


Lost Children

by HeroWitch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 8, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kidnapping, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Leviathan - Freeform, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroWitch/pseuds/HeroWitch
Summary: By wanting to return to the future, Mia, Connor and William find themselves, by accident, on the Earth of Supergirl. As they try to return to Earth - 1, William disappears, and Mia and Connor ask for Kara's help to be able to save him.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Connor Hawke & Mia Smoak, Kara Danvers & Mia Smoak, Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen & J'onn J'onzz, Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, William Clayton & Connor Hawke & Mia Smoak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** _The story takes place during season 8 of Arrow and season 5 of Supergirl._

* * *

**Prologue**

**Earth – 38; National city**

Kara and Alex Danvers were spending an evening between sisters at Supergirl's apartment. The two shared a pizza, while telling each other their anecdotes.

Kara was worried.

"You know, Alex, I'm worried about Lena."

"What do you mean?" asked her sister, putting down her glass of wine.

"I find her a little distant, it's as if she wanted to avoid me," explained Kara.

"I thought everything was fine between you since she knew who you are," remarked the elder Danvers.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but it's looks like that she wants a little space. I don't know why."

"I don't want to criticize her, but you know that Lena can sometimes seem unpredictable. It would not be the first time that she has done something behind our backs."

"I know," replied Kara. "But it was different back then, she didn't know about Supergirl. Today, she knows everything, there should be no more secrets between us."

"I'm sorry, Kara, I don't know what to tell you," Alex sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry, too," replied her sister. "Kelly had to get away from National City to avoid Malefic, I imagine you must be sad, I'm ashamed to complain."

"I'm not worried about Kelly," said the elder Danvers. "As long as she's safe, that's fine with me. We will end up catching Malefic and everything will be back to normal."

"Until then, what do we do?"asked Kara.

"We can count on each other, it's good to share our problems. What if I offered to drown all our worries with a good glass of wine?"

"It's a good idea, but you know that alcohol doesn't affect me," said Kara.

"I could always order this drink that made you drunk," replied Alex, suppressing a laugh.

Kara grimaced.

"I've the feeling that the wine is already starting to go to your head."

"It's all me," said Alex, proud of her.

She was about to pour herself another glass, when there was a knock on her door. Intrigued, the two sisters looked at the door.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Alex wondered.

"No and you?"said Kara, as surprised as her sister.

"Well no, I remind you that we are at your house."

"Who can come to my house at such an hour?"

"Do you see someone with your x-rays?"

Kara focused on the door, and could see through a young couple right outside her door. They must have been in their twenties. She didn't recognize them at all.

"I see two young people at my door, but I don't know them," Kara replied.

Then she decided to go open the door. There she discovered a tall blond girl, dressed in a small leather jacket, with a young black man. Both were anxious.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked young Danvers.

"Hi, does Kara Danvers live here?" asked the blonde girl.

"Yes, it's me and my sister Alex. Who are you?"

The young black man cried, stunned:

"Are you Kara Danvers? So that means you are Supergirl!"

Shocked, Kara leaps forward as he pronounces her name.

"Go inside right away," she hissed, gesturing for the young couple to come back.

The two guests entered the apartment, while Kara closed the door behind them. Alex watched the new arrivals with a wary look.

"Who are you two and how do you know my identity?" asked Kara.

The blonde girl stood before her.

"We need your help, Supergirl," she explained. "We're not from here. We come from Earth – 1."

Kara and Alex raised their eyebrows at the mention of Earth – 1.

"I'm Mia Smoak," added the blonde girl. "I'm Oliver Queen's daughter."

"Oliver has a daughter?" Kara exclaimed, stunned. "Well then… I didn't know."

"He gets that a lot," replied Mia with an annoyed look.

"And I'm Connor Hawke," said the young black man. "I was adopted by John Diggle."

"I think I drank a little too much wine," Alex exclaimed, stunned.

"And what are you doing on my Earth?" asked Kara again, despite her surprise at the revelations.

"Supergirl, my brother William has disappeared on your Earth, and I need your help to find him," Mia replied with a pleading look.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Star City; Earth – 1**

**12 hours earlier…**

Mia's gaze shifted from her half-brother William's face to the device he was building. It's been several days since the two of them with Connor landed in 2019 in Star City. Mia finally had the opportunity to know her father, despite her aversion to him. Although she was happy to have the chance to meet her father, she couldn't help blaming him for having abandoned her with her mother at her house. She saw that he was making an effort to have a better relationship, but that couldn't make up for the lost years.

It was also complicated for Connor. It was in a time when his father John Diggle hadn't adopted him yet, and it got worse after the revelation about his son JJ who became Deathstroke. Both did everything to get to know each other and have a good relationship.

William had been working on his device in the Arrowcave for hours. Not knowing what else to do, Mia came to see him.

"William, can I know what you're doing?"

"As you've noticed, my sister, we are stuck in the past," replied her half-brother.

"So?"

"We are disrupting the time flow because of our presence in 2019, and therefore, I'm trying to find a way to make us return home in 2040."

Mia frowned, wondering if William was really serious.

"How do you plan to do it, little genius? Are you going to build a Delorean?"

"No, with the interdimensional extrapolator from Cisco, I can try to find a frequency that would allow us to travel back in time and go home."

Mia was not very enthusiastic about going back to their time.

"Good luck, Doc!" she grumbled with a sly look.

Connor joined them, quite anxious.

"I'm not sure it would be a good idea to return in 2040," he retorted.

"Why do you say that?"asked Mia.

"Even if William manages to build a time machine – which seems rather improbable to me…"

"Thank you for your enthusiasm," said William.

"We don't know what our future will be like if we go back now," Connor continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Think about that, we thwarted Grant Wilson's plans in 2019, which means we changed the future, and even my father knows that his son JJ is going to go wrong because of me. We're still working on building a good relationship, but I'm not sure he will accept me later if I leave now. Coming back in 2040, I might not be Dig's son anymore in 2040."

"He's right, William, it would be too risky to leave now," Mia agreed, nodding.

But William barely listened to them and concentrated on his device, which began to flicker.

"Maybe I have something," he cried.

Mia and Connor backed away as if they feared an explosion, and a huge breach sprang out of nowhere.

"William, I don't know what you did, but stop it right away!" cried Mia, anxious.

The young man looked up and looked shocked.

"I think it's the portal and it looks like it's unstable!" if he exclaimed.

"WILLIAM…"

The breach swept away the three young people of the future.

* * *

Mia, William and Connor landed on the ground with a crash. The extrapolator fell and crushed into a thousand pieces on the ground.

"Oh no, you kidding me!"exclaimed William, getting up.

He looked at what was left of the device, while Mia and Connor stood up.

"What happened?" cried Mia, looking around. "What'd you do, William?"

"I opened a breach that took us," replied the young man lost in thought.

"Took where?" Connor asked, looking around.

"Good question," replied William.

The three of them walked down the lane in which they had landed and arrived at a crossroads, where they could see cars driving with people around them.

"Judging by the cars around us, it's not 2040, I'm sure of that," replied Mia.

"I don't recognize any of these buildings," Connor added, looking around. "So we're not in Star City either."

"We are neither in 2040, nor in Star City," retorted Mia annoyed. "Well done, William, you really did mess up. We don't even know where we are."

William looked around when he saw a newspaper distributor. The article on the first page interested him. He hastened to take a newspaper and showed it to his sister and his friend.

"Guys, I think I know where we are," he explained, showing them the newspaper.

The newspaper showed the image of Supergirl with the title: "Supergirl saves the day at National City!".

Mia and Connor looked shocked.

"National City?"exclaimed Mia.

"Supergirl?" Connor added, as if he had been struck by lightning.

"Yes, we are on Supergirl's Earth," confirmed William who was as stunned as them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good reading.

**Chapter 2:**

Mia was shocked by the news: they had landed on Supergirl's Earth. Even Connor was speechless.

"Instead of bringing us back to the future, that led us to Supergirl's Earth," explained William, still dazed.

After a while, Mia regained the use of speech.

"It's just great, now that we know where we are, you know how to bring us home? On Earth – 1, in Star City? And nowhere else!"

"With the extrapolator, but it's in a thousand pieces, I could never fix it," continued her brother, embarrassed.

"So we're stuck here," the girl mumbled angrily. "It was bad enough to be stuck in the past, it's even worse to be stuck on another Earth. Thanks, William. You've made life even more difficult for us."

William remained neutral and spoke sharply to his sister:

"I get it, I screwed up. No need to add more, Mia. I don't like being stuck here any more than you do."

"And how do you think that made me feel? We were very good in Star City before you decided to play the sorcerer's apprentices…"

Connor stood between the two.

"Stop, stop! Mia! Mia, calm down! I may know how to get home…"

"How?" Mia exclaimed as if she couldn't believe her ears. "Have you ever been on this world in our future?"

"No, but I heard about Supergirl from my dad," explained the young black man. "She has already come to fight on Earth – 1 with Green Arrow and Flash. If she can go to Earth – 1, that means…"

"... That she must have an extrapolator who could bring us home," finished William regaining his enthusiasm. "We have to go to her place."

But Mia always kept her bad mood.

"Great guys, but you forget one point: we don't know where she lives, and I'd be surprised if we find the address of Supergirl on Internet."

"Wait, wait," said William, who was thinking quickly. "I think I remember Felicity saying that Supergirl's name was Kara… Kara Danvers. She told me one day before I went to my grandparents."

"Are you sure?"asked Mia.

"Yes, I am sure of that," replied her brother, shaking his head. "Felicity said her name was Kara Danvers. I remember."

"So we just need to find the address of this Kara Danvers, and we can go home quickly," Connor replied.

Mia finally seemed relieved.

"Cool, the sooner we find this address and the sooner we get home."

"I need a computer quickly," said William. "I spotted an internet cafe there. Follow me !"

All three left in one direction. They didn't suspect for a second, that a long limousine was following them discreetly.

* * *

Mia and Connor were quietly having coffee on a terrace in front of an internet cafe, while William was researching on a computer. Shortly after, he found his sister and his friend. He showed a piece of paper which he handed to Mia.

"There you go, Kara Danvers. I found her address. Her apartment is only a few blocks from here."

"Great, we won't have to look far," Connor exclaimed. "When I think we're going to meet Supergirl…"

"Avoid speaking out loud," said William. "Supergirl has a secret identity, unlike my father, and I don't think she would be happy to have her secret revealed to the public."

"And if she must help us get home, better not to upset the Girl of Steel, added Mia with a glare.

"Sure, yes, sorry," said Connor, embarrassed. "But finally, admit that that's exciting to be able to know… the Girl of Steel…"

"I'm going to pay the bill, after we leave," said Mia, going to the counter of the internet café with Connor, while William waited on the terrace.

He was surprised to find that some customers were looking at him strangely, before resuming their coffees. Frowning, he wondered. Did he have a strange attitude towards these people? It was obvious that something was wrong.

Mia and Connor paid the bill at the counter in front of the server.

"I hope you enjoyed the coffee," replied the boy, coming out of the counter.

Intrigued, Mia wondered if this server was trying to hit on her, because he had a strange way of acting.

"It's not every day that we meet people from elsewhere… Mia," he added, going to serve a table.

Stunned, the young woman looks the waiter. How could he know her name?

"Connor, something's wrong," she replied.

"What?"said her friend, surprised.

But they didn't have time to deepen, because cries echoed outside. As they turned, they saw William being dragged by several men. The young man might resist, his captors had a strong hold on him.

" **WILLIAM!** " yelled Mia, running towards the terrace.

She rushed, with Connor on her heels, into the patio and reached the sidewalk just in time to see William struggling between several men, who led him into the back door of a black limousine parked several yards away.

Like an arrow, Mia ran towards the car, but she heard the limo's engine humming from the accelerator, and the vehicle drove off.

Quick as lightning, Mia drew her bow, drew an arrow from her quiver and began to aim at the limousine, but the vehicle was already far away. Her brother had just been kidnapped before her eyes.

Mia was frozen in amazement, as if someone had just torn her heart out, repeating the name of her brother constantly. Connor caught her, and stopped near her, blowing.

"What happened?" if he exclaimed.

The young woman didn't answer, she was so distraught when she finally regained her composure.

"The waiter!"cried she.

"What?"Connor said, confused.

"The waiter of the Internet café knows my name, he must necessarily be involved."

They returned to the Internet café, and were stunned to find that the entire terrace was empty. The tables were unoccupied.

"Where has everyone gone?" cried Mia. "There were people with us when we had coffee! Why is there no one left?"

Then she remembered the waiter and his strange attitude. She decided to go back inside the establishment, and went in search of the waiter. She addressed the bartender.

"Excuse me, the waiter who served us, you know where he is?" She asked.

"Why?"exclaimed the man behind the counter with amusement. "Want his phone number?"

"I'm serious, I really need to know where he is," Mia insisted impatiently.

"He just finished his shift, and he's gone. What he does in his spare time is not my business."

"Why is the whole terrace empty?"Connor asked suspiciously.

"They are gone," replied the barman simply. "They had paid the bill and they left. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Face defeated, Mia and Connor came out of the internet cafe. The two of them couldn't understand what had happened. The waiter and boss of the terrace had to be involved."

"William was kidnapped, and there was nothing I could do," said Mia, devastated.

"It's not your fault," said Connor, trying to comfort her.

"Of course I do, I got distracted, as for Zoe. I was weak…"

"William isn't dead and we will find him!" added his friend with determination.

"And how? We're on another Earth of which we know nothing, and there is no Team Arrow to help us."

"Here, there is Supergirl!" Connor replied. "She can help us find William. Do you still have Kara Danvers' address?"

Mia took out the piece of paper that her brother had passed to her, shortly before the kidnapping.

"I've that," she replied. "I've Kara's address. William said her apartment was not far from here."

"So let's go to her place and ask her to help us," replied her friend.

She nodded and the two left in one direction.

* * *

Night had fallen in National City. Mia and Connor had entered an apartment, and arrived at a door.

"Is this where she lives?" asked the young black man.

"This is the address William gave me, we were not mistaken, I hope," Mia replied, knocking on the door.

A moment passed, then the door opened revealing two women at the entrance. The one who opened the door was blonde and wore glasses, the other was red. The two women looked at them with curiosity.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the blonde woman.

"Hi, does Kara Danvers live here?" asked Mia, hoping that one of the two women was Supergirl.

"Yes, it's me and my sister Alex. Who are you?"she replied.

Mia sighed in relief, while Connor was stunned. He couldn't help but answer:

"Are you Kara Danvers? So that means you are Supergirl!"

Shocked, Kara leaps forward as he pronounces her name.

"Go inside right away," she hissed, gesturing for the young couple to come back.

Without waiting, Mia and Connor entered the apartment, while Kara closed the door behind them. Mia noticed that the woman whose name was Alex was watching them with a wary look.

"Who are you two and how do you know my identity?" asked Kara.

Mia stood in front of her. She understood Kara's reaction. She must have imagined that they represented a threat, because they knew her identity.

"We need your help, Supergirl," she explained. "We are not from here. We come from Earth – 1."

Kara and Alex raised their eyebrows at the mention of Earth – 1.

"My name is Mia Smoak," added the young woman. "I'm Oliver Queen's daughter."

"Oliver has a daughter?" Kara exclaimed, stunned. "Well then… I didn't know."

"He gets that a lot," replied Mia with an annoyed look.

"And I'm Connor Hawke," said the young black man. "I was adopted by John Diggle."

"I think I drank a little too much wine," Alex exclaimed, stunned.

"And what are you doing on my Earth?" asked Kara again, despite her surprise at the revelations.

"Supergirl, my brother William has disappeared on your Earth, and I need your help to find him," Mia replied with a pleading look.

"Oliver also has a son?"asked Kara, surprised.

"You know my father, you have already fought by his side," remarked the daughter of Green Arrow, surprised at the blonde woman's misunderstanding.

"Yes, I know Oliver, but I don't know much about his life," Kara replied. "We are not on the same Earth, and I meet him once a year, when there is a big problem."

"We are the ones with a big problem," retorted Mia with her pleading look. "My brother William was kidnapped before our eyes, and on your Earth in National City. We don't know the city at all, and we hoped that you would help us."

"Fine, tell me everything," Kara explained. "Tell me everything that happened."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Here is the second chapter.
> 
> Good reading.

**Chapter 3:**

Mia was distraught. Not only was she on an unknown Earth, but more, her brother William had just been kidnapped before her eyes, because of her negligence. She swore to find him by any means.

With Connor, they had been to find Supergirl, who was Kara Danvers at her house with her sister Alex who ran an agency (DEO) fighting against aliens, as far as Mia understood.

They had been told to Kara and Alex all that had happened to them while neglecting nothing. Mia had specified that they came from the future, from the year 2040, and to her surprise, Kara hadn't been shocked by this news. The Kryptonian had replied that she had already met superheroes from the 31st Century. The two young people were speechless.

Then they talked to them about the internet cafe with the strange customers and the waiter who knew Mia's name, until William was abducted in a limousine.

Alex then suggested going to the agency to use the neighborhood surveillance cameras and identify the car that had taken William away. She called Brainy.

The DEO was able to recover the surveillance cameras in front of the cybercafe, where the children of the future stood. Brainy had been able to group the passages revealing the kidnapping of William and show them to Alex, Kara, Mia and Connor at the agency's command center.

William had been kidnapped while Mia and Connor had gone to pay the bill, and they were customers of the terrace. Which explained the empty place. They could also see Mia chasing the kidnappers on foot to the limousine that had taken William away.

"Brainy, can we have the limousine license plate?" asked Alex.

"Unfortunately not, the kidnappers had to know that they would be filmed by the cameras, that is why they had to camouflage their plate," answered the Coluan.

"William was not kidnapped by accident, it was premeditated," said Kara.

"But how is that possible?" cried Connor, stunned. "It hasn't even lasted an hour since we arrived on your Earth. In such a short time, they decided to kidnap William? Something's wrong."

"Like the waiter who knew my name," added Mia. "He is necessarily involved."

"Precisely, speaking of him," resumed Brainy, "I analyzed all the portraits of each resident of the city which corresponds to the robot portrait that Mia and Connor established on the description of the server. I ended up with several hundred suspects…"

"Brainy, get on with it!" thundered Alex dryly.

Immediately, Brainy made appear on the screen, the face of a man whose Mia recognized him, as being the waiter who had served them.

"This is Davis Frakes. 31 years old, no criminal record, no crimes. Strangely, a transfer of five million dollars was deposited into his account."

"It is the waiter who called me Mia, I recognize him," intervened the young woman of the future.

"And for William's kidnappers, can you identify them?" asked Kara.

"Hard to do," said Brainy. "Their faces aren't visible enough on cameras."

"So they knew they would be filmed," replied Alex.

"But who the hell are they?" Connor exclaimed in amazement.

"The good question we should ask ourselves is why kidnap William and how they know you," Kara said.

"Their behavior suggests that they knew you would be in this restaurant, they planned this abduction. There's no doubts," said Alex.

"It's can't be," added Connor. "William wanted to take us back to the future, and instead, he brought us to your Earth, and almost an hour later, he gets kidnapped? It doesn't make sense!"

"Yet Alex is right," Kara replied. "They took advantage of the fact that you and Mia went to pay while William was kidnapped."

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air," said Mia, a little disoriented. "I need time to digest all of this… My brother who was kidnapped… I'm going to walk a bit …"

Kara nodded, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Mia, I promise we will find William and find out all that."

Mia nodded and left the DEO.

* * *

After spending an entire evening in a bar with friends, Davis Frakes was on his way home. He greeted his friends before turning into an alley in the city. He was about to enter his building, when suddenly the bulb of a lamppost exploded, plunging the alley in the dark.

Davis turned around in shock and saw an arrow on the ground. A noise was heard, then a lasso wrapped around his body, immediately the waiter fell to the ground, immobilized, unable to make the slightest gesture.

Frightened, he saw a silhouette moving towards him with a bow and an arrow. He screamed in fear. Mia put her foot on the chest of the captive man.

"You recognize me? You remember me? Answer the question!" she shouted, her eyes black.

Totally panicked, Davis nodded, moaning.

"Good, because I've questions to ask you and you will answer me right away! If you utter the slightest howl, this arrow will kill you in not even a second!"

Then she drew her bow and aimed an arrow at the head of the waiter, who was in a panic.

"What… What… What… do you want?" Davis mumbled in a voice trembling with fear.

"How do you know my name?" thundered Mia, in an angry voice. "How do you know me?"

"This morning… a creepy old lady came to see me, gave me your name, told me that you would go to the internet cafe with two guys. I was supposed to distract you, that was all I had to do. She didn't tell me they were going to kidnap someone! I swear I didn't know!"

"Who was this old lady?" bellowed Mia. "What does she want from my brother?"

"I don't know, I swear I don't know," cried Davis, his face drenched in sweat. "She gave me cash and once the job was done, I would have a transfer of five million dollars to my bank account… I accepted because I needed money… That's all, I don't know anything else."

"Where's my brother? Where's William?" the young woman got angry again, bringing her arrow closer to Davis' face.

"I don't know! I swear I don't know! I don't even know who they are, and I didn't know they were going to kidnap someone! I swear I didn't know! I don't know where your brother is! I swear I don't know!" cried the waiter, who was in tears. "I told you everything I know..."

Then the telephone rings. Mia remained neutral, while Davis hastened to answer.

"That must be them! They were supposed to contact me to tell me that the transfer was made to my account."

Mia put his bow, then searched the pockets of the server and found a phone that was displayed n umber hidden. She tapped the phone, put the speaker on, and glued it to the server's ear.

"Go ahead," she ordered dryly.

Trying to stay natural, Davis spoke on the phone:

"Hello?"

The voice of an old lady was heard:

"Mr. Frakes, I call you to inform you that we have transferred five million dollars in your account, according to what we say."

"Oh… hum… very well, thank you… but you didn't tell me that you wanted to kidnap someone…"

"Because you didn't have to know. Good night Mr Frakes!"

Immediately, Mia took the phone and spoke:

"Listen to me, I don't care who you are, or whatever you want, you hold my brother! I'll give you a chance… only one to free my brother!"

"Sorry, but that's not going to be possible, my child! I'm sorry," replied the voice of the old lady, who seemed to remain calm.

"Do you think you can escape me?" Mia taunted sarcastically. "Go ahead, because when I find you, and it'll happen, if William has misfortune happened, I will not hesitate to shoot an arrow straight at your head!"

Mia heard a slight sneer.

"Go ahead, little girl! You don't know who you're dealing with! We are everywhere and much more powerful than you can imagine! We don't want your brother any harm, but if you persist in attacking us, you will deeply regret it, Mia… So, advice, don't confront us and everything will be fine for you, as for your brother!"

And the line cut, leaving Mia still furious. She tossed the phone away, breaking it into pieces and turned to Davis again. The waiter immediately panicked again.

"Tell me where I can find them!"ordered the young woman, drawing her bow again.

"I don't know! I told you everything I knew! I don't know who they are, or what they want your brother for, I don't know! **I SWEAR TO YOU!** "Davis yelled, completely frightened.

"Too bad for you," Mia replied, pulling the wire away from her bow.

" **NO, PLEASE…** "

Before her arrow could hit her target, a blur crept past her accompanied by a gust of air that pushed her back. In front of Mia, who had just got up quickly, stood Supergirl, holding the arrow of the young archer in her hand, her face angry. The waiter eventually passed out, as the shock was too violent.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mia got carried away, beside herself.

"What the hell are **you** doing?" replied the Kryptonian in a calm voice, but angry looking at the arrow she was holding.

"I was doing my job, I'm trying to find my brother. I don't owe you anything!"cried the young archer.

Supergirl knelt to check the state of the unconscious server. He was still breathing. Then she got up to face Mia.

"Were you trying to find your brother by torturing a man?"carried the kryponian. "I won't have vigilantism in my town."

"Sorry to disappoint you the Kryptonian, but on Earth, we aren't all bulletproof and we don't have superpowers. I count on my bow and my arrows to achieve a result! This is how I survived at home in 2040."

"Except that here, it is neither in 2040, nor in Star City," reprimanded Supergirl. "You're in National City, in my city, my Earth! And I'm not going to allow you to terrorize people to get results."

"It's the only thing I can do," Mia said harshly. "All my life, I have been trained to become a true warrior. We don't all have a sister called Alex who watches over you and whom you have had all your life. My brother, William, I only met him very recently. My father abandoned me. He left me alone with my mom in a cabin. He left to go play the heroes. There was only her and me. No brother, no William. And when I left home, I had to make a living on my own in fight clubs. I fought with my body without superpowers. So I fought, and I won. I lived in a horrible town where it's not good to live where vigilantes are considered outcasts. A city run by gangs. The police and politicians are all corrupt. All my life, never, not once, have I met my father. It wasn't until I found myself in the past with William and Connor that I got to know him. Sorry if my methods upset you, but that's how I act."

Supergirl had been shocked by what the young woman was telling him, and had a hard time believing that Oliver Queen could have abandoned his daughter and his wife in a cabin, without ever wanting to see her child grow up.

Then she resumed countenance.

"Mia, you asked me for my help, and that's what I intend to do," replied the Kryptonian. "I get that for you, I'm just a stranger, but I ask you to trust me. Your parents once risked their lives to save me. If their son is in danger, I have to help them. And I promise we will find William, you have my word. Can you trust me?"she said, handing her her arrow.

Mia looked at the Kryptonian, then finally nodded taking her arrow.

"There are other ways to find your brother than to torture people. By the way, how did you find this waiter?"

"When your friend, Brainy -I don't know-what, showed this guy's locker, he had his address on it. It wasn't hard to find him," she explained.

"Very insightful," admitted Supergirl. "But this time, we do things together. I went to get you because Brainy was able to identify one of your brother's kidnappers. So let's go back to DEO and see what we can get out of this man."

Mia nodded again and left with the Kryptonian.

* * *

Since he was taken by force, William had no idea where he was. As soon as he was loaded into a limousine, his captors threw a hood over his head, preventing him from distinguishing anything. Then he was dragged all over the place, until he was put on an armchair, tying his hands to the armrests.

Shortly after, they took off his hood. The young man looked around and saw a dark room surrounded by works of art, with a pool table and a bar counter.

Before him stood an old lady, seated opposite him, who watched him with lust.

"Welcome William!" called out the old lady.

"You know who I am?" exclaimed William, speechless, dumbfounded.

"Exactly, we are Leviathan, we are everywhere, we are everyone and we know a lot," explained the old lady.

"How that is possible?" cried the young man.

"Do you really think that your coming to this Earth is only a slight mishap? You are here, with your sister and your friend, because it was we who took care of it. It was Leviathan who brought you to our Earth. You are exactly where we wanted to be, William. Because we need you."

The young man was shocked by all these revelations, before stammering:

"What do you want from me?"

"Let's talk together, boy," replied the old lady with a sneer. "I've plans for you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is a new chapter of my story!

**Chapter 4:**

Everything had gone as Margot had planned. Leviathan had brought the children of the future to their Earth, and then kidnapped William. Now she stood facing the young man held captive.

"We are delighted to have you with us, William, it's a real pleasure!"

"The pleasure is not mutual," replied William. "I shouldn't even be there."

"And yet, there you are, you will have to accept it," replied Margot. "Let's talk now… From the beginning, humanity has been in bad shape. It only destroys itself. Violence, wars… It has become the bane of this planet. Today, they're ravaging this world more than ever. We must neutralize people who do not respect this planet."

William wondered where he had fallen. Obviously, he was stuck in a sect.

"That's horrible… but what does that have to do with me?"he asked.

"If we want to get rid of these people, we must first get rid of Supergirl, which only protects these abominations that destroy this planet. And you're going to help us defeat her."

The young man looked shocked.

"What?"

"Join us, William. Join Leviathan. Together, we'll become stronger than before, with your intellectual and your sense of honor."

"So this is a recruitment?"exclaimed William sarcastically. "Where I come from is more like a kidnapping. No offense, but your job interview is really sucks."

"Call that what you want, but we have to eradicate Supergirl, if we want to save this planet."

"And if I refuse? Are you going to kill me?"

Margot sneered before answering:

"We will not kill you, but your sister and your friend."

William lost his mocking air and looked worried.

"Miss Smoak and your friend are not here by accident. They are there to guarantee that you will do what you are asked to do. If you refuse to cooperate, your sister and your friend will very shortly be dead. An unfortunate accident. We are everywhere and everyone. You've no idea what resources we have. We've great allies by our side who can accomplish what we demand in no time. So, William, are you ready to cooperate or do you want your loved ones to die on your conscience?"

William glared at the old lady before retorting:

"What do you want from me?"

* * *

The next day, back at DEO, Supergirl and Mia came to see Brainy, who had just displayed a man's face on the screen in the control room. Connor and Alex stood near them.

"Were you able to identify one of the kidnappers?" asked the Kryptonian.

"Yes," replied the Coluan. "Fortunately, it is the only face I could find, it was not camouflaged enough, which allowed me to trace…"

"Brainy, please, get on with it," insisted Supergirl.

"Yes, his name is Gregory Spielman, a former employee of L-Corp, now unemployed for more than six months. No income, no money flowing into your account, rather strange…"

"I remember him," Mia replied, "He was at the internet cafe with us on the terrace."

"And where can we find it?" Connor asked.

"No addresses registered in National City," replied Brainy. "His entire family lives in Coast City."

"How are we going to find him?"asked Mia, frustrated at being at an impasse.

"You say he worked at L-Corp," said Supergirl. "I know where to go to find him."

"We're coming with you, Supergirl!" Connor offered.

Mia had nodded and stood near the Kryptonian.

"I was going to suggest it to you," replied Supergirl with a smile.

"How are we going to get there?"asked Mia.

"I hope you are not afraid of heights?" asked the Girl of Steel maliciously.

"I must have jumped from a gigantic exploding wall," replied the young archer. "So the heights don't scare me."

* * *

In the L-Corp building, Lena Luthor was working at her desk when a wind brushed past her. She turned to see Supergirl landing on the balcony, in the company of a young black man and a blonde girl.

The two young people looked around.

"Wow! I flew with Supergirl, that was really amazing!"exclaimed the young man, ecstatic.

"This is it?" replied the Kryptonian, a smile on her lips.

"That was really cool, I admit it," added the young blonde, shocked.

Lena got up from her desk and went to greet the newcomers from the balcony.

"Supergirl, what is this pleasure worth to me?" exclaimed she. "Who are your new friends?"

Supergirl made the presentations:

"Lena meet people from another Earth, Mia and Connor. (She pointed to Lena.) Mia, Connor this is Lena Luthor, my friend, she knows my secret, we trust each other."

"Miss Luthor, nice to meet you," said Connor, raising his hand.

Lena immediately squeezed it, and held out her hand to Mia, who looked at her curiously, before shaking her hand. The young archer looked at the dark woman. Lena looked smiling and friendly, but Mia couldn't help but notice that there was something forced in her eyes. As if she pretends to be kind. It hid something, but the young archer just shook Lena's hand without saying anything.

"Pleased to meet you, Mia, "replied the Luthor before turning to the Kryptonian. "So, Kara, what brings you to my office with… your new friends?"

"We are looking for Mia's brother. His name is William and he was kidnapped here in National City," explained Supergirl.

"This is dreadful," exclaimed Lena with a troubled look. "What can I help you?"

"DEO was able to identify one of the kidnappers as someone who worked at L-Corp. A man named Gregory Spielman. He is believed to be involved in the kidnapping."

Lena nodded.

"Spielman… yeah, yeah, I see who it is. It was even me who fired him six months ago. I caught him stealing technical equipment from L-Corp. He never spit out why. So I immediately kicked him out."

"And you would know where we can find him?" Mia asked, still watching the Luthor with a suspicious look.

"Yes, I was curious as to why he was looking to steal my tools, so I tracked him down with a snitch, hoping he would do something that would betray him,"Lena replied, returning to her desk.

She looked at a map of the city on her computer and found a red dot.

"I just located it, its beacon emits on the roof of a building where there is an airstrip. It looks like Spielman is trying to run away. His whole family lives in Coast City, and he hasn't had any contact with them for months, I checked. The building is located just east of L-Corp. It's not far."

"Can you send us the address?" asked Supergirl.

"Off course, I hope you find your friend William," hastened to answer Lena.

Her way of speaking was strange to Mia. She wondered if the woman was not acting. But her brother William had problems, it was her priority for the moment.

* * *

On the roof of a building where a helicopter was standing, Gregory Spielman, dressed in a magnificent black suit, was striding towards the girodyne with a heavy suitcase.

As he was about to open the door, a wind brushed against him.

"Are you going on a trip, Mr. Spielman?" said a female voice behind him.

The man turned and discovered Supergirl with Mia and Connor who were standing right in front of him. Immediately, he seemed frightened at their sight.

"Supergirl…" he replied, uncomfortable. "Sorry, but I don't have time for you. I am in a hurry. Business trip."

"A business trip, really?" replied the Kryptonian, advancing towards him. "It's strange, I thought I heard that you were unemployed. Your briefcase contains a lot of cash and you have a magnificent Rolex at $ 17 million on your handle. Where did you get all this, if you have no more work?"

Spielman walked towards the helicopter ignoring his interlocutors.

"Excuse me, but I have to go see my family! My mother is sick!" he replied in a trembling voice.

He wanted to open the helicopter door, but Supergirl put his hand on the device, preventing Spielman from boarding.

"Don't think that we are stupid," she replied in a firm voice. "Your mother is fine, and we know from a reliable source that you have not had contact with your family for months."

He then looked at Mia and Connor who were blocking his way, looking at him with dark looks.

"Do you remember me?" Mia asked him sternly. "Because I remember you very well. You were with us on the terrace in the cybercafe yesterday. I never forget a face."

"I remember you too," Connor replied with an icy look.

"We have pictures of you kidnapping a young man with accomplices," said Supergirl. "Pictures that may well interest the police. If you don't want to end up in jail for kidnapping, I advise you to tell us everything you know."

" Where's William?" Mia ask immediately drew her bow with an arrow. "Where did you take him?"

"Answer the question," ordered the Kryptonian, her hand still on the helicopter.

"I remember you two," Spielman replied to Mia and Connor in a voice trembling with fear. "But I can't tell you anything. They'll kill me if I speak to you."

"Who are "they"?" Mia asked in a voice full of rage. "Who are you talking about?"

"Why are you running away?" added Supergirl.

"I want to escape Leviathan?" cried the man, completely panicked.

Supergirl, Mia and Connor looked confused at the mention of this name.

"What is that, Leviathan?" asked Mia the Kryptonian way.

But she was just shrugged, as confused as she was.

"Leviathan?" she asked.

"This your worst nightmare!" added Spielman, terrified. "They said they would go after my family if I told you about them. Now that they have your brother, they're not going to release him anytime soon. So advice, run away! You've no idea what they are able of! They are much more dangerous than you imagine!"

Mia brought her bow and arrow close to the man's face.

"Do you want me to show you what I'm able of?" she growled furiously. " **Where is my brother?** "

It was then that Supergirl heard, with her super-hearing, several hums approaching them. Looking up, she saw three drones in the sky and fly in their direction. The Kryptonian saw several drone cannons deploy and prepare to fire.

" **MIA, CONNOR, ON THE GROUND, NOW!** "she yelled.

The two youngsters immediately dove to the ground, while Supergirl used her red cape to repel drone fire. While protecting the children of the future, the Kryptonian used her heat vision and destroyed the drones.

Spielman looked terrorized again.

"That's Leviathan! They send these drones to kill me!"

New flying devices appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the people on the roof.

" _ **Supergirl… you have hello from Leviathan…**_ "a metallic voice resounded from one of the drones.

Immediately, a flying device sent out a greenish ray which touched Supergirl, throwing it on the ground, screaming in pain.

"Supergirl!" cried Connor.

Jumping up, Mia drew her bow and shot several explosive arrows, destroying all the drones.

Once the infernal flying machines disintegrated, Mia ran towards the Kryptonian, who was on the ground.

"Supergirl, are you okay?"she said, worried.

The kryptonian moaned in pain as she tried to get up.

"I was hit with kryptonite," she replied in a voice full of pain.

Taking advantage of this respite, Spielman wanted to join his helicopter, but Mia shot him an arrow, immediately a lasso wrapped around his body, immobilizing him on the ground.

"You stay here!" said the archer in a harsh voice.

"You don't understand!"cried the captive man. "Leviathan wants to kill me! I must leave this city as soon as possible!"

Ignoring the man's lamentations, Mia and Connor helped Supergirl to stand up. The Kryptonian was very pale.

"What can we do?" intervened Mia, worried.

"We have to… go to DEO... regenerate myself under my sunlamps," she said in a weak voice.

"Guys, we've company!"cried Connor.

That was then that a dozen strange aliens came to invade the roof of the building. The creatures rushed towards our heroes with a sinister roar. With terror, Supergirl recognized the monsters.

"Dominators, I hate these damn things," she replied.

Lightning fast, Mia drew her bow and attacked the creatures with her arrows, while Connor fought the Dominators with his stun batons.

All her life, Mia had been trained in fight, but never had she been prepared to fight aliens, especially since these were very strong. The young archer did everything to repel them, but other Dominators came to join the fight. Even Connor was overwhelmed by the number of aliens. Supergirl struggled to face the Dominators, but, still weakened by kryptonite, found it difficult to repel them with her superpowers.

All three had no choice but to retreat.

"There's too many of them!" Connor yelled, pushing away a Dominator with one of his batons.

Mia attacked the monsters with her arrows, and ended up fighting them with her bare hands. She was knocked down by a Dominator, who dominated her with a roar. The archer glared at it. The Dominator was about to kill the girl, when a green arrow landed right in his head.

Surprised, Mia turned her head… and saw Green Arrow jump on the roof, shooting arrows with his bow at the Dominators, pushing them away. Behind him, Spartan appeared and shot the aliens with his guns.

"Dad?" cried Mia, dumbfounded.

Supergirl also turned her head and saw Green Arrow and Spartan face the Dominators.

"Oliver?"she said, surprised.

The archer and his companion managed to repel the invaders with their respective weapons. In a final effort, Supergirl managed to get up, and clapped her hands, creating a shock wave, knocking out all the aliens.

The last Dominators eventually fled. Once cleared of the monsters, Connor came to help Supergirl to get up. Green Arrow and Spartan removed their masks, put away their weapons and came to meet them.

"Oliver, I'm glad to see you," replied Supergirl, still weakened by kryptonite. "Welcome to National City."

Green Arrow, who had the face of Oliver Queen, addressed a friendly signal to Kara before turning to her daughter, who was stunned.

"I'm glad to have found you," he replied.

Even Connor was surprised by the arrival of the heroes of Earth – 1.

"Dad?" he exclaimed, looking at John Diggle.

"Hello Connor," he replied.

"How did you find us?" exclaimed Mia, shocked by the arrival of her father.

Oliver shrugged, sighing before answering:

"It wasn't easy. William, Connor and you disappeared from the bunker. We searched you all over Star City for hours before realizing that you were no longer on our Earth. I remembered that William was working on the machine, the Cisco thing... what's that called? ..."

"An extrapolator," replied Supergirl.

"That's right, then we went to Star Labs, and Cisco was able to locate you on Earth – 38. (He got out of his Arrow suit and took out an intact extrapolator.) He lent us that for that we can come here."

"Fortunately we didn't land very far," added Dig. "Otherwise, we couldn't have found you on this roof."

Mia and Connor were somewhat relieved to find their fathers on Earth – 38. Even Supergirl.

"We found you, that's the most important thing," added John.

"By the way, where's William?"asked Oliver, surprised not to see his future son with them.

Mia and Connor looked at each other in embarrassment, not knowing what to answer. Even the Kryptonian was speechless. Judging by their defeated faces, Oliver realized that something had happened to William.

"What happened ? Where's William? Where is my son?"

"We have to go back to DEO, I have to… lie down under my sunlamps," replied Supergirl, in a weak voice.

Further up in the sky, a drone was watching them.

* * *

In Leviathan's headquarters, Margot could see on a screen, the image reflected by her camouflaged drone. She had witnessed the battle on the roof of the building and was frustrated by the presence of other individuals from Earth – 1.

"That is very unfortunate," replied the old lady. "We'll have to deal with these newcomers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

In the Leviathan headquarters, Gemma Cooper joined Margot with a disappointed look.

"Our drones have failed, as have our Dominators," she announced."The Girl of Steel is still intact."

"Don't worry," said Margot. "I have other plans for the Kryptonian."

"We'll have to hit hard this time," insisted Gemma.

"That is precisely what we are going to do," replied the old lady again, with a grin.

The two of them joined William, who was seated at a table with two guards as "babysitters". The young man looked at the two women with apprehension.

"William, I wanted to thank us for putting this kryptonite in our drones," said Margot with a bad smile. "It was remarkable!"

William was very disgusted to be forced to obey Leviathan's orders, but he thought of Mia and Connor, and what would happen to them, if he rebelled. There had to be a way to break free from this sect.

"What else can I do for you?" he replied in a neutral tone.

"We'll reach Supergirl! Make her totally vulnerable!"revealed the elderly woman.

The young man raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"We are going to use a stratagem that Lex Luthor himself had developed for Superman, and this is where you will move again," she explained with a sneer.

* * *

Oliver Queen and John Diggle discovered DEO premises for the first time. They quickly brought Supergirl back to the federal agency for treatment, following the drone's kryptonite attack. Alex immediately put her under solar lights, while Mia and Connor told their fathers what had happened since their disappearance from Earth – 1. Mia had told her father, the internet cafe, the waiter who had it distracted and the kidnapping of William.

Alex had returned to show the images from the surveillance cameras. Oliver and John could therefore see the kidnapping of William as it had happened. Then Mia and Connor told them what they knew about the kidnappers of William, namely Leviathan, of whom they had no information, and the involvement of Gregory Spielman, who was currently detained in the DEO cell.

Oliver couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He kept watching William being kidnapped by men, dragging him to a limousine, and then Mia running like an arrow to try to rescue him, to no avail.

Mia was distraught.

"I got distracted, I couldn't save William," she said to her father.

Oliver had turned to her.

"It's not your fault, we're going to find William," he had replied with balance.

"What do we have as a clue?" asked John.

"Just these guy Spielman... and Leviathan who would be involved," Connor replied.

Alex came over to them.

"William wasn't kidnapped accidentally, his captors wanted him specially," she explained.

Oliver was stunned.

"How can people of this Earth know our children? It's nonsense."

"That's exactly what we said to each other," said Connor again. "They knew exactly where to find us."

"The only one who can give us answers is Spielman," added Mia. (She turned to Alex.) "He's locked up here. Did he say something?"

Alex shook her head.

"He refuses to say anything. He's too scared. He keeps saying we want to kill him. He must really fear for his life if he sought to leave the city. He won't say anything at all."

"Let's make him talk!" Oliver decided in a somber tone.

"How?" Alex wondered. "I just said…"

"He's the only one who knows where William is," insisted the archer of Earth – 1. "I can make him speak."

"Do you intend to torture him?"returned the elder Danvers. "Oliver, this is against DEO principles."

"This is about my son's life. I'm gonna make this guy talk, with or without your permission."

"You're not in Star City, nor on your Earth. I run this agency…"

Sensing a long conflict coming, Mia hastened to intervene before it escalated.

"Alex! Alex! You and Kara promised to help us find William. Let him do it, please! Spielman knows where my brother is! You've to let my dad do it."

Alex sighed. She understood the situation, even Oliver's motivation. If it was Kara's or Kelly's life, she would break her own rules to save her. But she could not allow an extraordinary interrogation in her agency.

She ends up nodding.

"Fine, but I have to cut the camera to avoid a scandal. I can ask Brainy to cut the image discreetly. Only, you won't have much time, Oliver. Five minutes, no more."

Oliver nodded silently.

"Five minutes is enough for me," said the archer.

* * *

For hours, Spielman had been taken to a white room in front of a table. He looked around, as if he feared reprisals. Then Oliver entered the room, and sat down in front of the man with a somber look.

"As I said to the other agents and to the beautiful redhead who came to question me, I have nothing to say to you. I have rights, I will speak only in the presence of my lawyer," retorted Spielman with balance.

"I'm not an agent here," Oliver said calmly, but with a dark look.

"Are you from the police?"

"No."

"Who are you, then? I want a lawyer."

"And I want a place," said Oliver, placing his hands on the table. "Where's William? Leviathan! What is that?"

"Trust me," said Spielman anxiously. "That's better that you ignore it."

The archer banged his hands on the table with a sharp blow, startling the suspect.

"Wrong answer. Do you want to know who I am? The young man you kidnapped yesterday in this Internet café, William… He's a person close to me, and you must know that I would do whatever it takes to find him."

"If you touch me, I'll file a complaint," warned Spielman.

"I don't really care! I ask my question again: where's William? And why did Leviathan remove it?"

Spielman lost his temper and looked anxious.

"Believe me, you'd be crazy to measure yourself against Leviathan. They have weapons, very powerful allies… they can kill you in no time. These people are monsters. They vowed to kill me if I speak to you."

Oliver was half-amused, half annoyed. He knew that a terrible Crisis was imminent and that it would ravage the entire Multiverse. Hearing this man spoke of a less dangerous threat than the Crisis made him mocking.

"Believe me or not, Leviathan is the least of your worries! Besides, I'm already doomed, so I've nothing to lose. So you're going to tell me where William is…"

"They'll kill me if I speak to you… "stammered the completely frightened man. "Do you understand what I'm telling you or what?"

Boiling with rage, Oliver brutally pushed the table, throwing Spielman to the floor. The archer stepped forward, grabbed the man by the collar and pressed him to the ground.

"I'll kill you, if you refuse to speak! Do you understand what I'm telling you, or do I have to use a little more striking arguments?"

"I can't tell you anything," sobbed Spielman.

Tightening his grip on the prisoner's collar, Oliver pulled him to his feet, pressing hard and pressed him against the back wall.

" **LEVIATHAN! WILLIAM! TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE?** "he bellowed. " **I DON'T MAKE YOU ENOUGH SCARY LIKE THAT? TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE OR I KILLING YOU!** "

"Stop it! Stop it! I just know one of their landmarks!"exclaimed the man, completely panicked.

* * *

At the DEO control center, Alex waited, along with Mia, Connor and John. Then came Brainy to tell them:

"The five minutes have expired, madam."

Alex was about to reply, when Oliver came back to them.

"I got answers. Spielman gave me the address of a building belonging to Leviathan, he let them know."

"Did he also tell you why they kidnapped your son?" asked John.

"Leviathan recruited this man to make them powerful and deadly weapons. He was hired with several people to kidnap William in the internet cafe. They knew exactly where to find him. I think Leviathan is the cause of our children being on this Earth."

They all looked dumbfounded.

"You mean we are not here by accident?" Connor exclaimed. "That it was Leviathan who brought us here?"

"Exactly," replied Oliver.

"But why William? And why didn't you kidnap us and Connor?"asked Mia, falling from the clouds.

"I don't know that," added the archer.

"I'm going to warn Kara," said Alex, leaving the checkpoint.

Mia followed her.

* * *

Supergirl regained her strength under its sunlamps, letting itself be lulled by the rays. When Alex and Mia came to join her.

"How do you feel?"asked Kara's sister.

"Better," replied the Kryptonian.

"How does it feel to be under these lamps?"asked Mia, intrigued.

"Warm, fuzzy, I feel it in my toes first and it brings comfort," replied the Girl of Steel.

"So cool!"

Then Supergirl came out of her reverie.

"Any news?"

"Yes," replied the archer's daughter. "Spielman admitted to having worked for Leviathan, and gave us an address. We think William could be there."

Immediately, the Kryptonian got up.

"I'm come with you."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Alex pointed out to her. "They almost killed you last time."

"I'm not scared of Leviathan, and they're holding William prisoner," Kara replied. "I have to intervene, and I promised Mia that I will help her."

"I trust you, Supergirl," Mia replied enthusiastically.

All three joined Oliver, John and Connor at the agency checkpoint.

"You feel better?" asked the archer to his Kryptonian friend.

"I'm fine, Oliver."

Alex announced to them:

"I'm preparing a team to intervene there. We've no idea what we are facing, so be careful."

"I'm agree," agreed John.

"Are we coming with you?" Connor asked.

"I don't see why you won't come?" replied Supergirl.

"So… Suit up!" replied Oliver.

* * *

Later, a DEO team prepared to invest in a building in the city of National City. Oliver (in Green Arrow's suit ) and John (in Spartan's suit) stood with Alex in a van, waiting for the signal.

Supergirl flew around the building, before landing on the roof of a building opposite. She announced to her headset:

"I don't see anything, everything is camouflaged with plumb."

Alex sighed:

"So we're going to have to go blindly."

"It doesn't matter," replied Green Arrow. "Here we go, Alex!"

Alex gave the order to intervene.

The officers immediately entered the building. Green Arrow, Spartan, Mia and Connor made their way with them, weapons and bows in hand. Alex and Supergirl joined them and roamed the building from top to bottom.

They all inspected the rooms and the floors, and found nothing at all.

Mia ran into all the rooms, hoping to find a trace of William, with her unfolded bow ready to attack.

Then Supergirl joined her in silence.

"Do you find something?" whispered Mia.

"No, I see nothing, and there is no one," replied the Kryptonian.

Then they heard screams:

"Help! Help! Somebody help!"

"That's William's voice!" cried Mia, running in one direction.

"Wait, Mia!" intervened Supergirl, joining her.

The two of them arrived at a locked door where screams could be heard. Mia unfolded her bow and motioned for Supergirl to open the door. The latter complied by shaking her head and kicking the door, smashing it.

The two women took over the room… to find out a device that was recording on a table with a cup of coffee:

"It wasn't William!"Mia grumbled, putting away her bow, annoyed.

Supergirl touched the cup of coffee.

"It's still hot!"she pointed out.

"So they're not far," said Mia hopefully. "This corridor leads to an emergency exit."

Both took the path which led them outside. They tumbled into a deserted lane. The kidnappers could easily have taken this street to escape.

"Where did they go?" exclaimed the young archer.

Suddenly, two Dominators came out of nowhere and attacked them. Supergirl used the superpower of her fist to strike one of the creatures on the head, sending him flying in the air, while Mia used her bow and shot several arrows at the other, killing it immediately.

"These things are really disgusting," commented the archer.

Supergirl looked exhausted, and had trouble standing.

"What the…"

She almost fell, when Mia caught her, supporting her by the body.

"Supergirl, what's wrong?" she asked her with concern.

"I don't know what's happening to me, I don't feel good…"

Then a red glow enveloped them. Stunned, Mia looked at the sky which immediately took on a red color. Even the sun suddenly turned red in a few moments.

"What the hell is happening?" she exclaimed, amazed. "Why is the sky red? Is this normal on your Earth?"

"No, it's not normal and it's bad for me,"replied Supergirl in a weak voice.

"Why?"

"Because I've no powers under a red sun. Lena's evil brother did this once on my cousin Superman."

Mia looked anxious.

Then Alex's voice echoed in Kara's headset.

"The sun is red! Kara, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you, Alex! Tell me you found William."

"Negative, the building is deserted, there is no trace of him."

Mia was more than distraught.

"How are we going to do this? Without clues and without your powers?"

Supergirl, despite her weak condition, put her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Keep hope, Mia! Keep hope!"

And the two of them watched the red sun shine brightly across the city of National City.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The whole city of National City was in awe. Instead of a magnificent blue sky, it was a red sky that radiated the whole city. Including the sun.

Once back at DEO, faces defeated, Alex turned to Brainy, while John, stunned, wondered:

"What happened to the sun? Why is it red?"

"Technically, our sun is fine and it's still yellow," said Brainy.

"So why is the sky red?"asked Mia.

The Coluan had an image of Earth seen from space shown with dotted lines touching part of the planet.

"In reality, we see the sun through a magnetic force field emitted by a series of satellites that surround the Earth. This force field filters our sunlight, in such a way that only red waves reach us."

"It has happened in the past," added Alex. "Lex Luthor had worked it out to eliminate Superman."

"How is this red sky bad for Kryptonians?" Connor asked.

"I get my powers from the yellow sun from Earth," said Supergirl.

"And without yellow sun, you have no powers," finished Mia, shocked. "Another shot from Leviathan to reach Supergirl."

Oliver walked over to Brainy.

"And you can't reprogram these satellites to make this red sky disappear?"he asked.

"Unfortunately not," replied Alex. "These are military satellites that reprogram at any time. I don't understand how they were able to hack their system. Leviathan could never have done that!"

"They wouldn't, but William could," Mia replied with a shattered look. "He's a computer genius, he could very well have had access to these satellites and produce this magnetic force field."

"Do you think Leviathan forced William to do this?" asked the Kryptonian.

"That would explain why they would have removed it," added Oliver, nodding.

"How can these people force William to do this?"exclaimed the archer angrily.

"Maybe we didn't give him a choice," replied John.

"Anyway, we're no more advanced to find him," continued the young girl from Green Arrow.

* * *

In the Leviathan headquarters, William was sitting in front of a large computer. He'd access to any satellite whatsoever. He could navigate where he wanted… If he hadn't been held captive, he would have been happy to be there. Only he had been forced to hack military satellites to produce a red sky, preventing the sun's rays from reaching the city of National City. Supergirl was therefore vulnerable.

Margot came to see him.

"William, thank you again for this beautiful outdoor show! Supergirl is now easy prey with this red sun."

William just growled in anger as an answer.

"This isn't personal, you're serving a great cause for humanity."

"You keep me here against my will, you force me to be your geek and I should smile and dance the jig? No thanks!" said the sarcastic young man to him.

"Don't forget that if you disobey us, your sister and your friend will not live long enough on this Earth," reprimanded the old lady. "Their lives are in our hands."

"I'm not going to forget it," said William with a dark look.

"Think of all we could do together, William. Overcome misery in the world. Punish the murderers. All the humanitarian causes we could undertake. Even make your future better. Leviathan is powerful!"

"No kidding, so powerful that you need me to defeat the Girl of Steel!"the young man mumbled mockingly.

Then Gemma came back to them.

"Margot, our guest has arrived," she announced.

"Very well," replied the old lady, delighted.

Then a tall man came into the room. He was a very imposing man, who wore a metal arm on the left side. But when William met his eyes, he couldn't help but widen his eyes in terror. This man was the perfect double of Ricardo Diaz, a deadly enemy of Green Arrow. William hadn't forgotten that face the day Diaz threatened him and Felicity in an ARGUS hideout.

"This is Ricardo Diaz, a brand new member," announced Margot with a grin.

"It is an honor to serve Leviathan," replied the man with a sinister smile.

He brandishes his metallic arm in the air.

"I've dreamed of taking revenge on the Kryptonians for years. Since I lost my arm because of Superman. I can thank Lex Luthor for this wonderful gift. He and I shared the same hatred for these Krypton monsters."

"Rest assured that you will have your revenge, Mr. Diaz," replied Margot.

Then Diaz turned to William, who was stunned.

"Thank you very much kid, for helping us eliminate this Kryptonian vermin," he threw him.

William was far too shocked to answer, which amused the man with the metal arm.

"That looks like you saw a ghost."

William stammered, still frozen in amazement:

"You look a lot like someone I met once. A person who wanted to kill me!"

Diaz laughed before retorting:

"I'm very flattered. You better do what you are asked. Or else, your little sister will experience a very painful death."

The young man of the future was stunned. He had to quickly find a way to escape from Leviathan.

* * *

In the DEO building, Oliver stood in front of the balcony watching the city under the red sky. Supergirl came to see him.

"Brainy is looking for all of Spielman's contacts, and seeing if one or more of them are related to Leviathan," she explained to him.

"You shouldn't be outside, that's dangerous for you," Oliver said without looking at her.

"It's just a red sky, no kryptonite," retorted the kryptonian.

"But you have no powers! Someone could easily kill you!"

"Oliver, I'm not a damsel in distress. Whether I have my powers or not, I'm Supergirl, and I'm not going to let Leviathan intimidate me. They hold your son. I intend to show them that I am not afraid of them."

Oliver finally turned his gaze to her.

"You are really brave."

Supergirl smiles a little, before retorting:

"Actually, I wanted to see how you were doing. I imagine it must be disturbing for you..."

"It is not the first time that William is targeted," answered the archer of Earth – 1. "At each meeting, there is always someone to kidnap him. First there was Damian Darhk, then Adrian Chase… each time because of me. To reach me. Because I'm Green Arrow or Oliver Queen. I know how to handle enemies more powerful than me, but when it affects one of my children… the fight is hard…"

"Except this time, it's not because of you. Leviathan detains William because they are trying to reach me," Supergirl pointed out to him. "Because of me."

"Kara, I'm grateful for what you did with Mia and Connor. And I don't want you to blame yourself for the kidnapping of my son. We will find him."

"I imagine it must make you weird to meet your children of the future. Especially Mia."

Oliver frowned.

"Why Mia?"

"Since you left after her birth, and that she had to grow up without you, without ever meeting you once."

The archer looked stunned, then the Kryptonian hastened to answer:

"She was the one who told me. She told me that you left her and Felicity in a cabin, and that you never came back. She also told me that she didn't have a simple life. Oliver, what's going on? Why would you have abandoned your own child? It doesn't look like the Oliver I know."

"You don't know me, Kara."

"Maybe not all, but I got to know you. When we first met, I wondered what Barry saw in you, and I finally get it. And I'm sure this Oliver would never have left his wife and daughter behind him. So why would you do such a thing?"

Oliver returned his attention to the city of National City, before replying:

"I left with the Monitor, - Mar Novu… do you remember him?

"Of course I remember, what's going on?"

Oliver then told him that Mar Novu, the cosmic being of divine essence had come to find him in the chalet, and that he had forced him to leave to save the Multiverse from a future catastrophic Crisis.

Kara looked dumbfounded.

"Why did you do that, Oliver? Why didn't you call me or even Barry? We could have helped you!"

"Barry and you weren't supposed to know. I joined him because I made a deal with him last year."

"A deal?" Kara exclaimed, eyes wide with amazement.

"Last year, when we faced Deegan, Barry and you, were destined to die. I couldn't accept that. So I asked the Monitor to save you and exchange, I had to join it to prevent the Multiverse from disappearing. He saw me die, and he told me it was inevitable. I chose this option, rather than Barry and you have to die.

The Kryptonian was very shocked by all these revelations. She didn't know if she should be angry with Oliver or sad that he had to make such a sacrifice.

After a silence, she asked in a trembling voice:

"Barry knows?"

But she was sure her friend was not. Otherwise, he would have told her about it.

"No, he doesn't know anything. And it's better like that," replied Oliver.

"Better that way?" Supergirl exclaimed, as if she couldn't believe her ears. "So, you sacrificed yourself… Mia spent her whole life without meeting or knowing her father… to save us, Barry and me?"

"I did what I had to do, Kara," replied the archer in a neutral voice.

"You didn't have to make this choice! That's... I can't believe it! Rao, that's so..."

"If I had to do it again, I would definitely do it again," added Oliver.

"And Mia, have you thought of her? What did she go through without you? How can you do this to him?"

"Of course I thought of her!" Oliver got carried away. "What do you think? How easy was it to leave her? And leave Felicity? I think about that every day since I left the cabin! Barry and you represent the light, you are heroes. The ones the world needs the most. If someone has to die, it's better to be me, rather than the two of you. And for Mia… I'm sure everything will be fine for her."

Supergirl had always gone up.

"You were wrong to hide **that** from us!" she retorted.

"I did what was right, I don't have to justify myself to you," Oliver replied dryly.

Neither of them realized that Mia had listened to them behind them. And she was very shocked. Then she seemed to think.

* * *

Still in front of a large computer, William reflected on his assets at his disposal. He had in front of him a computer tool allowing him to have access to practically everything. He had to use this fabulous technology to send a signal of his position. If he could reach Supergirl... The National City superhero might have had a team to assist him, like Green Arrow and Flash. It would be possible that his message reaches them, if he used the satellites that projected the red sky… He had to send a coded message to report his position, and then, manage to create a portal that would bring them towards him.

He looked behind him. Margot, Gemma and Diaz were talking to each other, in their corners. None of them paid attention to him. It was time to act. Very quickly, he threw himself on the keyboard and typed his message and clicked send.

* * *

In the DEO, while all the officers were trying to track Leviathan, Brainy got up from his chair and called the manager.

"Madam Director! We've just received a message from one of the satellites projecting the red sky!"

Alex looked stunned.

"A message?"

"Yes, a strange message."

His call caught Connor, John, Mia, and then Supergirl and Oliver.

"And what is this message?"asked Mia, intrigued.

Brainy activated a key and a message appeared on the DEO control screen:

"Blackstar, I'd love to talk!"

Supergirl frowned. Oliver, John and Alex were surprised.

"Blackstar?" exclaimed the Kryptonian.

"What does that mean?" John Diggle wondered.

Mia, on the contrary, was thrilled. She exclaimed:

"That's William! He's sending us a message! William gets in touch with us!"

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know? asked her father, curious.

"What is it, Blackstar?" asked Alex.

"Blackstar, it's me," explained the excited young archer. "It's a pseudonym that I took when I acted in hiding in the future. And this sentence: "I'd love to talk!" this is the first thing I said to William, when we first met! I'm telling you, it's William speaking to us."

"Right," Connor confirmed. "Blackstar was an assumed name for Mia."

"So William would have been able to communicate with us using one of the satellites that emit the red sky," Brainy explained.

"So you have to let him know that we got his message," hastened to intervene Kara.

"Brainy, answer him," Alex ordered.

"Just tell him OK," added Oliver thoughtfully.

The Coluan complied and wrote the answer.

* * *

William was relieved. His message had reached its goal. He launched a new message.

* * *

"My God!" exclaimed Mia, reading the answer on the screen. "He sends GPS coordinates, and says he can open a portal for us to reach."

"Not so fast, Mia!" Alex intervened. "How can you be sure it is not a trap? That seems too easy!"

"Alex is right," answered the archer of Earth – 1. "Who tells us that it is really William who speaks to us?"

Mia seemed scandalized before retorting:

"He just pronounced Blackstar and the words I said to him, the day of our meeting. Leviathan may have knowledge about us, but certainly not about details like that."

"There is a 91% chance that Leviathan won't be able to learn about these very personal details," added Brainy.

"Thank you, I'm starting to love this guy," exclaimed Mia at the Coluan.

Then the latter continued:

"However, if we want to save him from Leviathan, given the little information we have about this mysterious organization, our chances of success without the powers of Supergirl are almost zero."

"So that red sky has to go," Connor said.

Supergirl sighed, while Mia turned to Brainy:

"William knew how to hack satellites to create this red sky. He may be able to make it go away. We would have to ask him to erase this red sky so that Supergirl can help us."

"Mia, I keep saying it's a big risk," said Oliver. "We can't afford to go headlong like this."

"I agree with Mia," replied Supergirl, nodding. "That's all we have as a lead to find William. We would be foolish not to take this opportunity."

Mia glanced triumphantly at the Girl of Steel, while Brainy wrote the message to William.

He had a wait, and the OK response appeared on the screen.

"This is gonna work!"launched the young archer.

Alex and Oliver were unconvinced, while Supergirl approved of the girl of the future.

"Like daughter, like father," muttered Alex to the archer.

"I don't know if she really got her personality from me," Oliver said simply. "Maybe she got it from Felicity."

"I assure you, even Kara can be stubborn."

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle.

"I noticed," he replied.

* * *

William had to make the red sky disappear, so Supergirl could intervene to deliver it. It was doable, but provided you did it quickly. Immediately, the red skies disappeared, he would suffer the wrath of Leviathan.

But it was a risk to run.

Immediately, he strummed keys on the keyboard. Quickly, the red sky took on a blue color with a magnificent yellow sun.

* * *

"The sky is back to normal!"cried Connor.

"Even the sun," added Mia, excited.

Then a vortex erupts in the center of the WD checkpoint.

"It must be the portal," Supergirl announced.

"So we're going to get William back!" Oliver said, putting his green hood back on.

"Let's go!" added Alex, taking a weapon with her.

* * *

William had just finished activating his gate, when someone made him turn around suddenly. He discovered Diaz in horror.

"What did you just do, kid?"he cried, outside of himself.

"You have just made a serious mistake, William, which will have serious consequences," said Margot with a grim look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good reading!

**Chapter 7:**

At DEO, Alex, Green Arrow and Spartan were already ready. They were all headed for the portal that had opened. They hoped that William had opened a way for them. Brainy had assured them that the signal for the messages sent came from the other side of the vortex. Mia and Connor were excited to go and rescue their companion. Supergirl offered the archer of the future a watch that could be able to reach any Kryptonian in the field. Mia didn't see the point of it, considering that she was able to get by on her own, but had, nevertheless, decided to keep the watch in case.

Not knowing what they were facing, Alex insisted on calling J'onn J'onzz and Nia Nal, aka Dreamer, as reinforcements. A martian and a superhero.

Finally, everyone crossed the vortex. Oliver gritted his teeth as he felt the unfathomable sensation of crossing the distorted reality and blinked at the place where William was held captive.

When they emerged, they appeared in a hall, resembling that of a large hotel. Supergirl, Mia and Connor observed their surroundings, while Green Arrow, Spartan, Alex, J'onn and Nia remained vigilant, expecting at the first opportunity that an enemy would land to attack them.

Until then, the place was quiet. But Oliver knew it was not going to last. This strange calm hid something. He also knew that the attack was imminent.

* * *

For his part, William was in bad shape. His ploy had been discovered by his captors. Diaz had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, threatening him with a fierce look.

Then Margot broke the silence.

"They are here! We must act quickly!"

"I can kill them without problem," said Ricardo Diaz, releasing the young man of the future.

"When the time comes. I have other plans."

* * *

In a few seconds that Green Arrow had put to treat his new environment, Alex then contacted her agency by her headset.

"Are we in the right place?"

" _Yes, William's signal is very strong in the area where you find_ ," replied Brainy's voice.

"So we're in the right place," added Supergirl.

"But why is there no one here?" Spartan asked.

It was then that the hall filled with people. Businessmen, couriers who walked towards them.

Puzzled, the group of heroes watched the newcomers head towards them. And they gave them sinister looks.

"You shouldn't have come," said one of them."Leviathan will kill you!"

And he opened his mouth to reveal a large jaw full of sharp teeth. A Hellgrammite. Then others followed suit.

Supergirl used her super-breath to repel them, while Green Arrow and Mia used their arrows, Spartan, Connor and Alex shot them with their weapons, and Dreamer used dreamlike energy splashes to attack them.

Once the enemy was repelled, the group dispersed.

"Let's split up!"said Green Arrow leaving with Spartan in a direction of the place.

J'onn, Alex and Nia went to another, while Supergirl stayed with Mia and Connor.

A Hellgrammite, disguised as a businessman, landed before them.

"You are all going to die!"he roared.

Mia shot an arrow that went to touch the alien, but barely affected it. After pushing back the arrow, the creature rushed. Supergirl intercepted it and sent it propelling away from them with her super strength.

"Good work!" asked Mia.

"That was great," added Connor.

"Thanks," replied the Kryptonian. "Brainy, are we still far from William?"

" _No, he's close to your position_ ," replied Brainy from the DEO.

"So let's not hang around here," replied Green Arrow's daughter, running in one direction.

They had just crossed a corridor, when a big strong man came to block their way, accompanied by two Dominators and a Hellgrammite. Mia unfolded her bow and aimed at the man in front of her, Connor brandished his stun batons, ready to attack.

"So you are the Super cousin of the kryptonian? "snapped the man with a sneer." I would hope your cousin shows up. But it doesn't matter. You'll do the trick, Super cousin. What better way to hurt the big steel-skinned cousin."

"Who are you?"exclaimed the Kryptonian with an icy look.

"Ricardo Diaz, your cousin cost me an arm. Fortunately for me, Mr. Luthor had the generosity to give me this wonderful metal arm. Too bad he's no longer there to see you die like a dog."

"Let William go," ordered Supergirl, narrowing his eyes.

"Or what?" Diaz retorted, tilting his head. "Are you going to kill me if I refuse? I thought you had a no-kill policy, Super cousin."

Mia threatened the man with her bow and arrow, ready to shoot.

"I wouldn't hesitate to kill you," she spat. "Let my brother go and in return, you will be saved. Last chance."

Diaz just sneered.

"Look at this little blonde who threatens me with a bow and arrows! Are you planning to kill me, kid?"

"I lived for a long time in fight clubs. I have fought against guys much tougher than you. I've always won, so... you don't scare me!"

"You're very brave, kid! But you don't know who you're dealing with."

Mia shot an arrow. Immediately, Diaz brandished his metal arm in the air, and released a shock wave which repelled the arrow as if nothing had happened.

Supergirl, Mia and Connor were stunned.

"Lex Luthor didn't just provide me with a new arm," the man scoffed slyly. "He also gave me a gun for all of Krypton's cockroaches."

Suddenly, the metal arm projected powerful rays of energy which pushed the trio of heroes several meters away from the big guy.

Grinning, Diaz approached Supergirl, who was on the ground, and projected greenish rays on her. The Kryptonian immediately screamed in pain, while her skin turned green.

"Go and greet Mr. Luthor for me when you are dead, dirty Kryptonian vermin!" spat the deceitful man with a sneer.

Supergirl agonized in pain, while Mia stood up and saw her new friend in distress with horror.

Fast as an arrow, the archer girl rushed at Diaz and jumped on him, wedging his head between her legs, spanning him like a horse. Diaz turned around to knock the girl down, but Mia remained glued to him. Pushing a ferocious roar, Diaz pushed himself against the wall, making the young archer unbalance.

He was about to attack him, when Connor took him by surprise and attacked him with his stun batons. Diaz cried out in pain, and began to attack the young black man in close combat.

Mia took the opportunity to help Supergirl get up and led her to a window. She broke the glass with her foot and installed the kryptonian in front of the sun.

"I hope this sun can help you regain strength," said the concerned archer.

"Don't worry about me," Kara replied, gradually regaining her strength. "We need to go help Connor."

In fact, the young black man tried to repel his enemy, Diaz remained a tough man. He managed to push Connor to the ground, and brandished his metallic arm, ready to shoot him.

"Goodbye boy!"

But Mia, quick as lightning, brandished her bow and shot an arrow which struck the right leg of Diaz. The man fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

The archer ran towards him, and threatened him with his bow on his head.

"Tell me where my brother or this arrow you pierce the skull!" she said dryly.

"Go to hell, kid!" spat Diaz pressing a button on his arm.

Immediately, a powerful detonation made the whole building tremble. Even Green Arrow, Alex, Spartan, J'onn and Dreamer (who fought aliens) felt it.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Mia.

"Our sophisticated weapon to shoot down anything that flies," said Diaz, standing up. "In addition, the plane for Metropolis is on schedule. That must have received our weapon."

It was then that Brainy's voice appeared in the earphones:

" _Supergirl… an airplane flying over the city has just lost one of its reactors, following a shot from an anti-particle gun. A plane headed for Metropolis which contains 200 passengers on board, it is losing altitude and will crash in the center of the city._ "

Horrified, Supergirl looked out from the broken window, and could see a plane dive down at top speed with an ignited engine. If this plane crashed in the city center, not only the passengers would pass away, but also a large number of citizens in the city. She had to save this device.

She was going to have to leave Mia and Connor. She turned to them. Mia gave him an alert look.

" **Go ahead, Supergirl! Go for it! This plane will crash and innocent people will die! Go for it! We got this!** "cried the young archer to her.

Nodding, Supergirl took off in the air, and left the building by the window and charged like a missile into the sky. She approached the plane. She used her super-breath to put out the ignited reactor, then went to land below the nose of the plane, and using her super-force, straightened the device, taking it away from the buildings of National City.

She flew, still holding the plane under the nose and carried it to the nearest airport. She saw a long, fully cleared landing strip. That would be the perfect place to put the device.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mia and Connor fought Dominators and Hellgrammites. Roaring in rage, Diaz pulled the arrow from his leg and ran like a wild lion to the two teenagers of the future. He pushed Connor away with the force of his metal arm and grabbed Mia by the neck and grabbed him against the wall.

"You are strong, little girl, but you're all alone!" he spat at her disdainfully. "Your super friend isn't there to save you. You are doomed, like your idiot brother!"

But Mia kept her hostile temper.

"I don't need Supergirl to beat you up!" she swore to him, spitting in his face.

Diaz shook his head, and Mia took advantage of this to throw a nice straight into his stomach, and used her legs to free himself from his grip. She fought the man in close combat, using techniques that Nyssa Al Ghul had taught her. Diaz knew how to dodge the blows of the girl, but took a kick right in the jaw.

He rubbed his face and spat blood on the floor.

"You have guts, little one, I grant you! You know how to defend yourself!"

"I had a very good mentor," Mia replied coldly, drawing her bow. "You'll find I'm full of surprises."

She shot several arrows at the man, but Diaz pushed them away using the waves emitted from his metal arm. Then he pressed another button on his arm, Trigger and ant speakers, high frequency sound waves that emanated. Mia yelped and covered her ears.

While Mia was effectively distracted, Diaz motioned for a Hellgrammite, who pulled a peak from his body and came to touch the archer in the stomach. Mia screamed in pain and fell to the ground, mechanically removing the pick.

Connor stood up and rushed like an unleashed animal on the aliens. He repelled a Dominator with one of his batons and killed the Hellgrammite with the other weapon in his hand.

"Hey, I need help!" the young man yelled at his headset. "Mia was touched, and I'm alone in front of aliens! I need help!"

Green Arrow, a few stories down, was fighting against tanned skin aliens, got the message, and addressed his headset.

"I heard you, Connor. Supergirl isn't with you?"

" _She must have gone to rescue a crashing plane! I need help ! And there is a madman with a metal arm full of weapons who attacks us! I need help!_ "

"I'm coming! Send me your location!" yelled Green Arrow, pushing back a Hellgrammite with one of his arrows.

"I am coming too!" yelled Alex who followed after him.

* * *

Supergirl managed to land the plane smoothly on the runway. The pilots and passengers sighed in relief. They cheered the Kryptonian from the airplane windows.

"Sorry for the forced landing in National City!" said the Girl of Steel, greeting everyone.

And she flew quickly into the air, returning to the building where Leviathan was.

* * *

William, who was hesitant to escape, unaware of how many enemies were in the building, stood before Margot who gave him a sinister look.

"You helped your friends to come here," said the angry old lady. "You were wrong to do this!"

"And you, you were wrong to kidnap me or threaten my loved ones," replied the young man coldly.

"You will quickly understand that you shouldn't have done that, William," said Margot.

Despite her injury, Mia got up and ran into a room, killing a Dominator with one of her arrows.

She saw William and looked relieved. The young man discovered his sister and ran to her.

"Mia!"

"William! Finally, I find you!" exclaimed the young archer.

The two hugged each other.

"We've to get out of here!" cried she.

"Mia, I presume," said Margot, looking at the brother and sister.

Mia separated from William and threatened the elderly lady with her bow and arrows. She deduced that it was the old lady she had had on the waiter's phone.

"Stay away from my brother, old lady!" shouted the archer.

"You sincerely thought of landing here and releasing your brother so easily?" exclaimed Margot. "You are like all humans who destroy this planet. So arrogant, stubborn. "Your species is so predictable!"

"Yes, we're all kinds of stubborn ," replied Mia, still holding the bow straight before the old lady.

"You won't stop us! No one can! Neither you, your friends, nor even Supergirl! Lower your bow or you will regret it!"

"You are the one who will regret having kidnapped my brother!" Mia got carried away, ready to shoot an arrow.

But before she could shoot, someone brutally pushed William out of the way, and a big metallic hand grabbed Mia by the shoulder and threw her back like a bundle on the ground.

Margot walked away from the room with a sneer, while Diaz approached the archer with a roar of rage.

"I will kill you all!"

On the ground, on her back, Mia tried to grab her bow a few inches from her, but the man with the metal arm put his foot on the archer's hand, making her moan in pain.

"You shouldn't have come here, kid! Your brother will stay here, whether you like it or not!" said Diaz, raising his metallic arm to the girl's head.

" **MIA!** "William yelled, desperate.

It was then that a draft came out of nowhere, and Supergirl crashed into Diaz, throwing him to the ground.

"Get away from them!" ordered the Kryptonian, in a dry voice.

At the sight of Supergirl, Diaz sneered as he brandished his metal hand again, and drew a discharge of kryptonite right into the belly of the kryptonian, who collapsed on the ground.

"Supergirl!" exclaimed Mia, running towards her.

William rushed over and with the help of his sister lifted Kara by the body, while Diaz walked over to them, sneering.

"It's a moment that I've been waiting for a long time! I'll kill the Girl of Steel, and then I'll force her dear cousin to kneel before me. His damn Krypton cockroaches think they are invincible, but they are wrong!"

It was then that a green arrow struck the metal arm, causing some sparks.

"What?" exclaimed Diaz.

"Stay away from Supergirl and my children!"yelled Green Arrow, seeing only the profile side of his enemy, threatening him with his bow and arrows.

Alex was next to him, brandishing a gun, straight ahead of her.

Diaz turned around and faced the archer and Alex. Green Arrow, eyes wide with amazement, looked dazed when he saw Ricardo Diaz's face. He had expected to fight aliens, but certainly not a doppelganger from one of his former enemies who had a huge metal arm on his left side. He was lost in thought.

Not noticing the archer's disturbance, Diaz just snickered.

"The girl's father who plays Robin Hood? What joke! I'm going to have fun today!"

"Put your hands on your head and lie on the floor!" Alex ordered, threatening him with her gun.

"Why would I do that, my little lady?" sneered the man with the metal arm.

"Diaz," murmured Green Arrow, in a dazed voice.

His enemy looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Do I know you? I don't know you! A guy disguised as Robin Hood, I would remember!"

Alex, Supergirl and Mia looked at Green Arrow and Diaz, surprised that the archer knew this man. William was the only one not to be surprised.

"But it doesn't matter," said Diaz, turning to Supergirl and the two children of the future. "I'm going to kill Super cousin and the two kids of the future."

He fired several kryptonite shots, but Mia and William, still holding Supergirl by the body, threw themselves on the ground, and avoided the greenish rays.

Alex fired several shots at Diaz, but the latter used his arm to protect himself.

"William, Mia, take Supergirl away from here!" Green Arrow ordered, regaining his senses. "Leave now!"

Mia complied and carried Supergirl away from the room, with William. Green Arrow rushed at Diaz and attacked him in close combat. Alex stepped into the fight and hit the beefy man in several places on his body.

Diaz managed to repel the director of the DEO, and fought Green Arrow. He wanted to hit the archer with his metal fist, but Oliver dodged his blows and punched Diaz in the face. Anger had taken place in surprise. This man was one of William's kidnappers. He was going to pay.

"You'll not touch my children!" shouted the archer at his enemy.

"Who are you, Robin Hood? You're not an alien!" Diaz replied.

"You don't know me, but I know you where I come from, and I defeated you!" grounded the archer, striking his enemy in the face.

Diaz took the punches from Green Arrow, and managed to activate his metal arm. Immediately, noises resounded. Green Arrow stopped his relentlessness on Diaz and saw several small metallic spheres flashing a reddish light.

Alex, who had stood up, examined the spheres and yelled:

"Bombs, we have to go!"

Green Arrow threw himself out of the room, taking Alex with him, before a powerful explosion destroyed the whole room. Then the duo ran down the hall and joined Mia and William who were supporting Supergirl. They found Connor who repelled a Hellgrammite with his batons.

"William!" he exclaimed when he saw his friend. "Have you found him?"

"Hey Connor!" said William, then turned to the others. "Don't hang around here, the portal that I opened will soon close! We have to go now!"

"Copy that," Alex replied before addressing her headset. "Let everyone fall back towards the portal! J'onn, Spartan, Dreamer, we need to get out of here!"

Further, Spartan and Dreamer repelled aliens and took the direction of the portal.

"Copy that, we fall back!" replied Spartan.

They all returned to the hall, where the portal was starting to shrink. They started to disappear in the vortex, then came the turn of Connor, Alex, William, Mia, Supergirl and Green Arrow.

They went through the portal. Green Arrow turned and saw Diaz rushing towards them, with a savage look. He wanted to attack her, but the portal was going to disappear and it was the only way out so as not to be trapped in a building full of aliens.

He disappeared into the vortex and immediately the portal disappeared, as if evaporated.

" **NO!** "Diaz gagged himself, mad with rage.

"Relax, Mr. Diaz," intervened Margot who joined him with a neutral air.

"They fled," retorted the man with the metal arm.

"But all is well, they're not ready to leave," said Margot with a sneer. "William will very much find out what happens when we are betrayed! And Mia's obstinacy in attacking us will be extremely fatal to her."

* * *

At DEO, everyone caught their breath. Supergirl resumed colors with the yellow sun, while William came towards her.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet," said the young man. "I'm William. Oliver Queen's son."

"Nice to meet you, William," replied Supergirl, smiling. "I'm glad we were able to free you."

Green Arrow had removed his hood and mask and came towards his son and his friend.

"It's nice to see you again, William," said Oliver with a cheerful smile.

"Dad," exclaimed the young man of the future. "I'm happy to see you again."

"Me too."

Alex congratulated the members of her team.

"This operation was a great success," she said, smiling. "Thank you very much for coming to lend us a hand."

"It was a pleasure," replied J'onn with a smile.

"Delighted to have been able to help," added Dreamer, removing his mask.

"The Earth of Supergirl and his aliens," said Diggle, who seemed overwhelmed. "I was delighted to have fought with you. John Diggle."

"Nia Nal," said the young woman. "But the people call me Dreamer."

"Pleased to meet you," Dig replied, shaking his hand.

"J'onn J'onzz, the last survivor of Mars," J'onn added, tilting his head.

"Unbelievable!" Dig replied even more overwhelmed than he was.

Mia and Connor joined Mia, Supergirl and Oliver.

"We did it!" Connor exclaimed.

"We saved William!" Mia said, joyful. "And it's thanks to you, Supergirl!"

"It's thanks to all of us, Mia," replied the Kryptonian. "The teamwork!"

"Thank you for releasing me from these crazy Leviathans," added William.

"I guess we're going to have to go back to Earth – 1," said Connor.

Supergirl nodded and looked at Mia and William:

"Anyway, it was nice to meet you guys! You will always be welcome in National City!"

"This is not where that ends, Kara," Oliver replied, smiling.

"No, that's for sure," replied Mia, smiling. "Supergirl … you're really… really…"

But she couldn't finish her sentence because she felt very weird. She tried to stand, but was dizzy. She saw double, while having trouble standing.

Worried, Supergirl and Oliver turned to her.

"Mia, are you okay?" asked the kryptonian, worried.

"Mia, can you hear us?" Oliver said, looking at his worried daughter.

The archer tried to keep her eyes open, but didn't succeed. She saw close twice, as if she were drugged, their voices rang like the roar for her.

"Mia! Mia! Mia!"

"I … don't feel… so good…" she mumbled, trying to keep her eyes open.

Then the young girl vanishes. Supergirl barely caught up with her. Oliver hastened to go to her, supporting her.

"Mia!" exclaimed the archer of Earth – 1 with anguish.

"Rao, she's burning!" Supergirl exclaimed, placing her hand on Mia's forehead.

The young archer of the future was unconscious and her face had turned pale. William and Connor looked at her with anguish.

" **Alex! Alex! Come quickly! Mia needs help!** "called Kara to her sister.

Immediately, the elder Danvers rushed like an arrow towards them, kneeling to touch the inert face of Mia.

"She's burning with fever," she exclaimed. "We have a medbay at DEO! You've to take her quickly so that I can examine her!"

"What's wrong with my daughter?" exclaimed Oliver, horrified. "What does she have?"

"I don't know yet, but I need to examine her, Oliver!" Alex said.

"You can trust my sister, Oliver," added Supergirl. "Alex has medical knowledge. And we have an excellent medical team at DEO! They will quickly find what she has!"

"Dad, please," exclaimed William, worried about his sister.

Oliver nodded and lifted his daughter into his arms.

"Where is this medbay?"

"Over there, quickly, follow me!" replied Alex, running before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, William may have been released, he, Mia and Oliver are still hearing about Leviathan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good reading!

**Chapter 8:**

Mia was lying on a bed in the DEO medbay. She hadn't regained consciousness since she passed out in the arms of Supergirl and Oliver. The archer had immediately taken her to the infirmary, then Alex had taken a blood test, then analyzed her to determine the girl's diagnosis. Oliver was waiting at his bedside, praying that she would recover. Across from the bed were Supergirl, William, Connor and Dig, concerned about Mia's condition.

William had been told what had happened since his abduction. The old lady from Leviathan forcing him to work for her, forcing him to install kryptonite in drones and then create a red sky. She had threatened to attack Mia and Connor if he did not follow their instructions.

"It was me they wanted. Mia and Connor were there, only to put pressure on me. I had no choice but to obey them," explained the young man. "They forced me to load the kryptonite drones and create this red sky."

"You don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault," replied Supergirl.

"But I disobeyed them by taking you to Leviathan, and now it's Mia who suffers the consequences because of me. They went after her for revenge on me."

"Mia isn't going to die, William, my sister is analyzing her blood, currently, we will quickly know what she has,"reassured him the Girl of Steel.

Oliver, who was holding his unconscious daughter's hand, listened to everything William had told them. Despite Kara's optimism, he couldn't help but feel a shiver run down him spine. He remembered when Damian Dahrk had forced Quentin Lance to obey his demands, and by wanting to arrest him, Dahrk had taken revenge by killing Laurel. Was Oliver going to relive the same scenario with his children? Was he going to lose his daughter? He had accepted his fate. He had resolved to die on the day of his death during the next Crisis, but he couldn't accept to see his daughter of the future die before his eyes. It couldn't end like this. Mia must live! And he was going to find a way to save her. For him, for Mia.

"I hope Alex will find it soon," said Connor, looking at Mia unconscious.

William was still anxious.

"She's coming back," said John Diggle.

They all turned their heads to see Alex arriving in the infirmary room, her eyes anxious. Oliver stood up and studied her gaze. Judging by the nervous look he could see on the young woman's face, he understood that Alex wasn't going to bring him good news.

"So what's wrong with her?"asked the archer anxiously, knowing that the answer was not going to please him.

Alex cleared her throat before answering:

"Mia was poisoned. By the venom of a Hellgrammite."

Everyone was shocked and anxious about this news. Worried, Kara looked around. William and Connor were paralyzed by the concern, completely stunned. And Oliver, whom Supergirl had never seen so worried about, seemed to have been struck by lightning.

"She only received a small dose of the poison, but enough to kill someone. The poison is encrusted in his body and will kill her slowly. In my estimation, she only has twenty hours to live."

After a silence, Oliver looked at his daughter with concern.

"How could she have been poisoned?"

"During the rescue, she was hit by an alien woodpecker," said Connor, shocked.

"While I was on my way to save the plane that crashed," continued Supergirl sullenly. "This attack on the plane was a diversion to get me away so they could go after Mia."

Oliver turned to Alex again, still looking anxious.

"Does… there is a cure to that?"

Alex nodded, but still anxious.

"There is, yeah. But we need a Hellgrammite for it to work. The hardest part is getting to find one. Either they are dead or fleeing across the globe. Finding one quickly would be a miracle."

"Is that really necessary to have one of these things for the cure?"asked William, worried about his sister.

"Without a Hellgrammite, it would take a week to create a cure," replied the director of DEO.

"Mia is not a week old," said Oliver.

"I know," replied Alex, nodding. "I have launched an alert to all my agents. As soon as they spot one, we will be immediately informed and ready to catch it."

"The best thing would be to go back there and catch one," Green Arrow suggested dryly. "We can't just wait for the solution to come by falling from the sky."

"Oliver, we can't go back there, it's too dangerous!" Dig replied. "You saw the number of aliens there were. They are much more numerous than us, with very sophisticated weapons. We would need an army to defeat them all."

"It would be better than sitting idly by watching my daughter die," Oliver said firmly.

"Oliver, be reasonable," said Supergirl. "We've no chance of succeeding there. Even for me, with or without kryptonite, we are vulnerable. With this Diaz who has his metal arm.

"Diaz?"Dig exclaimed, intrigued.

"Ricardo Diaz. He said he was called like that. A completely crazy guy who tried to kill me with kryptonite."

"Ricardo Diaz? He is here?"cried Oliver's friend in amazement.

"Do you know this guy?" asked Alex.

"Not him," replied Oliver, shaking his head. "On Earth - 1, we had a Ricardo Diaz, who had exactly the same face as that of Leviathan. Ours didn't have a metal arm, but it was as dangerous as that one."

"And what has become of him?" added Supergirl.

"He's dead. Long story."

"In the meantime, that doesn't solve the problem for my sister," replied William.

Then Mia started to move.

"William?"

Everyone watched her wake up. Her complexion was pale, and her eyes barely open.

"Sis, how are you feeling?"William asked him kindly.

"Headache," replied the young archer, in a weak voice. "Where is dad? Where's Supergirl?"

Oliver took his daughter's hand again, while Kara landed next to him.

"I'm here," said the archer of Earth – 1 with a reassuring smile. "And Kara is here too."

"Hey Mia," said the Kryptonian with a smile.

"What's happening? Why am I sick?" asked Mia.

"You have been poisoned by an alien, we are working to find a cure," explained Oliver wanting to be reassuring.

"You'll be quickly healed, Mia, don't worry," added Supergirl, keeping his smile.

She turned to her sister Alex, taking her away from the group gathered around Mia's bed.

"We must find a Hellgrammite. I can ask Nia if she has any info on one of them who happens to be hanging around town."

"It might help us," replied his sister.

"Mia was poisoned because I wasn't there. If she dies, that will be my fault."

"Kara, that's Leviathan, the people in charge," insisted Alex. "It is not your fault. Rescuing this plane was the best thing to do. You know it very well."

"We need to find a cure. Oliver sacrificed himself for Barry and me last year. I can't let her daughter die," explained Supergirl anxiously.

"And we're going to save her, don't worry. My agents are on the job. They'll soon find a Hellgrammite in town."

Then a cell phone rings. William took a cell phone out of his jacket and saw it displayed: Masked number. He looked distraught.

"That's Leviathan, they gave me this phone so they could contact me at any time."

Supergirl and Alex returned to the medbay, while Mia looked up slightly, despite his weak state, then Oliver gave a determined look to her future son.

"Answer, and put on the speaker."

Connor and Dig turned to the young man who answered by pressing the speaker.

"Hello?"

Margot's voice was heard, and everyone could hear it:

" _William, I warned you that this would happen! I warned you! You disobey us and your loved ones will suffer the consequences. How is your sister doing? Poison hasn't finished her yet?_ "

Everyone listened to her, silently. Oliver had his hand on that of his daughter lying on the bed, and listened with a dark look. These Leviathan people were going to pay for what they had done to his children. Kara looked at Oliver and Mia, before turning to William, determined look.

"Go to the hell!" replied William dryly.

" _Keep talking to me like this and your sister will die._ "

"What do you want?"

" _Despite your mistake for showing Supergirl our hiding place, I am ready to give you a second chance. A last chance. Leviathan has in his possession the cure that can cure Mia. An effective cure that will save your sister. I am ready to offer it to you._ "

Despite his anger, the young man of the future felt renewed hope. But his father kept his angry look. They weren't going to give them the free antidote. It was obvious that they wanted something.

"And I imagine you want something in return?"

" _Of course, we can't hide anything from you. I want Supergirl._ "

At these words, all looked at the Kryptonian who remained cold. Mia looked at her super-friend with concern.

" _You give me Supergirl, and in exchange, I will offer you the antidote that saves your sister's life. Another chance to redeem yourself._ "

"I'm certainly not going to bring Supergirl to you to kill her," William objected coolly.

" _Think carefully, William! Your sister's life or that of Supergirl! Since your superhero spends her time rescuing the arrogant and selfish people who are destroying this planet, she will not object to saving an innocent life. Which life is more valuable to you? Mia's or Supergirl's?_ "

William was speechless, not knowing what to answer.

" _William?_ "

Then, the Kryptonian, without warning, grabbed the phone from the young man's hands and answered, to everyone's surprise.

"It's Supergirl! I agree to surrender to you!"

"What?" exclaimed Alex, shocked.

Even Oliver and Mia were stunned and glared at Kara, but Kara ignored them. Connor and Dig looked at her wondering what she had in mind.

" _Supergirl! What a surprise ! But I suspected that William would be with you! You are so predictable! Like your Kryptonian cousin!_ "

"I agree to surrender, provided you give us the cure that will cure Mia," exclaimed the Kryptonian in a firm voice.

" _Alright_ _! We will be waiting for you near the docks. In front of container number 17. You have one hour. Not one more._ "

And the line cut. Everyone looked at Supergirl, as if she had gone mad.

"Kara, do you realize what you just did?"exclaimed Alex, outside of her.

"What were you thinking? added Oliver, furious and stunned.

"I'm saving your daughter's life, Oliver, you're welcome," Kara replied simply.

"And so? I'm supposed to sit there and watch you throw yourself in the lion's mouth and then see you die without reacting? You really know me very badly!"

"There is no way that Mia dies because of me. They kidnapped your son and poisoned your daughter to reach me. I cannot accept this."

"But there's got to be another way," Dig said.

"He has no others," replied the Kryptonian, wanting to leave the infirmary.

But Mia got up and managed to grab a piece of Supergirl's red cape and pull her towards her, as if she wanted to keep her from leaving.

"No, don't, Supergirl! Don't!"

"Mia!" exclaimed the Kryptonian.

Oliver grabbed his daughter and forced her to go back to bed, but the young archer still clung to the red cape.

"I don't want Supergirl to sacrifice herself for me! It is out of the question! I refuse!" cried Mia, despite her weakened state.

"Mia, I have to," Kara replied simply.

She was touched that Oliver's daughter wanted to prevent her from sacrificing herself, but she had no choice.

Mia, desperate, turned to her father.

"Dad, please stop her from doing that! I don't want Supergirl to sacrifice himself for me! This guy Diaz will kill her if she goes there!"

Oliver nodded and motioned for his daughter to let go of the cloak. Then Mia complied. And the ark of Earth – 1 turned to his Kryptonian friend.

"Kara, can I talk to you, in private?"

The two left the medbay and chatted near the entrance.

"Reassure me, you do not intend to go to surrender?"

Kara looked at Oliver like he was crazy.

"Your daughter is dying," she lost her temper. "There are no other choices to make. If giving me back can save her, I might as well do it without waiting."

"Mia is my daughter, yeah," replied Oliver dryly. "I'm her father, I want to save her as much as you do. And I believe that as the father of my daughter, I have a say. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for my daughter. Mia doesn't agree and neither do I!"

"Oliver, I remind you that you sacrificed yourself for Barry and me, when you were asked nothing. You abandoned your family to save us. I don't see how I shouldn't be doing the same."

Oliver went to great lengths to stay calm. Alex was right, Kara could be stubborn when she could. But on the other hand, he understood her. If it was him instead of Supergirl, he would certainly react the same way. He took a long breath and replied:

"Kara, that's very different today. It has nothing to do with my deal. I didn't sacrifice myself for you to throw yourself into the pasture of a sect which wants your death. We have to find another way. There are bound to be other alternatives. Leviathan is in control. Right now, I want to go and massacre all these people with my bow and arrows, and I don't want envy. Only these people are smart. They will be able to trap you and we will not be further advanced to save my daughter or arrest Diaz and Leviathan. And even if you delibering, there is no guarantee that they will give us the cure to save my daughter."

"Delivering to them is our best chance to save Mia," Kara replied, self-confident.

"What we need is to find one of these things… Hellgramm… things... so that Alex can create a cure."

"What if we can't find it? I don't want to give up. I must surrender to Leviathan to save Mia."

Oliver stood in front of Kara drawing her bow before her.

"I won't let you go! I have to stop you from doing that!"

Stunned, Supergirl looked at Oliver, wondering if he was really going to shoot him with an arrow.

"You know very well that bullets do nothing to me! So, it isn't your arrows that will stop me!"

"You also know that I have kryptonite arrows," replied the archer dryly without lowering his bow.

"Are you going to shoot me with a kryptonite arrow?" exclaimed Kara stunned.

"That won't kill you, only weaken you for a while. I didn't go with Novu to watch you die like a slaughter pig. You're my friend, Kara. And I have no desire to shoot you with that!"

"So let me go! Get out of the way!" insisted Supergirl.

"No!"Oliver thundered in a deep voice.

Then Alex arrived and stood between the two.

"That's enough, stop it, both of you! Stop it, stop it! Oliver, drop your bow, right now! And you, Kara, I forbid you to leave this agency without my permission."

"Alex," said Kara.

"No, nobody is going to die! Neither Mia nor my sister! I agree with Oliver, there is out of question that you sacrifice yourself, Kara! You're my sister and I'll not watch you die! Do you remember the Nazis who wanted to rip your heart out and threatened to destroy Central City on Earth – 1 if you weren't delivered to them? We never delivered you to them! We fought them and we won! There has to be another way to stop Leviathan. I discussed it with J'onn. We may have a plan."

* * *

Later, Supergirl, Oliver, Dig, William and Connor stood in the DEO control room. J'onn stood near Alex. Brainy unveiled the image of Ricardo Diaz on one of the screens."

"This is Ricardo Diaz. Former drug lord in Metropolis. Six years ago, Superman dismantled his gang after a failed armed robbery. During Superman's intervention, Diaz was injured in the arm and had to be amputated. Since then, he has devoted unlimited hatred to Superman."

"Which is why he wants me dead," said Supergirl.

"Since his arrest, no trace of him anywhere," added Brainy.

"His metal arm, where does it come from?" asked Alex.

"Lex Luthor," Kara replied. "Diaz said that Lex provided him with a new arm that contains weapons. One of which is kryptonite."

"He may not be the Diaz we fought in Star City, but with what you say, he is just as dangerous as ours," replied John Diggle. "Kara, if his arm contains kryptonite, you'll need help to stop him."

"John is right, if Diaz hates Kryptonians, he will never give up! He'll find a way to kill Kara," Oliver explained.

"Alex, what's your plan?" asked Supergirl.

"Nia may have some clues to find a Hellgrammite in town," said Alex.

"But we have to consider the possibility that this plan won't come to fruition," added J'onn. "Supergirl will be going to the rendezvous place, but not alone."

"Leviathan asked me to deliver Supergirl to them," replied William. "I must be present."

"Not necessarily you, William," replied the Martian. "We should be able to track Kara so that we can follow Leviathan and stop them before they harm her."

"I use bait to trap them," said Supergirl determinedly.

"The important thing is to get ahead of them before they hurt you," J'onn insisted.

"I'll be there," Oliver said, lifting his bow. "I won't let anything happen to Kara."

"And me too," added Alex.

Together, they were going to set up the plan to stop Leviathan.

"We're going to save Mia and arrest Leviathan," said Green Arrow, putting on his hood. "Suit up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading and reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry I'm very late. I'm on vacation and where I was before I didn't have wi-fi to access the Internet. Now I have some.

**Chapter 9:**

John and Connor gradually discovered the alien universe of the Earth of Supergirl. Nia, dressed in Dreamer, had taken them to the alien bar, where the two men of Earth – 1 saw people, all except earthlings. They would have thought they were in a Star Wars movie. Even for Connor, who came from the future, the shock was enormous.

"If somebody has been told me that I would find myself in an alien bar," exclaimed the young man not finding his words, looking around.

"What are we doing here?" asked John, completely shocked at the sight of all the strangers from distant planets.

"If there's someone who knows where you can find a Hellgrammite, that's in this bar," Dreamer said, going over to the counter.

"Hopefully we'll find out before Supergirl has to sacrifice herself," said Connor.

"Alex and Oliver will make sure of it, I'm sure," said Diggle.

Then they approached the bar, and came to meet Al, the owner of the Bar. At the sight of Dreamer, his face lit up with a beaming smile.

"Dreamer, my favorite hero!"

"Hey Al!"replied the superhero, shaking her hand. "How is business going?"

"Wonderfully, I have a good clientele, I have nothing to complain about."

Then he saw John and Connor, who watched him suspiciously, not used to conversing with aliens.

"Al, this is friends of mine, Dig and Connor, they come from far away, explained Dreamer.

"Dreamer's friends are welcome in my bar," Al replied, smiling. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you," Dig replied hastily, not wanting to experience an alien drink.

"No thanks," added Connor in the same frame of mind as his father.

Then Dreamer regained seriousness.

"Al, this isn't a courtesy call. I'm looking for a Hellgrammite. One of them poisoned a young girl. Without a cure, she'll die. Do you happen to know where we can find one?"

Al wiped a glass, shrugging helplessly.

"Sorry, but the Hellgrammites don't run the streets in National City. Most are killers. They hide in the shadows. And since what happened with the government last year, they have been very discreet."

"Are you sure you wouldn't have heard a rumor or something that might help me," Dreamer insisted.

"No, but I believe that could give you some information," replied the man, pointing to someone. "This guy in the red cap. His name is Bren, he's a Valerian. It's said that he hangs out with people who are very infrequent. It would not be impossible for him to know where to find Hellgrammites."

"Thanks."

Then our three heroes walked to reach a young alien named Bren in a red cap sipping a glass of vodka. When he saw Dreamer approaching him, he stood up immediately, and looked distraught.

"Stay back! Stay back!"

Dig and Connor began to pull out their guns to fight back, while Dreamer quietly raised her hand.

"Calm down, we don't want a problem, we just want to talk to you."

"No, go away! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"We need you to help us find an alien!" Dreamer insisted, still in a calm voice.

"No, leave me alone!" yelled the panicked alien.

He jumped up immediately, passed through Dig and Connor, pushing them away with his superhuman strength and rushed out of the bar. Dreamer cursed and ran after him.

Bren left the bar at full speed, rushing as if chased by the devil. But hardly having crossed a few meters from the bar, a lasso of energy wrapped itself around him and fell to the ground. Dreamer pulled on his lasso, dragging him to her. John Diggle and Connor joined her and pointed their weapons at him.

"Please, let me go!"sobbed Bren, prisoner of the lasso.

"All we want is that you tell us where to find a Hellgrammite," retorted the superhero.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't help you," cried the young captive alien. "They would kill me if I help you."

"Who are they?" Dig asked threateningly.

"Leviathan," replied Bren.

"Leviathan approached you?" wondered Dreamer.

"These people would be able to track ants inside the ground," Bren explained in panic. "They are everywhere and see everything. If they know I'm telling you, they'll kill me."

"If you help us, we'll protect you," Dig told him in a calm voice.

"You can't protect me any more than you can protect yourself," said the alien.

"We've already fought with Leviathan, we'll start again if necessary," added Connor. "One of our friends is dying. We need you to help us."

"There's no one around us," Dreamer pointed out to his captive. "No one is watching you. In addition Leviathan is already busy with Supergirl. If you help us, no one will know anything about you. I'll close my eyes to your shenanigans. Help us save our dying friend."

"You promise me?" asked Bren, still anxious.

"Yes," replied the superhero.

* * *

Green Arrow was already on the docks when Supergirl landed near him. Then William appeared near the archer. Supergirl felt guilty about Mia's worrying state, even if Oliver didn't hold her responsible. She couldn't bear the idea that her friend's daughter might die, when the latter had made a pact with a cosmic being from space to save her. But she was confident of the plan. She had promised Oliver to get the cure to save Mia, and Alex would make sure that nothing happened to the Kryptonian.

They were in front of a large black container with the number 17. Then a van parked right in front of them. By reflex, Green Arrow drew his bow, and prepared an arrow, while Supergirl got into position to retaliate.

Margot got out of the long vehicle and came to stand behind the van facing the three heroes.

"William, so you finally agreed to send us Supergirl," she shouted jubilantly.

"Leave him alone, it was I who wanted to come," cried Supergirl in a firm voice. "You want me, so leave William alone."

"But I don't think I remember inviting this archer here," said Margot, pointing to Green Arrow.

The latter replied in a deep filtered voice:

" **I'm where I need to be. You kidnapped my son and poisoned my daughter. My place is here and I should stick an arrow in your head!** "

He aimed at the old lady with his bow, but Margot just snickered.

"Shoot me and your daughter dies. And that's not what you want Mr. Queen. Do you really want to risk your daughter's life?"

Supergirl motioned to Green Arrow to lower his bow, and turned his gaze to the old lady.

"I came, exactly as you wanted," she said threateningly. "Now it's up to you to keep your word. The cure."

But Margot just sneered, as if she had the advantage.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to give you the cure and then fly away afterwards? Certainly not. You will come to us."

" **No, Supergirl won't go anywhere with you until I see the cure,** "exclaimed Green Arrow in a filtered voice, still angry with his bow drawn. " **Do you think we are stupid enough to trust you blindly? Show us the cure!** "

"If you insist," replied the old lady, sighing. "Mr. Diaz?"

Immediately, the massive figure of Ricardo Diaz joined Margot. The criminal looked at our heroes with a threatening look. He took out of one of his pockets of his jacket, a tube bottle containing a black liquid.

"The cure," he replied. "Let Supergirl come up to us and you will have it."

" **And what proves to us that this antidote is not a fake,** " replied Green Arrow without lowering his bow." **Do you really believe that we will only accept your word?** "

"In this case, I break this vial, and your kid is doomed," replied Diaz, waving the vial tube in his hand. "What do you choose, Robin Hood?"

"I agreed to surrender on condition that Mia was saved," replied Supergirl in a loud voice. "I want to be sure that this cure will cure it. And if it is not the case, if you lied to us, I'll kill you."

Diaz giggled.

"Super cousin would betray her code to save a little blonde? How poetic. I regret that Lex Luthor is no longer with us to see this."

"I defeated Lex. I'll defeat you too," replied the Kryptonian plump.

"That's us who lead the show, my little blonde," retorted Diaz resuming his seriousness. "Go ahead and tell Robin Hood to lower his bow or do I break this vial?"

He used his metal arm to grab the tube and held it in the air. Growling in rage, archer of Earth – 1 lowered his bow, while Supergirl walked toward Margot and Diaz in silence. Once towards them, she stopped and stared at her two enemies with a dark look.

"Perfect!" sneered Margot.

"Now give him the cure," the Kryptonian ordered dryly.

Diaz nodded and walked quietly over to Oliver and William. Green Arrow looked at the criminal with rage and hatred. Proud, Diaz handed him the bottle, and immediately the archer took her hands.

"When you have healed your daughter, don't forget to convey my friendships," he exclaimed, sneering with a Machiavellian look. "Your kid is a real tigress! She is cute, it would be a shame if something bad happens to her!"

And he chuckled even more, increasing the anger of the archer, who couldn't help but think of the Diaz of Earth – 1 he had known. The Diaz who had repeatedly threatened him with the same jubilant look. To believe that on any Earth, Ricardo Diaz was a evil guy.

Green Arrow, despite his immense anger, had to make an effort to remain calm. He remembered that his daughter was dying, that he had to focus on healing. If it was up to him, he would attack Diaz on the spot with his arrows. But there was Mia. He couldn't accept the death of his future daughter.

Suddenly, without warning, Diaz grabbed William, grabbed him by the neck and dragged him along.

" **WILLIAM!** "

Green Arrow immediately drew his bow again and aimed at Diaz. Supergirl, horrified, wanted to intervene, but someone shot her a kryptonite dart in the neck, causing her to fall to the ground.

Diaz held William by the neck, while the archer of Earth – 1 threatened him with his bow.

" **LET HIM GO,** **LAST CHANCE!** "

"My metal hand is extremely powerful," sneered Diaz, holding William's neck with his metal hand. "One press and it's instant death for your son. Put away your bow, Robin Hood or I'll break your kid's neck!"

" **LET HIM GO, RIGHT** **NOW!** "

"Impossible, Mr. Queen," replied Margot. "We still need William. He's one of us. He has a role to play for us."

" **I'LL KILL YOU ALL OF YOU,"** swore Green Arrow angrily, addressing Diaz and Margot.

"Dad, it's okay! It's okay!" William intervened in the claws of the criminal with the metallic arm. "It's not worth it to face them! Go save Mia! It's she who has the most value! (He spoke to Margot.) You have won, I join you! Let my dad go with the cure!"

"Wise decision, kid," exclaimed Diaz, releasing the young man. "You look a lot smarter than your paternal archer."

William joined Margot, while Diaz smirked at the archer of Earth – 1.

"I know the feeling of failure. That look you got, I got it when Superman deprived me of my arm. And that I lost everything that day. Today is a new day for me. Because I win and you… you lose… You are only a human with a bow and arrows… You cannot fight us…"

In his heart, Oliver was jubilant to see Diaz strutting around. The idea that his enemy could really fight him was downright laughable. He was already considering several ways to eliminate him.

"Do you really believe scaring me, Diaz?" replied Green Arrow in a calm but firm voice. "On my Earth, I also had a Ricardo Diaz like you. He threatened me more than once and I managed to defeat him. I'm not Superman, and I don't have superpowers… But you make a serious mistake of underestimating me, because you have no idea what I'm able of. I swear I will kill you, and that's not your metal arm that will protect you from me."

"You will not kill me," replied Diaz, in no way terrified. "I hold your son. Your daughter is dying. You can only save one of your children. Which of the two is most valuable to you, Robin Hood?"

"I'll kill you, I swear you," spat the archer angrily.

Diaz just snickered, turned back to the van, opened the back doors and threw Supergirl inside. He motioned for William to come up with her. The young man immediately complied.

Margot rejoined the interior of the vehicle, then Diaz bid farewell to the archer before getting into the van. The vehicle started and left the platforms, under the threatening gaze of Green Arrow.

Alex Danvers joined him immediately.

"Do you have the cure?" she asked him.

"They gave me that, but I don't know if it's really the cure," replied Green Arrow, showing him the tube. "Do you know if it looks like this thing?"

He handed her the tainted liquid. Alex examined it before shrugging.

"I can't tell you without analysis," she replied. "I have to take it to DEO. Has Kara activated her plotter?"

Green Arrow raised his sleeve and took out a GPS integrated into his arm. A signal was moving.

"Yes, she activated it. I can trace her. They have gone far enough. I can follow them without them noticing."

"Are you sure you don't need a team of my agents?"

"That won't be necessary," replied the archer. "I could intervene. I promise I will save your sister, Alex. Did John and Dreamer find something?"

"I haven't heard from them yet. I return to DEO to analyze this tube. If this is the real cure, I give it to Mia right away."

"Do what you can to save my daughter, Alex. I trust you. I'm going to get Kara back."

He got on a motorbike, parked near the container. He started it and left at full speed, while Alex took the way back to DEO.

* * *

The alien Bren had told Dreamer about an abandoned house on the outskirts of the city. No one came to the neighborhood, there was more chance of finding harmful aliens. John Diggle stepped forward, gun in hand, while Connor stayed near Dreamer, ready to fight back.

The house was plunged into darkness. Finally, the light came on. They all turned to see an individual in costume send them a sly smile.

"Were you looking for something?"

"Who are you?" Dig said, threateningly and raising his gun.

"Leviathan sends me to welcome you," replied the man with a sneer. "Do you think we are stupid enough to let a Hellgrammite go free?"

"You realize there are three of us and you're alone," Dreamer pointed out threateningly.

"Who said I was alone?" called out the man.

Immediately, four Dominators suddenly arrived and attacked our three heroes.

"Oh no again!" cried Dig.

"I'm getting used to it," Connor added, brandishing his batons.

Dreamer used his energetic lasso to repel aliens, while Dig and Connor fought them with bare hands.

* * *

Supergirl, weakened by kryptonite, looked around. She was inside the van. William was standing near her. The Kryptonian gave him a look, telling her that she was fine. Diaz watched them both with a triumphant look. It looks like he was living on a Christmas day.

"You'll never guess what I am thinking about," said the delighted criminal.

"At a good hairdresser's address?" replied Supergirl a fierce voice.

"What I will eat for dinner this evening," replied Diaz, still grinning. "A steak or a lobster. A day like this, it is celebrated. Admittedly, it's really not that frequent. See you helpless and at our mercy.

"Enjoy it, because this is the last time you will see that," threw the kryptonian to him with balance. "If I was you, I would avoid ordering a lobster right away, because I'm not dead yet."

She was proud of her answer, but her captor replied:

"Not yet, but very soon. It would have been necessary to poison a blonde kid to reach you. It's such a fun situation. Leviathan wins, so do I."

"You seem so sure of yourself," William said in a calm voice. "Be careful, arrogance will play tricks on you."

"Thank you for the advice, kid, but I'll survive!"

Then the van stopped in front of a deserted warehouse, plunged into darkness. Margot and Diaz got out, then armed men opened the back of the vehicle and forced William and Supergirl to get down.

The Kryptonian was thrown to the ground, while William remained neutral in front of his captors.

"You have Supergirl, what can I serve you well now?" he asked.

"I knew you would ask for it," said Margot with a sneer.

Diaz forced him to take a gun in his hand. William looked at the man, doubtful.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"You're with us, William, you are part of Leviathan, from now on, and that is why, to prove your allegiance, we want you to kill Supergirl for us," replied Margot with a sneer.

Supergirl looked at the young man, while William remained neutral.

"Are you asking me to kill her?"

"I asked you which life is more valuable to you? Your sister's or Supergirl's?" asked Margot.

William looked at the Kryptonian, the latter gave her a determined look. She nodded, very calm and not at all panicked. After looking at the Girl of Steel for a long time, William turned to Margot and Diaz with a sneer.

"There is just a problem," he threw them with a sly look.

"Oh yeah? Which?" asked Diaz, curious.

"I'm not William," replied the young man, when red eyes appeared on his face.

"What the…?" exclaimed Diaz, stunned.

Immediately, William's form disappeared to make way for J'onn J'onzz. All the members of Leviathan were shocked. Supergirl stood up and got rid of her kryptonite dart. She was proud of her plan.

Then a motorbike came out of nowhere, and Green Arrow appeared, leaping from his motorbike and drawing his bow and arrows.

"I don't have super-speed, hopefully I'm not too late," asked the archer of Earth - 1.

"No, you're right on time," replied Supergirl, delighted.

J'onn, Green Arrow and the Kryptonian faced their stunned enemies.

"You cheated on us!" roared Margot, her face filled with fury.

"You really thought that we were going to deliver Supergirl to you without thinking of a plan of attack?" Green Arrow threw them a cheerful voice.

Oliver was proud of the plan they had built. Get the cure while keeping Kara alive. Leviathan had claimed the presence of William, he had anticipated the possibility that they would kidnap him again, and that's why Alex had suggested that J'onn, being a polymorphic Martian, would take his place to trap their enemies. That he had given Kara a beacon allowing her to be followed remotely and retrieved.

"I'm afraid the lobster won't be for tonight, Mr. Diaz," replied J'onn with a mocking air.

Even Supergirl was celebrating their success.

"You were wrong to do that," replied Margot, furious. "I can guarantee that your children will pay a high price."

Diaz brandishes his metal fist in the air.

"Nothing will stop me from killing you!"

He spouted green rays on our three heroes. Supergirl flew away, avoiding them. J'onn took its Martian form and flew away in turn. Then the armed men attacked.

Green Arrow shot several arrows and fought the Leviathan minions. Supergirl pushed back with his super-breath. J'onn neutralized them with his telepathy. Then a Dominator grabbed him and pushed him back. Green Arrow, who had just neutralized a Leviathan man, shot an arrow at the creature that was attacking J'onn.

Diaz rushed like a lion in rage towards Supergirl, but the archer of Earth – 1 blocked his way.

" **If you want to kill Supergirl, you'll have to go through me first,** " Green Arrow said in his filtered voice.

"I'm not afraid of a guy who disguises himself as Robin Hood!"roared the criminal out of him.

" **Believe me, you should,"** retorted the archer.

Diaz screamed in rage, and waved his metal arm around to strike Green Arrow. But the archer had good reflexes to dodge it. Diaz did everything to reach his opponent with his metal arm. Without results, he failed to touch him.

He used his metal arm and projected powerful rays of energy. Green Arrow barely pushed them away.

As Margot fled with a few men, Supergirl grabbed the van with her superpower, lifted it up and threw it into the air and fell to the ground, completely battered.

Then she pushed back some Dominators.

Green Arrow shot several arrows at Diaz, but Diaz used his metallic arm to create waves that repelled them.

"I refuse to be defeated by a bow and arrows!" he roared, in rage.

Then the two men clashed in close combat. Diaz did everything to reach the archer, but the archer was much faster, and he struck his enemy in several places. The criminal managed to repel the archer with a masterful punch in the stomach.

Green Arrow roared in rage and threw himself on Diaz hitting him in the face several times. Then a Dominator appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the archer by the body and threw him away from the criminal.

Green Arrow stood up and faced the alien creature. The Dominator roared, and was swept away by a wave of breath. Flying through the air, Supergirl chased after Diaz, who launched a ray of energy that touched the Kryptonian.

Half groggy, Kara looked around, when she heard an alarming sound. Several beeps that rang everywhere. Using her x-rays, she saw several bombs scattered around the warehouse.

"This place is full of explosives, we have to go!" She yelled.

J'onn flew away from the warehouse. Supergirl grabbed Green Arrow and flew away, before the whole facility disappeared in a huge explosion.

Supergirl put the archer on the ground, and with J'onn, the three of them looked around.

"Kara, do you see them?"asked the hero of Star City.

The kryptonian flew away and looked around.

"No, I don't see them, it looks like they've disappeared."

"Diaz is not going to give up that easily," replied J'onn.

"We saved Supergirl, that's important thing," retorted Green Arrow.

* * *

Dreamer had just repelled a Dominator when two others threatened Dig and Connor. They pushed them back with her energetic lasso.

Relieved, the two men from Earth – 1 came to the superhero girl.

"Thanks!" Dig replied, blowing.

"The Leviathan guy is out of here," Connor said, taking a breath.

"We can try to trace him from the DEO," suggested Dreamer.

* * *

At DEO, William was standing by Mia's bedside, which was resting on an infirmary bed. Concerned about his sister's condition, the young man took her hand.

"You gotta hang on, Mia. You're the only family I have left in the future. I don't want to lose you."

Mia opened her eyes and looked at her brother with a sly look.

"Do you think you can get rid of me? In your dreams. That's not this poison that's going to kill me."

William laughs a little, delighted that his sister has not lost his humor.

"Do you have news from others?"asked the weakened girl.

"No, I have none." replied William, shaking his head.

Then Alex came up to them in the bedroom. She was radiant. William looked suddenly enthusiastic.

"I've good news," said the elder Danvers. "Mia will be able to heal. The cure given by Leviathan has been analyzed. That's authentic. It's the real cure."

"So my sister will be able to heal?" exclaimed the young man, his face happy.

"Yes, William."

But Mia looked worried.

"What about Supergirl? How is she? Did she really sacrifice herself?"

"I just had news from J'onn and Oliver. They got Kara back. They come back here. I also warned Connor and Dreamer. They come back here. Mia, my sister is fine and you are going to heal. It's good news."

Mia was relieved to be on the mend and delighted that Supergirl was still alive.

* * *

Margot and Diaz had returned to their headquarters. The old lady was brooding over their failure.

"We lost! We no longer have any means of reaching the Kryptonian!"

But Diaz remained calm.

"Rest assured, this isn't over."

"What did you do, Mr. Diaz?" asked the old lady.

"I happen to have placed a tracker in Robin Hood's quiver. And he is active. We can follow them and they will lead us to the super cousin, and then… they will experience hell. They have no idea what awaits them."

He finished his sentence with a horrible grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there is a new chapter!

**Chapter 10:**

Supergirl and Oliver had just returned to DEO. They went to the medical center, where Mia was resting. William was at her bedside. They both saw Alex come out of the room, smiling. The archer concluded that his daughter's condition was improving.

"So?" he asked.

"Mia's on the mend," beaming Alex announced. "The cure was effective. Her body eliminates the poison. Your daughter will be able to recover, Oliver."

Moved, Oliver looked at Alex with relief and happiness. Even Kara was relieved and overjoyed.

"That's good news," she cried.

"And how is she?"asked Oliver again, disturbed with joy.

"For the moment, she is resting, but she is healing quickly. Your daughter is a fighter like you, Oliver," replied Alex.

Then to everyone's surprise, Oliver came to give Alex a hug. Kara was very stunned, and her sister was even more so. Immediately, Alex hugged the archer back.

Oliver stepped back while thanking the director of DEO.

"Thanks, Alex. And thank you also to Supergirl. I am delighted that we managed to save my daughter and also prevent Kara from finding herself in the clutches of Leviathan."

"Thank you for taking care of my sister," congratulated Alex in return.

"I'm going to go… see my daughter… can I go see her?"

"Of course."

Immediately, Oliver took the path to the medical center, while Supergirl didn't hesitate to launch him:

"Do I dream or do you smile, Oliver? I thought you never smiled?"

"Very funny, Kara," replied the sarcastic archer.

And he went to the medbay while Supergirl joined her sister.

"Oliver Queen hugging my sister! I never thought I would ever see that. If I tell Barry this, he'll never want to believe me! Even I have no right to that!"

"Probably the one and only hug I'll get from him," Alex agreed, laughing lightly.

Supergirl chuckled too, about to say something when Brainy joined them.

"Supergirl, Madam Director!"

"What's going on, Brainy?" asked Alex.

"We spotted an intrusion at DEO," said Coluan. "Our sensors have located several signs of life in the basements of the building."

The two sisters immediately resumed their seriousness.

"I'll go take a look down there to see if I find anything," said Supergirl.

"If you find something, don't try anything, take no initiative, you inform me immediately," ordered Alex.

Supergirl nodded and set off in super speed. Alex then turned to Brainy:

"How could they have entered our premises?"

"I am currently looking for any traces of signals that would inform us of the position of our intruders," explained the being of the future.

"If you find something, you keep me posted."

* * *

The Kryptonian and Dreamer walked to the officers' locker rooms, looking for clues.

"The building's secret," said Dreamer. "How could they have gotten in here?"

"I don't know," replied Supergirl.

On entering the locker room, the two superheroines discovered two men, half naked, tied up and gagged on the ground. Immediately, Supergirl released them and removed their gags.

"What happened?"she asked them, nervous.

"We didn't see anything coming," said one of the men. "Two guys fell on us. They knocked us out, and they must have taken our uniforms."

Then Supergirl contacted her sister by her headset:

"Alex! We've a problem ! The DEO is infiltrated. We've two intruders walking around with agency uniforms!"

* * *

In the control room, Alex had received the message. Dig and Connor were standing next to her.

"Copy that, we will be vigilant! (She turned to Brainy, who was at her computer.) Brainy, we need to check all of our agents! We have two intruders wearing their uniforms."

"I'm going through all of our cameras," cried the Coluan, looking at his screen. "Sprock Madam Director, I just spotted an unauthorized entry into the penitentiary section."

"Do you have aliens locked up in cells?" asked John, anxious.

"The most dangerous," replied Alex, shaking his head. "Do we have pictures of the cells?"

Brainy looked at the video images.

"Nothing alarming, madam. The cameras show the inmates in the cells. There is nobody."

"Yet someone tried to break in there, it's not trivial," Connor remarked.

"We'd better go take a look," said Dig as he left the room.

"You don't want to be accompanied?"asked Alex.

"We don't know who to trust right now, and I'm a soldier," Dig explained. "I am not afraid of danger."

* * *

Close to the balcony stood Diaz, camouflaged in DEO suit. He passed a few agents, who suspected nothing.

* * *

At the medical center, Oliver stood at the bedside of his daughter who slept soundly. Finally, he was relieved that it was all over. Once Mia woke up, he would send his children back to Earth – 1 quickly, while he took care of Diaz. He was a deadly enemy with his metal arm for Supergirl. He had to quickly neutralize this threat.

While he was deep in thought, Alex came to see him.

"Oliver, excuse me for disturbing you, but I need to talk to you, it's urgent!"

The archer nodded, before turning to William.

"Stay with your sister!"

The young man of the future nodded, while Oliver followed Alex to the checkpoint.

"What's happening?"

"We have an intrusion at DEO," Alex explained.

"What?" exclaimed the archer, stunned.

"Our building is infiltrated. Kara has just informed me that two intruders are walking around the agency wearing DEO uniforms. Brainy was able to locate a GPS chip that emanates from your quiver. That's how they found us. It is probably Leviathan."

Oliver grumbled and cursed himself, remembering his fight with Diaz in the warehouse. He should have known he wouldn't let go so easily. He had certainly put a tracer in his quiver during the fight.

"We are on alert, but I fear that it is still Leviathan, who seeks either to reach Supergirl or your children!"

"We will not let it go, Alex! I'll not let them take neither Kara or my children," Oliver said.

Supergirl and Dreamer joined them at the command post.

"We didn't find anything suspicious in the basements," Kara explained. "I used my x-rays, I saw nothing at all."

Then came Dig and Connor.

"We're coming back from the cell room, we haven't found anything," Dig explained.

"What shall we do now?"Connor asked.

"We need to quickly search the building from top to bottom and check all of our agents," said Alex.

"In all discretion, it would be preferable," added Oliver. "We shouldn't alert our intruders."

"I suggest that we separate and form groups to search the whole building," proposed Supergirl. "I'm sure we will soon find our unwanted visitors."

"I'm staying here to coordinate everything with Brainy," said Alex.

"I'm taking John with me," said Oliver. "Connor just has to go with Supergirl and Dreamer."

"On it," said Connor, nodding.

Then Brainy came to join them.

"Madam Director, a silent alarm has just been triggered in the cell room."

"Probably an alien trying to escape," cried Dreamer.

"We're going right away to check that no one is escaping," said Kara.

"I'm coming with you," said Connor.

* * *

William was standing at his sister's bedside, when she opened her eyes and looked around.

"How do you feel, sis?"

"Better than before," announced Mia. "Really good."

"Alex said you still need to rest," William explained. "Your body rejects the poison with the cure."

"And where is our father?"asked his sister.

"Apparently there is a security failure at DEO."

"We should go check…"

"Supergirl is with Connor, and our father left with John. They will manage this!"

* * *

Close to the checkpoint, Diaz slipped through the officers and settled in front of an empty desk. He landed in front of the computer, took out one of his metallic fingers and pressed on a computer.

* * *

Oliver and John roamed the dark hallways to the upper floors, watching for the slightest suspicious gesture.

"Who would have thought we'd be fighting aliens when we landed here," Dig said.

"All I wanted to come here was get my kids and get out of here," replied the archer.

"And what keeps you here?"

"Diaz. He'll never stop. He will continue to threaten Kara. Besides, it's because of me that he's here. I can't let him go after Supergirl."

"Don't worry, Oliver! We'll not let him do it! We managed to save your daughter, it's already a lot," Dig replied in a confident voice.

* * *

Supergirl, Dreamer and Connor entered the cell room where a few aliens were still trapped.

"I told you, no one is there," said Connor.

"Yet someone tried to gain access to the cells," objected the Kryptonian.

"Supergirl! Dreamer!"

The two superheroes turned their heads and seemed dumbfounded when they find out… Connor inside one of the cells, which was drumming at the door enclosure.

"Connor?"exclaimed Supergirl, taken aback.

"It's not me! It's not me!" yelled Connor who was in the cell.

Kara turned to Connor who was with her. The second young black man gave them a sneer.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time!" replied the evil Connor.

With a leap, he pushed Dreamer aside and hit Supergirl pushing her back. The kryptonian got up and went to the charge.

She slapped the evil Connor in the face, but he remained standing and stared at Supergirl with a sneer.

"White Martian!" cried the Girl of Steel.

"You locked us in this cage, you can't hold us indefinitely, Kryptonian," replied the evil Connor.

Dreamer got up and opened the cell where Connor was locked up.

Supergirl and the Connor-shaped white Martian fought hand-to-hand. She clapped her hands, creating a shock wave that destabilized the Martian who returned to his true form.

The real Connor came out of the cell and Supergirl then threw the Martian into the dungeon and closed the door.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked the young man.

"I'm fine," he replied, taking a breath. "My father is in one of these cells!"

"What?"exclaimed the Kryptonian.

Dreamer immediately released Dig, who was half struck.

"What happened?" asked the bluish hero woman.

"We came to check the cell room, then we got knocked out, we didn't see anything coming," John explained, rubbing his head. "When we woke up, we were locked up."

"How come it didn't alert Brainy?"cried Dreamer. "The cameras must have been neutralized, no doubt about it."

It was then that Supergirl looked horrified. If John Diggle was here with her, then Oliver was with an impostor who had assumed his appearance. Probably another White Martian.

She made contact with her headset:

"Oliver! Oliver, can you hear me? Diggle isn't with you! That's not him, it's not Diggle! That's a White Martian who took on his appearance! Oliver! Oliver!"

"Kara, it seems that our communications are scrambled," remarked Dreamer. "I can't reach anyone!"

"So, an intruder has access to the DEO checkpoint!"Supergirl realized.

"A white Martian has taken on my appearance and is walking with Oliver," cried Dig, panicked. "That's urgent to neutralize it before that attacks him."

"I'm going to find Oliver, and you're going back to the control room quickly. One of the intruders must certainly be there."

Then Supergirl disappeared in super speed.

* * *

Oliver stood ready to intervene, his bow unfurled with his arrows, as John walked beside him with his weapon.

"You know, we haven't had a chance to communicate lately," he told her.

"These last few days have been complicated, John, between Mar Novu, the coming Crisis and my children who are coming from the future," explained Oliver. "It's a lot to cash in on."

"But you've always been solid, you're Green Arrow," Dig told him.

"I'm flattered that you have this impression of me, but right now, I can't stop worrying about William and Mia. I almost lost them today. First William, then Mia. I've resolved to die when my time comes, but I cannot accept that my children will perish. I would kill Diaz and Leviathan myself, if necessary."

"Oliver, you don't think you should stop thinking like a vigilante, and act like a father," said his friend gently.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Think first of you and your children. And it's not selfish, it's human."

"You have always been like a brother to me, John, I would be grateful," said Oliver with a smile.

"You will always be my brother, Oliver!" Dig replied, smiling back.

Supergirl appeared out of nowhere before the archer.

" **Oliver, get away from him, that's not John!** "

"What?" exclaimed Oliver, confused and surprised.

" **The real John is with Dreamer and Connor. White Martians have duplicated them! It's not John!** "

Oliver turned to catch sight of John Diggle who had a grin in his face, then began to snicker to the archer's dismay, because he had never heard his friend laugh like that before.

"What you are naive, you humans!" he sneered.

And he exposed fangs under his grin. Fast as an arrow, Oliver drew his bow and shot an arrow at John the Martian, but the latter dodged it. He hit Oliver, propelling him against the wall.

Supergirl threw her fist in the air, but John caught it and began to twist it. And sent her to the archer.

Oliver stood up and faced the Martian who looked like his friend.

"What's going on with you, Oliver? Are you afraid to face your brother?"

"You are not John, you are not my brother!"replied the archer angrily. "And you don't deserve to take his face."

"Oh, do you dislike that face? So let's take someone else! Someone a little more familiar!"

Then John materialized into Oliver, much to the amazement of the real archer. The "fake" Oliver grinned at his counterpart.

"It's better? It's so easy to take on anyone's appearance!" sneered the Martian Oliver. "And even to read people's minds, including yours!"

Roaring with rage, the real Oliver rushed against his enemy, attacking him in close combat. But however he tried to strike the Martian, the "fake" Oliver knew how to avoid his blows.

"I read your mind, Oliver, and I know all your movements and your attack strategies," sneered the Martian. "You can't stop me. I know absolutely everything about you… Green Arrow… The Hood… Lian Yu… I went through all your thoughts to the most perverse."

And he grabbed Oliver by the neck. The archer of Earth – 1 might resist, the Martian had a strong hold on him. The "false" Oliver strangled the real while sneering:

"I was tired of listening to your ridiculous feelings and fears. While you were telling me about your stories of imminent death that made me die of boredom, I searched your mind on everything there was to know about Ricardo Diaz. I'm talking about the Diaz that you have known on your Earth. Everything you did to neutralize him and I passed this info on to Diaz who is infiltrating the DEO right now. Yeah, I've a psychic connection with him, I can transmit to him anything I want as a thought. Which means he knows everything about his doppelganger Earth – 1, but also about you. Oliver Queen, the son of a wealthy, playboy and selfish who found himself on an island after a shipwreck, who hides his darkness behind a hood, a bow and a quiver. Your death will come much sooner than you think. But first, it is your children who will suffer. After William's betrayal, Leviathan will take a bite of him… and as for Mia, Diaz has a little surprise in store for her. You would not leave unattended… You didn't come to this Earth to save your children, but to see them die…"

Roaring in rage, Oliver managed to get rid of his assailant. Supergirl got up and used her super-breath to repel the Martian.

"Get back to your true shape!" she cried, her eyes full of rage. "This appearance is of no use to you!"

The "false" Oliver resumed his grin:

"Oh, do you want me to get back to my true shape? If that's what you want, Kryptonian…"

And he morphed into a White Martian, a terrifying monster that was twice the size of Green Arrow.

"I'll take care of him. Go find William and Mia! Go ahead, Oliver!" launched Supergirl.

The Archer of Earth – 1 nodded and walked away from the hallway, while Supergirl was going to take on the White Martian. The Kryptonian confronted the monster with her fists, but the creature knew how to be resistant.

* * *

"Do you think it's reasonable to get up when you're supposed to be in bed?" asked William, when his sister was up, and had put on his quiver of arrows.

"If the DEO is under siege, you might as well be prepared," replied Mia, taking her bow. "I'm not going to wait wisely in a bed for Leviathan to kill me easily."

Then the two of them left the medbay.

* * *

Dreamer, Connor and Dig returned to the control room where Alex was standing.

"What is happening? Where are Kara and Oliver?"she asked.

Before they could answer, Dig saw Diaz in a chair in front of a computer screen. Stunned and horrified, he rushed towards him, taking out his weapon.

" **DIAZ! HE'S HERE!** "

Immediately, the criminal rose from the office, while all the agents nearby drew their weapons and aimed at him.

Dig and Connor ran over and came to stand very close to his position, holding him in check. Alex also drew his weapon and threatened the one-handed. It also triggered the emergency alarm. The resounding sound of the alert filled everyone's ears.

"Stay away from this office!"she demanded.

"And if I refuse?"scanned Diaz, not the least intimidated.

He brandished his metallic arm in the air which began to lie down like a snake. He grabbed an agent and threw him away, like a package. He did the same to another officer. Alex, Dig and a few agents started shooting at him, but Diaz used his metal arm to protect himself from the bullets.

Dreamer waved her energetic lasso which wrapped itself around Diaz's arm, but an electric shock gushed out and struck the young hero woman with full force.

He pounced on the agents, pushing them away as if nothing had happened. Dig came to stand in front of him, wanting to attack him, but Diaz pushed him away with the force of his metal member. Connor brandished his batons and wanted to confront the criminal, in vain. Diaz grabbed him by the arm, giving him a sly look.

"You already had me once, kid! There will be no other chances!"

And he twisted his arm and threw him to the ground. The young man of the future groans in pain. Alex ran towards him, shooting him, but Diaz protected himself with his arm. He made him lie down and grabbed the young woman by the neck and sent her to propel away.

Mia and William rushed over, ran to find Diaz standing in front of them. Several officers were on the ground, including Alex, Dig and Connor.

"Ah, kids…" sneered the criminal at the sight of the youth of the future.

Mia drew her bow and threatened the fellow with an icy look.

"Don't go ahead, stay where you are!"she demanded, aiming at her enemy.

Diaz giggled.

"You are your father's daughter. He, too, threatened me. But he was unable to stop me. And neither do you."

"What do you want?"exclaimed William.

"Leviathan demanded that you both die. You, boy, you betrayed us, therefore, you will die, and your sister will know what it's like to suffer terribly."

"Try to stop us!" launched the young archer.

She shot an arrow, but Diaz's metal arm pushed her away with a shock wave. Mia then started to rush on Diaz by shooting several arrows, which were deflected with the metal arm, creating waves.

William wanted to intervene when a man in the DEO uniform stopped him and threw him to the ground.

"Leviathan sends me to kill you, William, because of your betrayal of us," he said in a neutral voice.

And he grabbed the young man by the neck, and began to strangle him. William did everything to free himself from his grip, but felt his breath leave him. Finally, Alex rushed at full speed and neutralized William's attacker with a blow in the neck. The young man caught his breath, and Alex helped him up.

Farther away from them, Mia moved quickly to fire a new arrow, but her hand didn't even reach her quiver until Diaz grabbed him by the throat and lifted him to the ceiling.

Mia's hand flew to her quiver, grabbing the first arrow she could find and burying it in Diaz's other arm. What gave the criminal such strength in one arm clearly didn't extend into the other, and he released Mia with a groan of pain. The fall of the young girl from the future to the ground was particularly violent, the archer lands on her back with a groan. As she regained consciousness, Diaz came to crash right in front of her face. He grinned at her, before throwing a purple gas from his metal arm at her. Mia took a burst of purple gas right in the face. She coughed and did everything to regain consciousness, but she could only hear Diaz's sneer.

"You are strong like your father, kid! But you can't do anything against me! Welcome to your worst nightmare…"

And he walked away from her, sneering.

Mia got up, completely disoriented, having lost all her bearings. She no longer saw anyone, her brother or any agent.

"William? Alex? Someone there?"

She turned in all directions ... when she saw in horror, the familiar face of JJ, the evil leader of Deathstroke in the future. JJ stood in front of her, dressed in Deathstroke attire, and gazed at Mia with a terrible grin.

"You missed me ?"

Mia looked shocked. Incredulous, she rubbed her eyes, but JJ's appearance still stood before her.

"No, you're not dreaming, I am very real!"

"JJ?! Ho… Ho… How… is it possible?" mumbled Mia, frozen in amazement, her eyes wide with surprise.

"You really thought that you, your brother and mine were the only ones to travel in time? I too have a lucky star who brought me here. I have traveled the Multiverse and I was come here to find you… and to kill you… Leviathan wants your death… I should perhaps to join with them…"

"No… that's impossible… You can't be here!" replied the archer, despite the fact that she was in shock.

"I'm here in front of you, and I will not hesitate to kill you, as I did with Zoe in 2040. Do you remember? You remember how I killed her in the future? You were even there and I took great pleasure in stabbing this girl!"

And he sneered, increasing Mia's anger.

"You shouldn't even exist!"she persisted. "We stopped Grant Wilson. We defeated him. You can't be there!"

He laughs more and more beautifully, continuing:

"You didn't kill him. Grant Wilson is still alive. Do you really imagine that he'll remain very quiet in his prison cell until the end of his days? The future where you and I come from still exists! That will happen much sooner than you think! And it's thanks to your father. You could have killed Grant but you chose to listen to your dad and spare him. As a result, I'm still here."

Still shocked, Mia drew an arrow and shot JJ, but the leader of Deathstroke dodged it.

"You cannot stop me. You couldn't help but kill your friend Zoe. As you have been unable to protect your brother since you landed on this Earth."

"I would prevent you from hurting my friends, JJ, I would find a way to stop you!" hissed the archer angrily.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that I ran into William when I came here? I believe it's right. I met him."

Mia looked distraught and worried.

"What have you done?"

"You thought your brother was safe here in this undercover place? It looks like you are arriving too late to save him!"

And he went away, and showed him two inanimate bodies on the ground. Two dead bodies. Those of Alex and William. Mia felt her lungs empty. She felt like she was falling through the ground in a dizzying fall. An icy cold spread through his head.

Alex and William were lying lifeless on the floor of DEO. Both had their throats cut.

" **No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!** "

Screaming in horror and despair, Mia threw herself on the inert body of her brother. William was lying dead, his throat cut, his eyes staring at the ceiling. Tears in her eyes, Mia stroked her brother's lifeless face.

"William… William…"

And she turned to the inert body of Alex who also had her throat cut.

Above her, JJ strolled around, sneering:

"I wanted to go after William, but this woman intervened. She wanted to defend him, so noble on her part. But she was no match for me. I slit her throat in seconds… and then I did the same thing with your bro."

Mia looked at the lifeless bodies of Alex and William, sobbing, unable to make the slightest movement.

* * *

Oliver then entered the great hall of the DEO, his bow in his hand. He was relieved to find his daughter alive, but seemed confused by what he saw. He could see Mia on the ground, mourning the bodies of two DEO officers who were lifeless on the ground. What was wrong with her? Why this sorrow for these agents?

"Mia, are you okay?" Oliver then asked his daughter gently.

When his daughter looked up, the archer then discovered anger and hatred on his face. She got up and looked at her father in fury.

" **You killed them! You killed them!** "she shouted angrily.

"Mia, what are you talking about? What's wrong?" asked Oliver surprised at his daughter's attitude towards him.

" **I WILL KILL YOU! YOU WILL REGRET TO BE COMING HERE!** "

And she rushed like a fury towards her father, shooting an arrow. Oliver narrowly avoided the arrow, and raised his arms, wanting to calm his daughter.

"Mia! Mia! Stop it, what's wrong with you? It's me, your father!"

" **I WILL KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I swear to God that you will pay for what you did!** "

And she began to want to attack her father with his bow. Oliver dodged his gestures, while trying to speak to his daughter. But Mia didn't seem able to listen to her father. She screamed in rage, and did everything to try to reach her father.

Beside them was Ricardo Diaz. He watched with a merry grin Mia wanting to wrongly kill his father Oliver. Then he walked away, sneering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is a new chapter. Good reading.

**Chapter 11:**

Supergirl faced the fearsome White Martian who was in front of her. The creature roared and knocked repeatedly on the Kryptonian. She leaps into the air, hitting with all her might on the jaw of her mortal enemy. She knew that the White Martians were very resistant, and knew how to stand up to her.

Kara leapt into the air and pounced on the alien creature and carried it with her to the ceiling. The Martian fell to the ground, defeated. After catching his breath, Supergirl disappeared in super speed.

* * *

Oliver struggled to dodge the attacks on his own daughter, who kept wanting to kill him and yelling at him angrily.

"Mia, stop, calm down!"

" **Bastard** **! You killed Zoe! I'll make you regret coming here!** "yelled Mia, mad with rage.

At the mention of Zoe, Oliver then understood what was going on in his daughter's head. She took him for one of her dangerous enemies of the future. She had to hallucinate. He contented himself with raising his arms in sign of appeasement.

"Mia, I'm not JJ! I'm your father! Come to your senses! Hear my voice!"

But Oliver could very well shut up, because Mia didn't seem to listen to him. She only saw JJ's sly face.

" _You're weak… You could not prevent me from killing your friend Zoe, as you couldn't prevent me from killing your brother… You are so pathetic…_ "

" **SHUT UP! YOU'LL SEE IF I AM WEAK!** "howled the archer, using her bow like a baseball bat.

And she swung her bow, immediately, Oliver defended himself using his own arrow weapon. He didn't know what to do to calm her down. As Mia continued to attack her father, whom she believed to be her enemy.

" **COME ON** **! GO, FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD! FIGHT ME! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID AT ZOE, WILLIAM AND ALEX!** "

Oliver then understood his daughter's rage. She thought she saw her brother and Kara's sister dead. He continued to dodge his daughter's blows. He wanted to take her in his arms, but Mia pushed him away with his fists, and began to hit him in the face.

" **I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL RETURN TO EARTH – 1, FIND GRANT WILSON AND KILL HIM! LIKE THAT, YOU'LL NOT EXIST ANYMORE AND ZOE, WILLIAM AND ALEX WILL BE STILL IN LIFE!** "

" **STOP, MIA, I'M NOT JJ! AND WILLIAM AND ALEX ARE FINE! h** urged Oliver, hoping his daughter would hear him.

" **MURDERER** **!** "

* * *

Supergirl arrived at the checkpoint, where she could see officers on the ground. Then Dig taking care of Connor's injured hand, while Alex taking care of William.

"Aren't you hurt?" asked the elder Danvers.

"No, luckily you were there," thanked William.

He had just escaped death when a Leviathan henchman tried to kill him. Fortunately, Alex had intervened in time to neutralize him. Supergirl came towards them.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yes," replied the young man.

"Where's Mia?"

Then they saw in the distance, Mia who was fighting her father screaming in rage. Supergirl, Alex and William were taken aback.

"What's happening?" asked Kara.

Mia tried to hit her father with her bow, but the archer did everything to avoid it and tried to calm her down. In vain. As soon as he touched her, Mia freed herself in rage.

" **DEFEND YOURSELF!** "

William joined them by calling his sister. She saw him and roared in rage.

" **Did you bring your guys here too?** "she cried at the sight of her brother. " **You're just a coward!** "

"Mia, what's going on with you? It's me, William!" yelled the young man, panicked.

But his sister seemed persuaded to see a man from Deathstroke. And she shot an arrow right at him. Horrified, Oliver tried to intervene, but the arrow was launched and rushed straight at William. Before the arrow hit its target, Supergirl arrived in super-speed and used her body as a shield to protect the young man from the future. The arrow struck the kryptonian's chest and bounced over it as if nothing had happened.

Taking advantage of this respite, Oliver seized his daughter, disarming her. But Mia retaliated with her fists and her feet and freed herself from her father.

"Mia, come to your senses, I'm not JJ!" insisted Oliver, horrified and helpless.

In a flash, she picked up her bow and wanted to throw a new arrow, but Supergirl ran at full speed and locked her arms behind her and urged her to calm down. Mia struggled with all her might but she was no match for her.

"Mia, calm down! Calm down ! Stop, you're going to kill your father!" Kara exclaimed, holding Mia's arms tightly.

" **JJ, DO YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE YOUR GUYS WHO WILL STOP ME? YOU'RE ONLY A COWARD! AND I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME, JJ! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!** "

"Who the hell is JJ? There is no JJ here! Mia, calm down!" cried Supergirl, not knowing what to do to calm her down.

Despite Supergirl's super strength, Mia continued to struggle, wanting to free herself from her. She fidgeted like a wild animal, and Kara feared her harm if she continued to block her arms.

Oliver ran to her, taking her daughter's face by the hands, wanting to force her to look at him.

"Mia, look at me! Look at me! It's okay! I am not JJ! I'm your father, I am not JJ!"

"But what's wrong with her?" exclaimed William in shock.

Alex ran to them, holding a syringe. Supergirl turned to her, desperate, still holding Mia, preventing her from attacking Oliver.

"Alex, I don't know what to do to calm her down, and I'm scared of harming her!" cried her sister.

"Hold her!" replied the elder Danvers, running towards them with her syringe.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Oliver exclaimed when he saw Kara's sister going to her daughter's neck.

Alex injected her syringe into Mia's neck. Immediately, the archer stopped struggling and felt her eyelids close.

"I would kill you JJ… I would kill you…"

And she lost consciousness in the arms of Supergirl. The kryptonian laid her gently on the floor, while Oliver sighed in relief.

"I administered a sedative to her," said Alex. "I only saw this solution to calm her down."

"Thank you," Oliver congratulated her.

William slowly approached her.

"I saw Diaz gas her on her face," he said to the others.

"Surely a hallucinogenic gas," Kara replied. "Who is JJ?"

William turns pale at the mention of this name before answering:

"Someone from our future in 2040. It's a long story."

"Did Diaz do that to my daughter?" cried Oliver angrily.

"Apparently Leviathan has ordered our deaths, mine and Mia's," added the young man of the future.

"A guy from Leviathan has been neutralized, Diaz is still in the building," warned Alex.

Suddenly, the alarm from the DEO building sounded again. Brainy called out to them:

"Madam Director! We have an escape at DEO! Someone opened the cells and the prisoners took the opportunity to escape! They are scattered throughout the building!"

"We really needed that on top of everything else," sighed Alex, getting up.

"Surely Diaz who is trying to make a diversion to flee," said Supergirl.

"He won't escape this building," Oliver assured him, standing up.

"We have free aliens, and Diaz who wants my death and that of Mia! What do we do?" exclaimed William.

"Kara, can you bring my daughter back to the medbay and make sure she's safe?" asked the archer of Earth – 1.

"I will, Oliver," said Supergirl, lifting Mia in her arms.

"I still have agents, they can help us stop these aliens," replied Alex.

"William, you're staying with Mia and Supergirl," added Oliver, taking back his bow.

"And you, what are you going to do?"asked him son.

"Find Diaz and prevent him from doing harm."

* * *

The escaped aliens entered the DEO checkpoint. Brainy took his true form of Coluan, and set off to face one, while Dreamer waved his lasso to repel them. Alex started the fight with a bluish alien.

After bringing Mia back to her bed at the medical center, she went to lend a hand to her sister Alex.

Then the White Martian, whom she had faced earlier, appeared out of nowhere and struck the Kryptonian, pushing her like a missile towards a wall, smashing it.

The creature roared and rushed towards the Kryptonian. The two beings clashed in the laboratories, destroying everything in their path. Kara may strike the Martian several times, the alien remained standing, taking all the blows.

With his foot, the Martian threw Kara in the distance. Then he walked towards the medbay.

William, standing at the bedside of his unconscious sister, saw the creature from Mars moving towards them. Panicked, he hastened to grab a weapon and aimed at the monster who returned to the room. He fired several shots, which had no effect on the monster.

"Not good," grumbled the young man.

The White Martian roared and grabbed William by the collar, lifting him like a cat. Supergirl came into the bedroom.

" **Leave him! You want me! Leviathan wants my death! Come on, catch me!** "she yelled, fiercely.

The creature released William and went to the charge on the Kryptonian. Both landed on the ground, creating a slight crater. The two stood up. Kara grabbed a block of stone and used it to strike the monster in the face. Taking advantage of the fact that it was struck, she threw her fist in the air and finally managed to control the monster. She used her heat vision to definitively knock out her opponent.

"Finally ... I hate the White Martians," she replied before flying away.

* * *

Several floors below, Diaz was walking quietly towards the exit of the building, when the archer stood before him, threatening him with his bow and one of his arrows.

"Stay back!" Oliver ordered, aiming at his enemy.

Diaz remained sly.

"Didn't your kid kill you? Too bad. It would have been enjoyable."

"Killing you will make me happy, more than you imagine," thundered the archer with a threatening look.

Ricardo Diaz just snickered.

"Oliver Queen! The man who hides his darkness behind a hood and his quiver! Do you really want to kill me? When your destiny is to save the universe? I know everything about you. Thanks to my new friend, the White Martian, I know everything there is to know about Green Arrow. And on the other me on your Earth. I know absolutely everything about you and him."

Oliver grinned.

"So you know how it will end for you."

"Your Ricardo Diaz managed to put you in prison, called out the criminal. I'm sure he and I would have made a good team. You were mayor of your city and he forced you to reveal your secret identity to everyone, which led you to prison. I admit that I love this part of the story. It gives me ideas that might interest Leviathan. And I also love the part where he faced you in prison."

Angrily, Oliver remembered the fight he had pitted against Diaz in Slabside's jail. Unarmed, he'd been confronted Diaz with his bare hands, in a fierce and bloody struggle. And he had defeated him.

"I'd no weapon and I defeated it, just as I will defeat you!" he replied, raising his bow.

"Do you think you have mastered me with your bow? Lex Luthor offered me this arm to kill the Kryptonians. I am invincible! You cannot do anything against me!"sneered Diaz more beautifully.

"Luthor may have made you this arm for Supergirl and her cousin, but not against me," replied the archer harshly. "That's not this arm that will prevent me from hurting you."

"Oh, oh, I'm so scared," continued the criminal with his grin.

Oliver drew an arrow, which Diaz managed to repel with his metallic arm which created a deviating wave.

And the criminal used his other arm to strike the archer. The two clashed in close combat. Diaz punched Oliver in the face and in the chest, then used his metal arm to lengthen him like a snake. He grabbed the archer, tossing him into the air. Oliver managed to catch an arrow and planted it in the metal of the arm. But this had no effect.

"I told you, Queen, you can't do anything against me! Just as you cannot prevent Leviathan from killing your children! Your daughter and your son are doomed on this Earth!"

"Not while I'm there!" Oliver roars, struggling.

Diaz swung his metallic arm, throwing Oliver to the ground. And he rushed over to hit him in the face with his other fist.

He brought up a blade from his metallic arm and sliced Oliver at the abdomen. The archer howled in pain and fell to the ground.

Delighted, he turned and went to a huge suitcase. He undid the clasps and opened the briefcase.

Groaning in pain and with one hand on his bleeding abdomen, Oliver got up painfully, while Diaz turned to him with his usual grin.

"You lost, as always! For a man who has so much darkness in him, what may well be his paradise? What is your perfect world when you have so much darkness in your soul?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Oliver, groaning.

"You'll find out very quickly," replied the criminal with a sinister smile.

And he moved away. The archer could see the inside of the suitcase. It was a huge plant with tentacles like Oliver had never seen before. Suddenly, the plant came to life and leapt into the air of the suitcase. The archer tried to dodge him, but his weak state prevented him from moving. The plant leapt straight at Oliver and trapped him with his tentacles like an octopus. The archer struggled, the plant gripped his body completely. He felt his eyes close. He saw Diaz swing his horrible grin at him.

"Sweet dreams, Green Arrow…"

* * *

Finally, DEO agents had regained control of the agency. Supergirl, Dreamer and Brainy brought the aliens back to their cells.

"Alex, we're missing a White Martian," Kara announced, over the headset.

"He must have taken advantage of the panic to escape," replied her sister from the checkpoint.

"Or maybe he joined Diaz. He said he had a psychic connection to him and passed on info to him about Oliver."

"I'm going to warn J'onn," added Alex.

When the aliens returned to their cells, Dreamer turned to his Kryptonian friend.

"All returned, it was the last who were missing," she said.

"All that's missing is Diaz and the White Martian," Kara replied.

"Ricardo Diaz is a human, therefore, not an alien," said Brainy. "What will we do with him when caught?"

"Diaz invested the DEO and it targeted my friends of Earth – 1," retorted Supergirl. "I'm sure Alex won't mind keeping him locked up here."

"We still have to stop him," said Dreamer. "Kara, this guy has a metal arm that God knows how many weapons, not just kryptonite. Not only is he mad with revenge, but with his arm, I don't see how to stop him."

"We will find a way, I would like to go see how William and Mia are."

* * *

Mia was lying in a bed, with William at her bedside. When she opened her eyes, she was confused, and had trouble finding her bearings. The Kryptonian was there, along with Connor and John Diggle. Everyone was relieved to see that Mia was fine.

Supergirl slowly approached her.

"Mia, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I will survive," replied the archer of the future. "What happened?"

She saw Connor, with his hand covered in bandages approaching her.

"Diaz threw you a hallucinogenic gas which made you delirious."

Mia looked shocked.

"So everything I saw … wasn't it real?"

Supergirl nodded with a reassuring smile.

"It wasn't real. It was this gas that made you hallucinate."

That was then that Mia finally saw William at his bedside. Immense relief ran through her whole body. Immediately, she threw herself on him to hug him. She had tears in her eyes.

"William… Thank God, you're not dead… I thought you were… I thought JJ had you… (Then she realized in shock.) And Alex?"

The elder Danvers came up to them with a smile.

"I'm here."

Mia sighed in relief again.

"So there was never a JJ!"

"No, just that you almost killed our father," said William.

The archer was stunned.

"What?"

"And me too, by the way," he added. "I almost got one of your arrows. Fortunately, Supergirl was there. She protected me and kept you from hurting our father."

Mia could no longer find her words, so much that she was shocked to have nearly killed her loved ones.

"I thought I was fighting against JJ and his guys from Deathstroke…"

Then, to everyone's surprise, she hugged the Kryptonian in tears.

"Thank you Supergirl. For preventing me from killing William and my father. If I had killed them, I would never have forgiven myself. My God ! Thank you Supergirl!"

Touched, Kara caressed her back.

"It's okay, it's okay. Mia, it wasn't your fault," she assured her.

Then she moved away from the Girl of Steel and looked at everyone.

"I don't see my dad. Where is he?"

"The last time I saw him, he was going to find Diaz to neutralize him," replied Supergirl.

"It's been over an hour," Alex pointed out to her. "He should have already given a sign of life."

The Kryptonian then called her archer friend by headset:

"Oliver, can you hear me? It's Supergirl! Have you found Diaz? Oliver? Oliver, can you hear me?"

"The communications are working again," hastened to answer Alex. "Normally, he should be able to hear you."

"If Oliver doesn't answer, that means there's a problem," added Dig, distraught.

"Do you think Diaz could have done something to him?" asked William, alarmed.

"We must find him and quickly," exclaimed Mia anxious.

"And that's what we're going to do," Kara replied.

It was then that Brainy joined them in the bedroom with a tablet in hand.

"Madam Director ! I analyzed the entire structure of our building. Our Leviathan intruder is locked up, but Diaz is gone. He seems to have left the agency."

"If Diaz is no longer at DEO, then where is my dad?" asked Mia, worried. "He should be there."

"Precisely, I located Oliver Queen a few floors below here, and he hasn't moved from his position for a while," added the Coluan.

Mia looked at William and Supergirl with concern, dreading the worst for her father.

* * *

The Kryptonian then arrived in a dark room of the building, with William, Mia, Connor and Dig on her heels.

With horror, they saw Oliver lying on the ground, with a huge plant encrusted on his chest. They rushed towards him.

"Dad!" exclaimed William, anxious.

"My God, Dad! No way!" yelled Mia, horrified.

"Oliver!" Dig cried, looking at his unconscious friend.

"What the hell is that?" Connor exclaimed when he saw the big plant.

Horrified, Kara recognized the plant that hung on the archer like a buoy. She came to rest near Oliver to check his pulse. She seemed relieved to find that her friend was still breathing. Mia approached the plant, but Supergirl immediately stopped her.

"No, don't touch this plant!"she yelled at the others. "I know what happens to Oliver!"

She immediately contacted her sister:

"Alex! We've a problem! Oliver has been attacked by the Black Mercy, and he's unconscious. The plant clung to him!"

"Copy that, I'm coming right away with a team," replied her sister.

"What the hell is the Black Mercy?" cried Mia, horrified and shocked.

"I know what is happening to your dad and it's not good at all," replied Supergirl, distraught.

* * *

When Oliver opened his eyes, he didn't recognize his surroundings. Obviously he was in an ordinary room. To his surprise, he was no longer wearing his archer suit, but simple clothes.

While walking around him, he then recognized the cabin in which he had left his wife and daughter behind him.

"What the…" he wondered, confused.

Then the cosmic being Mar Novu appeared out of nowhere, right in front of him. Shocked, Oliver approached him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

" _ **Oliver Queen, you did it!**_ "Novu said in a neutral tone.

"What… What?"

" _ **The Multiverse is saved. The Crisis was avoided. You saved the whole universe, and escaped your death which was supposed to be inevitable. You have been able to triumph over fate. All the Earths are saved. Now you are free to live happily with your family. Congratulations.**_ "

And he disappeared immediately, under Oliver's confused look.

"I… I don't understand…"

"Oliver?" said a familiar voice.

The archer turned… and was shocked to find Felicity Smoak, who was as moved as he was. The young woman came into her husband's arms, repeating his name. At first confused and shocked, Oliver began to hug his wife.

"Felicity…"

Then she looked at her husband with a look of joy. She had tears in her eyes.

"You came back, and you saved the universe. You can be with your family. With me and our daughter. I am so happy that I lose my words."

Oliver nodded.

"So I came back home."

"Yes, that's good news, my love. Come… come with me."

And she led him to another room. Oliver saw a familiar cradle. Very happy, Felicity approached the crib, and pulled out a small being in her arms. Oliver was moved to find his daughter at the baby age.

"Mia…"

"Daddy's back, sweety. Look who's there! Look!" she said to the baby she was holding.

Oliver then looked at the baby who was watching him with round eyes. He had tears in his eyes, unable to say a single word.

"Do you want to take her in your arms?" asked his wife kindly.

"Yes, of course," he replied, nodding and crying.

And he took little Mia in his arms. He was amazed to be back with his family. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"I missed you so much… I missed you and your mommy so much…"

"You are here now, Oliver," Felicity replied. "And we finally have the opportunity to raise our daughter. You no longer have to be Green Arrow. The world is saved, there is no more danger. It's good news."

"Great news! It's too good to be true!"

And he looked at his baby, with a smile of joy and tears in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good reading.

**Chapter 12:**

Oliver Queen was lying unconscious on a stretcher, pushed by Alex and Supergirl. Mia, William, Connor and Dig followed them running. Alex had Oliver taken to the medbay. He was lifeless with the Black Mercy, clinging to his chest. The children of the future were worried, just like Dig.

"What the hell is going on?" he exclaimed.

"We found him unconscious with the Black Mercy gripping his torso with over 100 pounds of pressure." announced Alex, stopping the stretcher in the infirmary.

Brainy joined them, and saw the big plant.

"The Black Mercy."

"Is his brain activity intact?" asked Supergirl, anxious.

She remembered having been in contact with the plant, years earlier. And she feared that Oliver, being a human being, would be weaker in wrestling with the Black Mercy.

"Yes, his vital functions are good, his body reacts normally," reassured her sister.

"What the hell is happening? What happens to Oliver?" Dig insisted again.

"Supergirl, what is the Black Mercy? What is that?"exclaimed Mia, mad with worry.

The Kryptonian turned to her friends, took a breath before answering:

"The Black Mercy is a telepathic parasite plant. When it clings to someone, it plunges him into a coma and traps him in a lifelike hallucinations, his perfect fantasy life. Oliver lives the perfect world as he wishes deep inside."

"So my father is trapped in a dream where he lives his dream world? Some kind of paradise?" wondered William, shocked.

"Exactly," replied Supergirl, shaking her head.

"And I who thought that Barry's world was crazy…" commented Dig, stunned.

"How can we wake him up?"asked Mia, worried by these revelations.

"We can't wake him up," Kara objected. "Oliver must reject this dream on his own. And quickly, because the more time passes, the more the dream becomes real for him."

"Why don't you just take off this thing out of him?" Connor offered.

"Certainly not! That would kill him!"added Alex.

"So this thing trapped Oliver in a dream, and it makes him think it's real?" Dig intervened, shocked.

"If my dad isn't aware that he is dreaming, if he believes that it is real, how can he reject it?"asked Mia, worried.

It was then that Brainy intervened:

"We can spread the consciousness of one of us in the mind of Oliver Queen is to convince him that his fictional world is not real!"

"Seriously, can you really do that?" exclaimed William in shock.

"I come from the 31th century. I always have the technology I need."

"Brainy, you were able to get into my mind after Reign sent me into a coma. Can you send me in Oliver's mind?"suggested Supergirl.

Everyone looked at her, taken aback.

"Do you want to go into my dad's mind?" exclaimed Mia, stunned.

"Go straight into his head?" added William, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Not literally enter his head," said Brainy. "I'm talking about projecting consciousness into Oliver Queen's subconscious and finding it in the illusory world that the Black Mercy brings to life."

"But it's not that hardest," hastened to add Alex.

"What? What is the hardest part?" Dig asked in shock.

"What Alex means," Kara replied. "That's not getting into your head that is the hardest. It's to convince Oliver that what he is experiencing is not real. The Black Mercy makes him live a world where everything he wants deep inside is real. He is in a world where he is truly happy. And we are going to have to tear him from this wonderful world so that he gets rid of this parasite."

"And how do you know that?" asked Mia.

"Because years ago, I too was a victim of the Black Mercy," said Supergirl, lowering his head. "It made me live a moment of happiness where I was fulfilled. I didn't want to leave anymore. I was convinced that this illusion was real. It took a tremendous drive to get rid of it, and yet I am Kryptonian. For Oliver who is human, it will probably not be easy to convince him to give up his perfect world. We are talking about expelling him from paradise, and it can be extremely traumatic. It was not easy for me to get over it, so I can hardly imagine for him."

"Oliver may not have your powers, Kara, but he is strong," said Dig emphatically. "For years, he never ceased to surpass himself in all the trials he underwent. I'm sure that even in his perfect world that he wishes, he is able to resist."

"I hope you're right," nodded Mia, nervous.

"Me too," replied William.

Alex came over to her sister.

"Kara, are you sure you want to go?"

The Kryptonian nodded.

"As much as it's a familiar face that reasons him. I think I may be able to do it."

Alex nodded, and turned to the Coluan.

"Brainy, get ready for the mind transfer."

* * *

Oliver Queen looked around, incredulous of his surroundings. He had returned to the exact same cabin where he had left Felicity and his daughter. It was incredible! There was no longer a Crisis. More threats? Everything was perfect? He had returned to his wife and baby. He no longer had to save the world. He no longer needed to be Green Arrow. Was it ... too perfect?

Felicity had just put Mia back in the cradle before joining her husband.

"The brunch will be ready soon."

Oliver turned to her, confused.

"Brunch?"

"Yeah, to celebrate your return. We invited everyone. Well, I know it's not Ivy Town… but we can always invite our friends into the garden, now that there are no more dangers. And in addition, William will be with us."

"William?" exclaimed Oliver, shocked.

"Yes, his grandparents authorized him to join us. When I told him about Mia, he asked to come right away. He was ecstatic at the idea of meeting her. He has a little sister now. Well, a half little sister…"

"That's great," exclaimed the archer completely ecstatic.

Then a car parked in front of the chalet.

"Ah, it must be John. Always ahead," Felicity said.

Oliver went outside to greet his friend John Diggle, who had a beaming smile.

"My brother, you came back from what Felicity told me!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, it looks like. I'm glad to see you, John," replied Oliver.

"Wait a bit, before you say that. I allowed myself to bring other people with me."

Oliver looked up, and saw a young man get out of the car. He was shocked to discover his young son William. The latter ran to throw himself into his father's arms.

"Hi Dad, I'm so glad to see you again," he cried.

Oliver hugged his son, a smile on his face.

"Hi kiddo, I'm glad to see you too."

"Don't you think I'm a little too old for you to call me "kiddo"?" retorted young William.

"Okay, I promise to try," replied his father, laughing.

Then William looked excited.

"And where is my little sister?"

"Inside with Felicity, she's waiting for you," replied Oliver, smiling.

William immediately set off for the chalet like an arrow.

"Wow, you're running fast! Do you want to become the Flash or what?"cried Oliver with a laugh.

While another person got out of Dig's car. The archer looked dumbfounded when he discovered Tommy Merlyn. His best friend since childhood. That he had seen die. Was his friend Tommy still alive?

"My best friend saves the world and he looks at me as if I had disappeared!"cried the latter, raising his arms in the air.

"Tommy?"exclaimed Oliver, shocked.

"Oliver Queen, the man who saved the world and who brought me back to this world! You really are the best friend that can exist!"

The two men hugged. After a shock, Oliver had tears in his eyes.

"Don't tell me I'm making you cry!"Tommy exclaimed laughing.

"Sorry, it's just… I'm so glad you're here, Tommy. I missed you!"

"Well… now I'm here, and I promise we will never leave each other again! Except when you're with your wife! You know… I never imagined you having a family life after all the foolishness we did when we were a kid! If I had been told that you would become a dad, I would have laughed!"

Oliver laughed a little, before retorting.

"Things have changed all this time."

"So… now that you have saved the world and that you no longer need to play Robin Hood, we will be able to make up for all this lost time,"replied Tommy, patting him gently on the shoulder.

"I agree!"approved the archer, shaking his head.

"Are you introducing me to your daughter? Your kid William kept talking about her the whole way. I was really looking forward to meeting her."

To say that Oliver was happy was an understatement. His son was with him, even his best friend who hadn't changed much.

"Come, follow me, I'll present her to you."

The two men entered the chalet to see Felicity and William near the cradle. Amazed, the young man took the baby in his arms.

Even Tommy was confused.

"I have a little sister and she is really very beautiful," exclaimed the young man.

"Congratulations buddy! Your daughter is really beautiful!" Tommy exclaimed, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, she is," replied Oliver, his eyes fixed on his child, a smile on his face.

"You're daddy, I can't believe it! I don't see myself having a family life. I can't promise you that I will be a nice uncle!" lamented the archer's friend.

"I'll watch you, don't worry about that!" replied Oliver. "And forbidding her to drive before she has her license. You know what I mean?"

Tommy laughed as he thought of a youthful mishap between him and Oliver.

"I can't promise you that!"

"I'm serious, Tommy! You better not!"

Then Dig came over to the two men.

"So Oliver, what is it like to have saved the universe and be able to be with your family?"

Oliver looked at his children in front of him, to turn his head to his wife in silence.

"It's an indescribable feeling. I'm happy. I came back and I'm with my family!"

* * *

At DEO, Brainy had just installed a white crown on Oliver's forehead, and gave one to Kara.

"The crown connects to my internal AI core. Once I induce the transmission, Kara's mind will immediately be transported to the part of Oliver's mind where the Black Mercy holds him captive."

"So we're sending Supergirl to Oliver's head," Dig muttered, overwhelmed.

"But will it work?"asked Mia, worried. "Are we bringing Supergirl into my dad's head and she convinces him that he lives in an illusion?"

"Still, Kara has to reason with your father, force him to abandon his fictional world," said Alex.

"I'm going to get there!"Kara insisted.

"Would you like to know Supergirl's chances of success in convincing Oliver Queen that his dreamworld doesn't exist?"replied Brainy.

" _ **No!**_ "answered multiple people at the same time in the room.

"Let's finish!"Supergirl said as he lay down on another stretcher next to Oliver's.

Brainy snapped his fingers, nodded, and Supergirl instantly fell asleep instantly on the stretcher.

* * *

Supergirl woke up and looked around. She saw only trees and forests. Trying to overcome how disoriented she was, she walked across the small path, which would lead her to Oliver. At least, she hoped.

* * *

On the porch in front of the cabin, Oliver was thinking in his head. He had everything he wanted, and he was happy with it. Still, he felt he was missing something. But he couldn't figure out what.

Tommy joined him.

"Hey, buddy, you know the party is on the other side!"he said to him.

"I was thinking," replied Oliver.

Tommy gave a mocking look.

"Oh, when you think about it, there is something that torments you. What's going on, Oliver?"

"I don't know, Tommy. I ... Everything seems so wonderful to me. So wonderful. And I have the feeling of forgetting something. Something important. A bit like… when you forget your car keys or your wallet. I know I have everything to be happy. I have my wife, my children, my friends, my brothers… Everything seems really clear to me. And there, it is as if a burden was removed from me. Not once from the island have I had such a feeling."

"Buddy, I'll tell you what's going on. You saved the whole universe, you saved Star City… The crime rate has dropped considerably in town, which is good news. This feeling that you cannot identify is called one hundred percent pure happiness. When was the last time you were really happy, Oliver?"

The archer giggled before answering:

"I must admit that I am unable to answer this question."

"Oliver, you sacrificed more than anyone on this Earth to save the entire universe. And today you have your hour of glory. Your whole family is there, with your friends. You have your whole life ahead of you to be happy. From now on, you no longer need to wear the Robin Hood costume to save your city. It's all behind you now. You have your children, William and Mia. Enjoy this great moment of happiness."

Oliver nodded, nodding, smiling.

"You're right, I plan to take advantage of it. If you knew it's nice to be here, Tommy. You missed me so much!"

"I no longer intend to leave you, buddy!" Tommy replied, wrapping his arm around his friend. "How about we go to this brunch? I'm not going to get in big trouble with Green Arrow's wife."

Oliver giggled and left the steps with his friend.

"Don't make her wait then."

Felicity was outside in front of a barbecue grill grilling steak slices, while Dig and Tommy were sitting near a table, each with a beer. A bow and a quiver of arrows stood against a wall.

Oliver joined his wife.

"Do you need help?"

"Oliver, I know you can cook your famous omelets," she replied flatly. "But today, I'm the one cooking and you have nothing to do. You saved the world and you deserve your rest. You know I can do it other than in front of a computer keyboard."

"Alright, I leave you to fend for yourself," replied the archer, smiling.

He joined John.

"Lyla apologizes for not coming, Oliver. ARGUS missions never end, even when the universe is saved," Dig explained.

"It's all right, John, we'll have other meals," Oliver assured him.

"You have hello from Renee," John explained with a smile. "But I think the fact that he will become mayor of Star City makes his success go to his head."

Oliver laughed.

"There are things that don't change."

It was then that Supergirl arrived. She finally reached the chalet and immediately saw Oliver smile in heaven, with Dig, Felicity, a young boy and a man she didn't know.

Not dwelling on the details, the Kryptonian joined the archer.

"Oliver!"

He looked up, saw his friend, and looked taken aback, keeping his smile. Everyone looked at her in amazement.

"Kara, what a surprise! Did you come to my Earth to join us?"

"Oliver, you have to listen to me very carefully! We are not on your Earth, we are in mine. As I speak to you, you are unconscious within DEO. You've been attacked by a telepathic plant called the Black Mercy. You are under his control. Nothing around you is real. Neither these people, nor this place."

Oliver looked confused and then looked at Supergirl, as if she was delirious.

"Black Mercy? What is that? I no longer need to be Green Arrow. I am at home, on my Earth with my family."

The Kryptonian gave a pleading look to her friend, very worried.

"These people are not your family. They are not real. All of this is just an illusion of the Black Mercy. It keeps you prisoner in this dream world. Your children need you."

But Oliver remained calm. He was no longer smiling.

"Kara, I don't know what you're talking about, but get out of here. My children are here, and I am happy to be with them."

"No, Oliver, it's the Black Mercy that gives you that feeling of happiness, that makes you think you're happy. These people are not real. You and I are the only real things in this world, and everything else is just an illusion."

William looked panicked and came to take his father's hand, as if he wanted to hold him back.

"Dad, what she says to you doesn't make sense. We exist, we are real. Aren't you going to believe her?"

Then came Felicity, who joined Oliver and glared at the Kryptonian.

"Oliver! Looks like Kara has gone mad! A new form of kryptonite must have made her lose her mind! She believes that we are on her Earth, which is completely absurd…"

"Oliver…" exclaimed Supergirl.

But Felicity continued, as if she hadn't been interrupted:

"We live on two different Earths, and there, we should believe that our worlds have merged to become one? It's completely insane, and you know it very well, Oliver. Kara go wrong, don't believe a word of what she says to you!"

"Oliver," said Kara, who was confused now. "Don't listen to her, that's not Felicity! That's not her! That's the Black Mercy who wants to get rid of me so that you stay in its grip! Don't listen to any of these people! They are not real!"

The archer remained calm, then motioned for William to let go. He got up and looked calmly at Kara.

"It's okay!" he declared.

He walked over to his bow and arrows. And before Supergirl could add anything, she received an arrow above her chest. She screamed in pain when she saw it was a kryptonite arrow. Horrified, she watched Oliver threaten her with his bow and arrows.

" **The next time will go straight to the heart, Kara. Get out of my house and never come back!** "

Trying to join Oliver, despite the pain that crossed her body, Kara moaned.

"Oliver, don't do that! You have to trust me..."

Then came Dig who pulled out a gun and threatened her in turn.

"Get out of here, Kara! Oliver, you did well! We'll be happy when she is gone! It's time you get out of here, Supergirl!"

"Oliver!"

" **GET OUT, KARA!** "

* * *

Supergirl woke up suddenly, much to everyone's surprise. Mia and Alex came over to her.

"So?"asked the young archer.

"I couldn't convince him," replied the Kryptonian, recovering from what she had just suffered.

"You mean my dad thinks his dreamworld is real?"cried Mia, panicked.

"The Black Mercy has completely put him under its control. It makes him believe that he is living great happiness. I tried to convince him to follow me, but he refused to listen to me. He truly believes that his dreamworld is real."

"So there is nothing we can do for Oliver?" Dig exclaimed, distraught.

"There must be a way to beat this thing," cried William.

"I'm going to go back and force him to follow me," replied the Kryptonian.

"Kara, if he refused to listen to you, that won't be different the second time," explained Alex.

"Alex, we can't leave him like that," cried Supergirl. "We need to bring him back."

"But you can't go, he'll never want to follow you, and we could lose you," insisted her sister.

"I have to try…"

" **I** 'm going to do it!"Mia said determinedly, taking off her jacket.

All looked at her in shock, while the archer remained uncompromising.

"Let me enter my dad's mind. I can convince him."

"Mia, this is extremely risky…" intervened Supergirl.

"Look, you tried and my father didn't want to follow you. Alex is right, he'll never want to listen to you. I'm sure I can convince him to follow me. I am his daughter."

"I trust Mia, she can," said Connor.

"Me too," said William.

Alex wanted to add something, but Mia insisted with Supergirl:

"I know what I'm doing, Supergirl. I'm sure I can do it. I can save him from this Black Mercy. You asked me if I could trust you, and since then I have always trusted you. Thanks to you, we were able to save my brother and I from poisoning. I believe in you. Can you trust me today? Kara, please trust me. I am his daughter, he will listen to me."

Impressed by the archer's determination, Supergirl nodded, noticing the first time she called her Kara, and gave him the crown.

"Alex, we're sending Mia in Oliver's mind. Brainy, are you able to do it?"

The Coluan nodded.

"Absolutely. Even if the chances of Oliver listening to his daughter are…"

"Brainy, we don't care," said the Kryptonian. (She addressed Mia.) "Before you go, there's one thing you need to know. Your dad is surrounded by his loved ones. If you want to reach him, you have to manage to reason him outside of these people. Make arrangements to be alone with him. The Black Mercy will use your father's loved ones to force him not to listen to you and to treat you like an intruder."

Mia lay down on the stretcher, realizing the advice of her friend.

"Got it."

"Are you ready, Mia?"asked Alex.

The archer placed the crown on her forehead and put her arms beside her body.

"Here we go!"she said.

Brainy snapped his fingers, tilted his head, and instantly Mia fell asleep instantly on the stretcher.

* * *

The young archer woke up and contemplated her surroundings. She swallowed when she discovered that this place was very familiar to her.

"That's not what I think…" she whispered, shocked.

She took the road, and discovered to her great amazement, her old home. The cabin where she had grown up. Where she had spent all her childhood. Mia was very shocked. She had always dreamed of meeting her father, and when she entered her mind, it was to rediscover her house where she had lived with her mother.

"I came home, it's insane!"she exclaimed out loud.

Cautiously, she approached the house, and came towards the courtyard. Seeing people there, Mia immediately hid behind a tree, while keeping an eye on what she saw. And the scene before her eyes tore her heart. She saw her mother preparing food in front of a barbecue. Her mom much younger than he remembered. She saw John Diggle chatting with a man she didn't know. And finally, she saw her father laugh and smile in heaven, in the company of a young man whom Mia recognized as William, thirteen years old. Her own family had a great time dining with a barbecue in the same yard where Mia had learned to fight with Nyssa Al Ghul. She was amazed to see a family eating and laughing in the same courtyard where Nyssa had taught her everything about how to survive.

Oliver was teaching William how to shoot a bow. Confused, Mia couldn't help but be moved by what she saw. Her father lived peacefully with his family, without the burden of having to save the world. Seeing her father interact with William, she couldn't help but think what her life would have been like if she had grown up with William by her side. Would she have become an archer?

She now understood why her father had not wanted to listen to Supergirl. This illusion was the girl's exact wish. Mia dreamed of a life like this. A family life with William, her mother and her father, far from the corruption of Star City.

Then, remembering why she was there, she concentrated on looking for a ploy to keep her father away from the people around. If she landed right in front of people, her father would refuse to listen to her, and she would be immediately chased away by others, considered an intrusion. She needed a plan.

Oliver gave William advice on how to shoot, then the young man drew an arrow and hit the target, right in the middle. The archer congratulated his son, while Felicity called them:

"Hey Team Arrow, enough practice, soup's on!"

"We're coming," replied Oliver. "We're starving."

Then baby cries were heard from inside the house. Felicity went to the cabin, but Oliver took the road and got ahead of her.

"Leave, I'm coming, I'll see what she has," he said.

"She must have her teeth, that's when she gets them," explained Felicity.

Oliver entered the house.

Mia saw it as an opportunity. Her father had moved away from the others. She could have a conversation with him without being disturbed by people. Not wasting time, she went around the cabin and entered by a door. She couldn't help but be nostalgic at the inside of the house. She had been away from home for so long that she never thought she would ever return. Everything was exactly as she remembered it. Then she decided to see her father.

Oliver was in his baby's room. He went to his cradle and took the infant in his arms, speaking to him kindly.

"Well then, sweetie! What's wrong? A tooth problem? Come see Daddy!"

He paced back and forth cradling his daughter in his arms, who stopped crying. Then he's rested in its cradle. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. Immediately, he took a kitchen knife and came to plant it behind him… just an inch from Mia's face who froze in surprise.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Oliver asked in a threatening voice.

Shocked, Mia hastened to answer.

"Dad, it's me, Mia. Your daughter. Put this knife down, please. I am Mia Smoak, your daughter!"

But Oliver kept the blade of the utensil straight on the girl's face.

"No, it can't be! My daughter is right there. She is only a few months old! You can't be her!"

"I'm Mia, I'm from the future!"exclaimed the distraught young archer. "I come from 2040, remember. I landed in your bunker in Star City. I landed with William and Connor. Remember… I'm Mia! And you have to listen to me. What Supergirl told you is true. You have been attacked by an alien parasite which makes you see this illusion, which makes you believe that you are happy. That's Diaz! He did it to you! Ricardo Diaz!"

"This is impossible," insisted Oliver, still threatening Mia with the knife. "Diaz is dead! I know that! What you say doesn't make sense! Ricardo Diaz is dead!"

"Diaz of Earth – 1 is dead, but not one of Supergirl's Earth. He is always out there. And he is determined to kill us, Supergirl, William and me. We are not on our Earth. This thing makes you think you're happy, that you're with your family. But it's wrong! I am real and you have to believe me…"

"How do you…"

Then the baby's crying resumed, interrupting their conversation. Still with the knife raised toward the girl, Oliver joined the cradle and cuddled the infant. Mia watched her father interact with the baby, and her eyes were filled with tears. She couldn't help but be moved by what she saw. The Black Mercy showed her exactly what she wanted deep inside her. And she intended to use that to reason with her father.

"I too would like it to be real," she whispered, crying.

Oliver turned from the cradle and turned to Mia, still threatening her with the knife.

"I've dreamed of this life for so long. A life where you are part of my life. Where you are there with me. And Mom and William. I have often imagined a family life together. Happy and no Green Arrow, no vigilantes, no city or world to save. Just the four of us. But you left. You left mom and me. I grew up without really knowing you. **This** is real. This is the reality in which I grew up. A life where I had to learn to fight, to fend for myself! When I saw the horrible place that Star City was, I was convinced that it was because of you and the vigilantes. I thought the vigilantes were the worst that could exist. And I hated you. Mom and you, I wanted you so much. I hated both of you. But recently I realized that I was wrong. And I know why you left the house. I heard you chatting with Kara. You sacrificed yourself for her and for the Flash. And today I understand why. You are Green Arrow, you are a hero. And my dad."

As Mia spoke, Oliver's threatening gaze diminished. He slowly lowered his hand holding the knife. The archer continued, tears in her eyes:

"We need Green Arrow. From this hero. Because in Supergirl's Earth, there is a sect that wants to kill us. And then, a Crisis that will destroy the entire Universe. If you stay here, we're all dead. Me, William, John, Connor, Mom, Flash, even Supergirl and Alex… we're all going to die if you stay here. And all your efforts, all the sacrifices you made for Star City will have been for nothing. I beg you. Everything around us is an illusion. This baby who is me is not real. No more than Mom, William and the others outside. **I am real**. And I want you to stay with me. Because I love you, Dad. I love you. I spent my whole life without you. I have no desire to lose you now. You know deep down that I am right. This life isn't real. Please, stay with me, Dad. Stay with me, trust me! **Because I am real! I am real! And I love you… so much!** "

And she collapsed in tears. Oliver too looked upset. He dropped the knife that bounced off the floor, looking around, realizing the illusion surrounding him and came to hug his daughter with love. He too had tears in his eyes. He hugged his daughter tightly to him.

"I love you too, Mia," he whispered, through his sobs. "And I am… so sorry."

Footsteps were heard. Oliver and Mia stood up to see Felicity, Dig, Tommy and William arriving in the room.

"Why are you so long, honey, the meal is ready…" said Felicity before pausing when she saw Mia.

"Who is this girl, Dad?"exclaimed William.

Oliver looked at his "loved ones" with emotion. Then he had a dark look.

"You are not real. None of you are real!"

"Oliver, what that girl hath told you, she manipulates you!"cried Tommy. "Here you have everything you want of. You can be happy with your family."

"That's not my family… my place isn't here…" said Oliver in a loud voice.

"Oliver, why is it always up to you to save the world?" Dig intervened. "You've done enough like that! You can have anything you want here."

" **NO! YOU AREN'T REAL!** "

"Oliver…" murmured Felicity, upset.

"Dad…" said William.

Mia clung tightly to her father, as if she wanted to stick him.

"Dad, stay with me!"she cried.

* * *

Suddenly, in the medbay of the DEO, Mia woke up with a start. Immediately, Supergirl and Alex came to her side.

"Mia, you came back," said Kara gently.

"Stay still," added Alex.

William and Connor joined her in turn, concerned about her condition.

Mia then looked at her father still lying with the Black Mercy on him.

" **No, no, no, it can't be!** "she cried. " **I did it! Dad listened to me! He knows that this dreamworld was false! He should have woken up! WHY HE DOESN'T WAKE UP?** "

"Mia, calm down, it's okay! You did it! You convinced your dad, look all!"Alex exclaimed, pointing to Oliver.

The Black Mercy's tentacles began to move, and the plant withdrew from Oliver's body. In shock, everyone watched the plant move and withdraw from the archer. She moved like an octopus and fell to the ground. William and Connor pulled away suddenly, wanting to avoid coming into contact with her. Then the Black Mercy shriveled and became moldy, as if it were dying.

Then Oliver woke up suddenly, much to Mia's relief. Alex and Dig came to his bedside. The archer got up painfully from the stretcher, moaning in pain.

"Oliver, you have a chest injury!"exclaimed the elder Danvers.

"I'll be all right," replied Oliver, groaning.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Dig tells him kindly.

"Dad, we're with you, it's going to be fine," added William, joining his father.

"It will be okay, Oliver, it will be okay!"said Supergirl kindly.

In a second state, Oliver came out of the stretcher, completely confused. He looked around, his face moving from John, to William, to Kara and then to Mia. And he turned to the Black Mercy who had become inert and damaged on the ground of the medical pole.

His memories came back to mind. He remembered Ricardo Diaz, his grin. And the plant that attacked him. Then words from Diaz: " _Sweet dreams… Green Arrow…_ "

So it was Diaz who was the source of his misfortune. He had seen life as it would have been if there hadn't been an impending Crisis. He was with his family, his daughter. He was happy. And we had just taken all of that from him. Anger came to gnaw at the archer. Diaz was going to pay for it. He would let him know the real hell as he had known. Losing his arm will be nothing compared to what Oliver had in store for him.

After a moment, Oliver turned to the others. His eyes were almost red. But it was a face full of rage. He wanted to kill someone. Supergirl knew this feeling perfectly. She had felt it after being released from the Black Mercy. She knew perfectly what Oliver was feeling.

"Where is he?"asked the archer in a whisper of rage.

"Who?" asked John Diggle, worried about his friend.

" **Where's Diaz?** "said Oliver angrily. " **Where is he?** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Within the DEO, Oliver Queen was still in shock from what the Black Mercy had just subjected him to. Everything he had buried as desire had increased tenfold, and they had just taken it from him. Thanks to Supergirl and Mia, he had regained his faculties. Alex had treated him for his chest injury. She had insisted that he stay in the medbay, but the archer had resigned himself to go find Diaz to make him pay for what he had just suffered.

During the agency's attack, a Leviathan man attempted to kill William. Thanks to Alex's intervention, the young man of the future was safe and sound. The enemy individual was now locked in a DEO cell. Oliver intended to make him speak Alex had of course been categorical about the fact that she couldn't accept the torture in her agency, but Kara and Mia had insisted with Alex, that it was better to let him do it. Supergirl remembered how she felt when she was freed from the alien plant. She had assured her sister that if the interrogation went bad, she would stop the archer.

Oliver then entered the prisoner's cell. The man gave him a sly look.

"How is your son? I just missed it, but next time will be good! Leviathan always gets what he wants."

In response, Oliver threw his fist in the face, knocking him over the floor. Anger, a terrifying sheer rage was visible on the archer's face.

" **I just had a bad day!** "he replied in an angry voice. " **And if I were you, I would be a little more cooperative, because I'm really out of control right now. So, you will answer my questions right away!** "

With a sharp blow, he raised the detainee and hid him against the wall. Far from being frightened, the man continued to taunt him.

"And what do I gain if I speak?"

" **To stay alive!** "

"Are you really going to kill me?"pursued the prisoner with sarcasm.

" **Tell me where Diaz is! Tell me where I can find him!** "

But the man continued to sneer.

"Even if I tell you where to find it, it would be useless. Leviathan must have already changed landmarks. We have lots of resources, lots of places to stay. We have no shortage of resources. And we always get what we want. Supergirl will eventually die. And then it will be your children! Your William and your Mia are doomed on this Earth!"

Mad with rage, Oliver grabbed the detainee by the collar of his shirt and hugged him tightly against the wall of his cell.

" **You too, you are doomed! Just like Leviathan! Soon, all of you, you will cease to exist! There is an impending Crisis looming, as I speak to you! I have already seen an Earth disappear before my eyes! The entire Multiverse is threatened with extinction! We will all be dead, including you and your friends from Leviathan! You can never prevent that! This is what I offer you, you tell me where I can find Diaz and in return, I will let you enjoy the little time you have left. And if you refuse, I swear you will die before this Crisis begins… Have you ever seen an entire world disappear as if it never existed? TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND DIAZ!**

"I told you, it will be useless for me to answer you," continued the prisoner who was starting to get bored. "Diaz can be anywhere, to prepare his next shot on Supergirl and your children!"

Still mad with rage, Oliver began to beat the man with his fists. He struck, struck with all his might. To the point that the man's face was beginning to disfigure.

"I told you… it will be use..." muttered the man, moaning in pain.

The archer was still beating the inmate, when Supergirl arrived and grabbed him by the arms, preventing him from torturing the man.

"Oliver, calm down! Enough, stop! Stop, it's no use!"she pleaded, pulling Oliver away from the cell.

" **What the hell are you doing? Let go of me! Let go of me!** "carried the archer, wanting to free himself.

Then the Kryptonian forced him to look her in the eye.

"Oliver, enough! He won't answer you at all! If you continue to torture him, all you will gain is to kill him, and we won't be any further ahead to find Diaz! And even less to protect your children!"

Finally, the archer decided to calm down.

"What do you propose?"he asked.

"Brainy is currently looking for all of this man's contacts, his trips, so that he can find something related to Leviathan."

"Come on!" Oliver got carried away. "As far as we know, the people of Leviathan aren't stupid enough to leave a trail behind them."

"Because torturing a man until he dies is a great idea?" replied Kara, who was angry now. "Whatever you do, this man won't tell us anything, and you know that!"

Finally, Oliver calmed down and looked at Kara.

"I know how you feel, more than you think," she replied frankly. "This anger, this rage. I know that. I too was a victim of the Black Mercy a few years ago. Like you, it was not easy for me. Despite being a Kryptonian, it took a tremendous drive to get rid of it. And that I got out of that, I had such rage that I had never felt to the point that I was ready to kill someone in cold blood. That's why I can't let you torture a man to death, because you want to find Diaz to take revenge, to kill him. I'm sure it's not what you want. And I don't think William and Mia would endorse that. If you let this Black Mercy turn you into a monster, you might regret it."

Oliver then became inert. Kara's words seemed to have had a calming effect on him. She had just made him understand that he was not really trying to find Diaz, but to vent all his anger on someone.

She then dragged him away from the cells.

* * *

In the Leviathan headquarters, Ricardo Diaz was preparing his next move to reach Supergirl. His friend White Martian was standing near him.

It was then that Margot arrived, very unhappy.

"Mr. Diaz, I'm starting to wonder if we haven't made a mistake in hiring you."

Diaz looked stunned and cut in a loud voice:

"How can you believe that? I acted exactly as you want. I beat the archer…"

"Oliver Queen is freed from the Black Mercy," interrupted the old lady curtly. "Our traitor William is still alive, as is Supergirl. We hired you knowing that a familiar face would harm Green Arrow, but it turned out to be ineffective. Mia Smoak has been cured of Hellgrammite poison. We have lost allies. Your presence among us has not brought us what we hoped for. You boasted of having a metal arm designed by Lex Luthor, but that didn't mean that it helped us defeat the Kryptonian."

Diaz, despite his anger, took care not to contain himself. He replied in a calm voice:

"I hear you. But I still ask you for a little patience. I've a new plan that will completely wipe out the Super cousin. An infallible plan that even her archer buddy can do nothing for her. With that, Krypton's cockroach will never get over it."

"You seem a little too sure of yourself, Mr. Diaz," retorted Margot coldly.

"Thanks to my friend White Martian, I had access to the mind of Robin Hood," explained the criminal. "He revealed things to me about my doppelganger of Earth – 1. What he did against Queen, and that gave me an idea. An idea that will put the Kryptonian out of state to **permanently** harm."

Diaz seemed ecstatic about his new plan, but the old lady from Leviathan kept her eyes cold and dry.

"It is better for you that you are right. Because this is your last chance. If you fail again, you will no longer be part of Leviathan. Don't make me regret it."

"Trust me, Madam, you will not regret it at all," replied Diaz with a sneer. "After that, you will congratulate me."

* * *

At the DEO premises, all officers were looking for any trace that would indicate Leviathan or a trace of Diaz. William and Mia had come to see Supergirl. They were worried about their father, who hadn't said a word since Kara had taken him out of the cells. They knew that the experience with the Black Mercy had been traumatic for him. Mia had begged Kara to go see him to speak to him. Knowing that the Kryptonian had also been a victim of the alien plant, she would know how to help the archer to cope with it. Kara had promised the children of the future to go talk to her.

Oliver stood on the balcony, overlooking the city. Kara looked at him before going to join him. She didn't know where to start. Oliver was not one to confide in himself, and she didn't know how to make him talk. But she had made a promise to Mia and William. So she was going to try.

She approached the balcony, placing her arms on the concrete wall and leaning forward over them. Oliver hadn't even recognized his presence. After a silence, she decided to speak.

"I came to see how you feel… and psychologically, I mean. Because of all the people at DEO, I am in the best position to understand what you are going through. As I already told you, I too was exposed to the Black Mercy. If you need to talk about how you feel about what you've just experienced, I'm here for you."

There was a silence. Oliver was still looking at the city, deep in thought.

"How was it?" he asked without looking at her.

"What?"said Supergirl confused.

"When you was in my head, you got a glimpse of my dreamworld that I lived. If not prying, what was yours when you were exposed to this thing?"

Kara swallowed heavily. She hadn't talked about her experience with the Black Mercy in years.

"I was at home on Krypton," she replied after a silence. "I was with my family. My parents. It was life as I would surely have lived it if my planet had not exploded. I remember that I was happy. At least… I thought I was happy to be with my parents… But at that time, I was a different person. It was a few months after I became Supergirl. At that time, I was building myself. My dream was to come back to Krypton, not because I wasn't happy on Earth… it's just that I was lost at that time… I didn't really know who I was, and what I wanted to be. And what made me come back, what forced me to get out of this dreamworld, was that I realized that my place was with the people who mattered most to me on Earth. My sister Alex, J'onn, my friends… It was a long time ago, I have matured since that time. Today, I feel at home on Earth."

Oliver nodded, pondering what Kara had just told him.

"When this thing made me live this dreamworld… It was the world where I didn't have to be a vigilante… I was free of all burdens… I could be with my family… See my children grow up, and there was Tommy. My best friend. Years ago, shortly after I put on this hoodie, there was an Undertaking. Despite everything I did, I couldn't prevent it. 503 people lost their lives that day, and among those 503 victims was Tommy. He was like a brother to me. I was there in his last moments. He died before my eyes. Losing him was like having an arm snatched from me. And there, with this thing… this Black Mercy, it was like losing him again, even if he was not really real."

Oliver had never spoken of the Undertaking in years, not since Felicity and Dig convinced him to return to Star City. The death list had only grown from there: the Siege, the Outbreak, the Genesis Day, Prometheus, the Ninth Circle. He had failed to stop them all in time and innocent people had lost their lives. 503 until how much? Without forgetting the loved ones he had lost after Tommy: his mother, Laurel and Quentin Lance.

"In this totally wrong life, I was free from all this weight… and I could be with the people I love… When you came into my head to reveal to me that all of this was wrong ... there was a part of me who believed what you said to me… but to give up that meant having to give up everything and return to a life where I am not with those I love. And I wasn't ready for that. I thought fate gave me a second chance. To be able to live with my children. It was Mia who opened my eyes to this illusion. This dream world couldn't exist for the simple reason that I had abandoned my daughter and her mother in this cabin when I left with the Monitor. It was Mia who made me realize this. She made me realize that I had disappointed her, and I could not accept disappointing her again. I thought I was escaping my funeral fate."

"What are you talking about, Oliver?"asked the Kryptonian, confused.

"There's one thing I didn't tell you, Kara. When Mar Novu came to see me in this cabin, he revealed my future to me. He said I was going to die in the next Crisis. And that it was inevitable."

Kara felt like she had received a bucket of water on her head. So in the very near future, Oliver Queen was going to die.

"That's why it was hard to get me out of this Black Mercy. I thought I had a second chance. A chance to stay alive with my family."

"It's always possible," replied Kara strongly. "I refuse to accept that you die! You sacrificed yourself for me and for Barry, when you weren't asked. There is no way that you die!"

"I think I heard John…"

"Oliver, Mar Novu can tell you what he wants, that doesn't mean he's right. No one can predict in advance what the future holds. You can't give up like this!"

"He brought my children from the future at this time. I don't see how he could be wrong on this."

"So, let's make this future better," insisted Supergirl with determination. "Let's fight so that Mia and William can have a better future than the one they knew. Nothing is impossible, it was even Barry and you who made me understand that! You can control your destiny!"

"I want to believe you're right," replied Oliver, sighing.

Kara wanted to reply when she saw Mia and William joining them on the balcony. Oliver followed his gaze and saw his children of the future. Both were nervous.

"Dad, we know you've just had a traumatic experience… but know that we're here for you," William said gently.

"If you need time, we will understand," added Mia, concerned about her father's condition.

Oliver was touched by the attention of his children. He answered them kindly:

"Thank you. It is good that you are there, because I wanted to tell you that it is a real miracle to have been able to meet you. I got to know you. I am truly the happiest of men. And it's a real pleasure to have seen what kind of people you two have become."

"Dad, are you saying that in relation to the Crisis or Leviathan?" asked William.

"Neither. What I mean… is that I'm really very proud of you two, '' continued the archer. "And don't worry about… this thing, the Black Mercy… I'm still myself."

"Dad, it's going to be fine for us, and for you too," Mia replied.

"Yes," replied the archer, shaking his head.

Supergirl gulped at the sight of Oliver with his children. She understood that neither Mia nor William was aware of Oliver's future dark end. They will have to learn it one day. But it wasn't Kara's job to do it, it wasn't her role. It was up to their father to tell them.

Without warning, Mia threw herself into her father's arms. Oliver was surprised by the hug, then hugged his daughter. Then it was William's turn to join his father's arms.

Wanting to give them privacy, Kara wanted to move away, then Oliver reached out and grabbed that of the Kryptonian. After a brief look, Supergirl shook his hand.

"Thank you, Kara, for telling me about your experience with the Black Mercy," he said.

"Actually, we asked her to do it," said William.

"We knew it would be traumatic to live, that's why we asked Supergirl to speak to you," added Mia.

"I'll be fine, I'm fine," Oliver assured them, smiling. "Now I'm fine."

"Kara is really cool," continued the young archer.

"Yes, she is," added the archer with a matching smile.

"Supergirl! Green Arrow!"

The embrace parted. Brainy was standing at the balcony door, looking neutral

"I found something alarming."

At that, the Coluan turned and rushed to the agency's control area. Supergirl and Green Arrow joined him, with Mia and William on their heels. Then Alex, Dig, Connor and Dreamer joined them in turn.

"What's wrong, Brainy?" asked Alex, arms crossed over his chest.

"I spotted a signature of radiation that can cause an explosion that has the ability to shave everything within a radius of 30 kilometers. So we would have a potential bomb," Brainy explained.

"An atomic bomb?" exclaimed Connor, his eyes full of terror.

"Can we locate it?"asked Dreamer.

"Yes, in a specific building in National City."

Then on the screens, a 3D image of a skyscraper in the city was displayed.

"The bomb would be in this building," said Brainy.

"It's the Leviathan building," Mia exclaimed.

"That's where they kidnapped me and poisoned Mia," added William.

"So they would try to blow up the whole city?"wondered Oliver. "I thought they wanted to attack Supergirl and my children!"

"Leviathan seeks above all to eradicate those who destroy the planet with their advanced technologies,"said William.

Kara guessed that Oliver was thinking of something.

"What do you think?"she asked him.

"Given Diaz's temper, it would surprise me if he just shaved the whole town," Oliver explained. "What if this bomb was a bluff to manipulate us?"

"Whether it's a bluff or not, we can't ignore that," replied Alex. "If there really is a bomb, we have to deal with it!"

"I agree," Dig approved. "However, we cannot disembark like this! They must expect us to intervene to neutralize them!"

"What do we do then?"asked Mia.

"I can bring in an armed team and see what it is," said Alex. "If there really is a bomb, we will find it."

"We're going to come with us, John and I," added Oliver.

"Connor stays here," Dig agreed. "Diaz almost broke his hand."

"Too bad, I would have liked to beat this bastard," grumbled the young black man, looking at his hand covered with bandages.

"Don't underestimate him," said Dreamer. "God knows what still has in store for us with his arm."

William turned to his sister.

"Mia, can I talk to you please?"

The girl nodded and joined her brother aside, while the others mounted their assault plan.

"What's wrong?"

"Knowing each other, are you going to accompany our father and Supergirl?"asked the young man. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go."

"William, I know I'm your little sister, but I can fight, I had a great mentor. I can manage on my own," Mia explained.

"I'm not questioning your fighting skills, I'm just saying this bomb story could be a trap," replied William, nervous.

"Yes, that I hear that…"

"What I mean is that Leviathan could use this subterfuge to attract you! We know that these two people want our deaths together! I betrayed them, and you attacked their base and released me. You almost died coming to save me! Have you forgotten that you were poisoned?"

"William," said Mia, placing her hands on her brother's shoulders. "Everything will be alright. I'll manage to deal with that! And I will stay with Supergirl! Everything will be fine with the Girl of Steel!"

"You also know that they have kryptonite and Diaz has it in his arm!"retorted William.

"All the more reason for me to be there in case of emergency. I'm not afraid of Diaz and his stupid metal arm!"

"If you had known the Diaz who came to threaten me with Felicity when I was a kid, you would understand why I worry," replied the young man of the future.

"William, I'm flatted that you worry about me, but I promise you that it will be fine! I could defend myself," assured Mia aplomb.

William nodded, while being uncomfortable.

* * *

The officers later entered the Leviathan building. Green Arrow, Spartan, and Mia made their way with them, weapons and bows in hand. They walked past the entrance to the reception. Alex, Supergirl and Dreamer joined them and roamed the building from top to bottom.

They all inspected the rooms and the floors, and found nothing at all.

"Brainy, do you have a signal?" Alex asked over the radio.

" _Right_ _now, I have nothing,"_ Brainy announced from the DEO.

"Do you think they changed places after setting down the bomb?"asked Dreamer.

"If there really is a bomb," said Mia, following Supergirl, with her bow extended.

It was then that aliens of all races sprang up everywhere and attacked the agents. Green Arrow shot several arrows, killing several creatures, while Spartan shot them. Supergirl used his thermal vision and pushed the enemy away with his fists.

Then, Diaz springs from nowhere in front of Green Arrow. The archer looked at his enemy with a look of rage.

"Oliver Queen! Had you a nice dream?" he called out to the archer.

" **You will pay for what you made me suffer! Trust me, losing your arm will seem idyllic compared to what I'm going to subject you to!** "roared the archer, rushing towards him.

He wanted to catch Diaz, but encountered nothing but emptiness, for he crossed the body of his enemy, as if nothing had happened. Diaz displayed his usual grin.

"I'm so scared… !"

"It's a hologram!" cried Alex.

Then, several images of Diaz sprang up out of nowhere throughout the room. Green Arrow was stunned.

Supergirl used her heat vision and destroyed all the projectors, erasing the Diaz's holograms.

Then, a White Martian struck the Kryptonian, causing her to cross a wall. The archer went off chasing an alien, with Alex behind him.

Mia defeated the aliens she met with her arrows, and ran to join Supergirl.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," replied Kara, standing up.

They found that they were alone.

"We had to be separated!"said the Kryptonian.

"How are we going to find them?"replied Mia.

"Mia? Supergirl?"

The two women saw Green Arrow joining them. He looked exhausted.

"Oliver!" said Kara, going towards him.

"I thought I was chasing Diaz, but it was still a damn hologram! Are you alright?"

"It's okay, Dad! We are fine!" replied Mia.

"Good! Supergirl, while chasing Diaz, I may have found something that looks like a bomb. I would need your eyes to tell me if that's really that!"

"Of course, Oliver, we're following you!"

Green Arrow took Mia and Supergirl across a corridor and led them into a room. In the center stood a table with a large metal case resting on it. Kara focused her gaze on the container, but couldn't see anything at all.

"It's lead, I can't see through it," she announced.

"So, let's open it," replied Oliver, approaching the cash register.

"Dad, if there really is a bomb in there, maybe we shouldn't open it," cried Mia. "We should wait for Alex to come."

"We can't wait," said Green Arrow, placing his hands on the cash register.

"Mia is right, Oliver, we can't open it now…" warned Supergirl.

But Green Arrow had already opened the case… what it contained was a huge green stone that sparkled brilliantly. Supergirl moaned in pain and collapsed. Kryptonite.

Mia hastened to hold her by the body, preventing her from falling.

"Dad, close the box, quickly! It's kryptonite!"she exclaimed to her father.

But Green Arrow remained motionless in front of the two women, not reacting at all. What surprised the archer.

"Dad ! What are you doing?"

"I cannot do that!"replied Green Arrow in a neutral tone.

Then he unfolded his bow and drew an arrow which came to touch Supergirl above his collarbone. A kryptonite arrow that hurt her. Mia was horrified, wondering why her father attacked the Kryptonian.

" **DAD,** **ARE YOU CRAZY?**

"Mia, he's not your dad! He's a White Martian!"cried Kara, glaring at the archer.

"What?" Mia wondered, her eyes wide with surprise.

The fake Green Arrow laughed:

"You are just as naive and stupid as your father!"

Mia then began to attack her father's doppelganger. She shot several arrows, but the false archer dodged them, sneering. Then he resumed his Martian form. Mia then faced a huge white monster that exposed its fangs.

Diaz then appeared and joined the two women in glee.

"You came exactly where I wanted! Congratulations ladies! You went straight to my trap! You are so predictable! Coming from Super cousin I'm not surprised, but for the kid from Robin Hood, I would have thought she was a little smarter!"

Supergirl, despite her weak condition, cast a murderous glance on the criminal. While Mia aimed at the man with his bow and arrows.

"Don't move, stay back!"

But Diaz just snickered.

"Come on, sweetie, you couldn't stop me the last time, you won't stop me this time!"

" **MIA, RUN!** "yelled Supergirl on the floor.

"No, not without you!"Mia retorted, shooting arrows at the White Martian and Diaz.

But the monster's impenetrable skin resisted the arrows, while the criminal pushed them away with his metal arm.

And the White Martian grabbed Mia by the shoulder, lifted her and threw her in the air and fell back to the ground with a crash. She lost her bow, which landed far from her.

Supergirl wanted to act but the kryptonite in the box, with the arrow embedded in it, prevented him from moving.

Diaz walked quietly towards Mia's bow and picked it up with little interest.

"You're way too young to play with that!" he sneered.

And with his metallic arm, he crushed the bow and destroyed it in a thousand pieces. Mia could see the remains of her bow on the ground, and rushed towards the criminal penguin, screaming in rage. But the White Martian barred her way and punched her in the face knocking her out, under the horrified gaze of Supergirl.

"Mia! (She addressed Martian and Diaz) Leave her go!"

With a sneer, Diaz turned to his alien sidekick.

"Take her!"

And the Martian lifted Mia by the body and disappeared, taking her with her.

"No! Leave her go!" yelled Supergirl, annoyed to be frozen to the ground by kryptonite.

Supergirl tried to remove the arrow embedded under his collarbone. But her pain was too great for her to make a move. Diaz came over to her and used her boot to push her so that she was now on her back.

"I have to thank you and your friends from DEO, Super cousin!" he declared jubilantly. "Your Green Martian friend tricked us into taking the appearance of this pathetic boy! So, it gave me the idea to do the same to deceive you! Fortunately, Leviathan provided a bow to my Martian, otherwise, he couldn't have fooled you!"

Despite his helplessness, Supergirl remained cold beneath his enemy.

"You don't scare me, Diaz! I will find a way to stop you! If you hurt Mia…"

"You will do nothing at all, Super cousin!" replied the criminal, brandishing his metal arm over her. "That would be so easy to break you like a common twig… (Then he lowered his metal arm.) But I save the best for last! I will completely destroy you and you will be unable to get over it after that! And it's thanks to your friend Robin Hood!"

Then he slapped Supergirl in the face with his boot.

* * *

Farther from them, Green Arrow, Alex, Dreamer and Spartan repelled several aliens. They roamed every corner of the building. They had not yet found a bomb.

"Brainy, do you still have a bomb signal?"asked Alex.

" _Madam Director, I no longer have any visual on any signature of radiation,_ "said Brainy from the DEO. " _It's like that's gone._ "

"Unless there has never been a bomb," replied Green Arrow. "That it was a decoy to attract us."

"Where are Supergirl and Mia?" Spartan said.

"They were with us, then we were separated," said Dreamer.

Green Arrow and Alex called them over the radio.

"Supergirl! Mia! Can you hear me?" called Alex.

"Mia doesn't answer," said archer of Earth – 1.

"Neither is Supergirl," added the director of DEO anxiously.

They then realized that something had happened to them.

"Brainy, send us the contact information for Supergirl and Mia," Alex called.

" _I have the location of Supergirl two floors below, but for Mia, I have no visual. It is as if she was no longer in the building where you are._ "

This news panicked Oliver.

Shortly after, Green Arrow, Spartan, Alex and Dreamer arrived at the room where Supergirl was, unconscious on the ground. A large kryptonite stone lay on the table in an open crate.

"Oh my God!" cried Alex.

She hurried to close the box and came over to Supergirl. Green Arrow came to her, too, and took the kryptonite arrow from her.

"Supergirl, can you hear me? Kara, answer me! Kara!"said Alex, taking her sister against her.

The Girl of Steel managed to open her eyes. Her voice was still weak.

"Diaz kidnapped Mia!"

"What?"cried Green Arrow, stunned. "Where is my daughter?"

Supergirl managed to articulate stronger, despite his weak state:

"Diaz took Mia away! I couldn't do anything to help him!"

Alex then looked at the archer, who seemed paralyzed with horror. Spartan and Dreamer were distraught.

At DEO, William and Connor who had tracked everything from the agency's control area were horrified by what they had just learned. Diaz had kidnapped Mia.

"Oh no!"murmured William, horrified.

* * *

Mia came back to her. She was in pain everywhere. She realized that she was standing, but that she was unable to move a single muscle. Her legs seemed paralyzed. Opening her eyes, she saw that her arms were hanging from chains that hung from the ceiling around a large pipe.

Looking around, she saw a camera on a plinth, right in front of her. Mia could move, she was unable to free herself. For some unknown reason, her legs refused to move. She didn't know how to get free, much less escape. She saw her jacket lay on a chair a few feet from her position.

A large door opened, echoing throughout the room. Then footsteps were heard. Mia then saw Diaz pushes a roulette table which was carrying an object that the girl could not identify.

"So darling, slept well? I injected you with a product that paralyzes your legs! You're not going to move for a little while!"he shouted, standing in front of her.

Mia kept her glare and spoke angrily:

"What do you want with me?"

"From you, I don't want anything at all!" replied Diaz with a sneer.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have already done it!"

Diaz looked up a little, nodding.

"You understand quickly, sweetie!"

And Mia realized that the criminal was holding in his hand a wire connected to a car battery.

"Are you planning to torture me? Do what you want, I won't tell you anything at all!"

Diaz burst out laughing, before retorting, holding the thread towards her:

"I don't need you to talk. I already know everything I want to know. I just need you to suffer."

Mia felt the wire touch her arm, the electricity burning her skin. She refused to scream, not wanting to give this pleasure to her jailer. Despite the intense pain she received, she did everything not to scream in pain.

"Not strong so we will try something else!"

And he brandishes his metal arm. He moved the metal index finger on Mia's arm.

"On this finger, I have a kind of taser. And trust me, little girl, it will hurt very much!"

The archer remained neutral and cold to her jailer. But when she felt the tip of her index finger touching the skin of her arm, she felt terrible pain like a strong electric shock crossing her whole arm. She couldn't help screaming in pain.

Diaz smiled in triumph, and continued his torture by touching Mia by the shoulder, causing a new electric shock, increasing the howls of pain from the archer.

"Very good, nice girl! Now the time is on camera! I'm going to make you a celebrity!"

* * *

Night had fallen in National City. Brainy was looking for various places connecting to Leviathan. Oliver could do nothing but wait. He felt guilty for what was happening. He hadn't thought of a subterfuge from Diaz. He was totally focused on his revenge after the Black Mercy, that he had not thought about all the possibilities. He was angry with himself for letting Diaz reach the DEO. And now his daughter was in his hands, through his fault.

After resting on solar lights, Supergirl flew away and roamed the whole city, scanning all the X-ray buildings hoping to find Mia. Without success. She had combed the city. She kept ironing the same buildings. Nothing. No sign of Oliver's daughter.

Annihilated, she returned to DEO, joining her sister, Dreamer, Oliver and Dig. William and Connor came over to her.

"I traveled the whole city and I found nothing! No sign of Mia!"She announced.

"Diaz certainly didn't kill my sister, otherwise he wouldn't have taken her body away," said William.

"No, he didn't kill her," said Oliver thoughtfully. "He is preparing something."

"I was totally helpless because of kryptonite," hastened to explain Kara. "He could easily have killed me. But he didn't do it. Why? What's he doing?"

"He must certainly prepare a fiasco to destroy us," replied John.

"But what?" Connor replied. "Leviathan wants to kill William, Mia and Supergirl. Why kidnap Mia and not kill Supergirl? It doesn't make sense!"

"He must have a Machiavellian plan," added Alex, nervous.

Then came Brainy, his eyes panicked.

"Madam Director, Supergirl! Green Arrow!"

"Did you find Mia?" Kara asked hopefully.

"No, but I think you should watch the evening news."

Immediately, everyone went to the control area in front of the screens, where Brainy displayed the evening television news.

" _Attention, the images which we are going to show could shock our youngest viewers,_ " announced the journalist.

Then the image of Ricardo Diaz invades the screen. He displayed his grim smile.

" _Hello_ _National City! You must not know me, my name is Ricardo Diaz! And I am neither more nor less than an ordinary man. An ordinary guy without stories. Until the day when I was deprived of my arm and my whole universe collapsed with it._ (He revealed his metal arm on the screen.) _It's ugly, huh? Let me tell you who is responsible for my misfortune! That dirty alien cockroach that wanders around in tights and flies through the skies! You got it, I mean Superman! And since he is on another galaxy at the moment, it is his super cousin who will pay for the sins of this thing which takes herself for a hero. Yes, I mean Supergirl! This dirty alien who is no better than her cousin! She wants to be worshiped and idolized as a hero, like a God, when she is neither. If she really is a superhero, let her prove it. My life was shattered forever because of the Kryptonians, so I'm going to... break that of Super cousin! Do you know that she has a secret human life? Yes, your alleged heroine has a double life and pretends to be a human! And I'm going to prove it to you, tonight._ "

And he walked away, and the picture then showed Mia, standing and chained. The girl looked like she had been tortured. Supergirl couldn't take his eyes off what she saw. She looked at Oliver, who was as horrified as she was. Even William and Connor were shocked.

Then Diaz continued:

" _Yes, this young girl is going to die in terrible suffering. Let's see if this kid's life has more value than the secret identity of the alien who wears an S on her chest. If Supergirl is really a hero and that she isn't a coward, that she proves it by revealing her identity to the whole world. In an hour, Super cousin will announce who she is in her beautiful blue costume, or else, this poor innocent girl will suffer martyrdom before dying of electrocution._ "

Then Mia screamed as she looked at the camera, as if she wanted to speak to whoever was looking at her.

" _ **No! Supergirl, don't do that! Don't reveal your identity! Don't do that!**_ "

And Diaz touched the injured archer's shoulder and produced an electric shock that made the girl scream in pain.

Supergirl put his hands on his mouth, horrified to see such a horror scene. Oliver was shocked and furious to be forced to see his future daughter suffer terribly.

"Oh no!" exclaimed William horrified.

"Oh God!" cried Alex, shocked.

Even Connor, Dreamer and Dig were horrified by what they saw. Then Diaz's face fills the entire screen image.

" _I give your precious savior an hour to reveal herself... or else, the life of this poor girl will stop after a very long electric shock which will stop her heart forever! You now know what to do, Super cousin! Your human life or the life of this kid! My life was broken because of your fellows, it is logical that I return the favor! And you can also thank your friend archer! Your trusty Green Arrow! Because it was in his mind that I had the idea of making you suffer this! With that… we'll see you in an hour!_ "

Horrified and shocked, Supergirl turned her gaze to Oliver, who was staring at the image of Diaz. He looked at it with rage.

Brainy turned to them. He was as distraught as they were.

There was a long silence, when Dreamer dared to speak:

"What shall we do now?"

"We'll find Mia and stop Diaz!"Oliver exclaimed, his look of rage fixed on Diaz and his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Mia did everything to stay strong, despite the electric shocks that Diaz threw at her. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure that he had reached her. She remembered her lessons with Nyssa Al Ghûl and relaxed. She knew that the entire city had seen the criminal's speech and that even the DEO must have seen Diaz torture her. She didn't want to show weakness. Her brother William had warned her against Diaz. She had been trapped, and now Supergirl found herself forced to reveal her secret identity in order to avoid her death.

No, Mia refused to accept this. It was no way that Supergirl would sacrifice herself for her. She thought back to her father, and what she had learned from him in the future, when she believed that the vigilantes were rotten. They had a very bad reputation in Star City. Was this the future of Kara? Was Supergirl going to become a pariah like her father was in his city?

But before she got deeper, she must have seen Diaz's sinister look right in front of her face.

"So little girl, how does it feel to be a star?"

Mia just gave him a dark look, and spat in her face. Disgusted, Diaz slapped her in the face.

"Mean little brat! Coming from a girl who never knew her father, you have a lot in common with him," replied the criminal.

"I'll take that as a compliment." retorted the archer, shooting his enemy in the face.

"You're tough for a kid! How does a girl like you find yourself from the future to an Earth like this? You never knew Dad, and now you must regret having met this Kryptonian cockroach!"

"The only thing I regret is that Superman didn't cut your head off!" replied Mia sarcastically. "Because it is obvious that you are crazy! You play the victims in front of the cameras, but people will understand that you are a madman and that Superman had better cut your head, not your arm!"

"Shut up!"Diaz growled, slapping her again in the face.

But the young archer seemed satisfied.

"It appears I've struck a nerve. So, I'm right, you're just crazy! Which surprises me, considering that Leviathan forcibly hired my brother because he is a genius. What did these people hire you for? Because your arm looks like that of Terminator? You are not as scary as you think!"

Diaz seemed out of her. He couldn't tolerate a girl standing up to him.

"Do you think I'm not as terrifying as the Robin Hood who is your father? I haven't finished making you suffer."

He moved away, making way for the White Martian. Mia glanced at the towering creature before retorting:

"Do you think your creature will make scaring me?"

"I know you will be less clever when my friend, here present, will completely break you, as I will break the kryptonian in a short time," scolded Diaz, leaving the room.

Mia found herself alone with the White Martian.

"You'll stay standing there in front of me to make me die of fright t with a dirty face of alien?" exclaimed the archer with sarcasm. "It takes more than that to intimidate me!"

The Martian walked towards the trapped girl, and changed his appearance. He assumed the appearance of her father, in archer's outfit without his mask. He smiled devilishly, while Mia looked at him in disgust.

"Since you are going to die soon, Human, as much as you spend your last moments with a familiar face! That of your dad, for example," exclaimed the creature with the appearance of Oliver.

"You are not my dad! You're just a monster who copies his face!"spat the archer in fury.

"Let's talk about him, precisely… what do you find for him? You spent your whole existence without meeting him, without knowing him. Why are you hanging on to him? Your dad was never part of your life. It must be believed that being Green Arrow was more important to him than being with his own daughter. If he truly loved you, he would never have left. He would never have let you down, though, that's what he did."

"What are you trying to do to me? Turn me against my father?" Mia got carried away.

Just hearing this Martian speak with her father's voice made her totally furious. But the creature still continued with the appearance of Oliver Queen:

"Mia, you don't matter to anyone. You are alone. Besides, you always have been. You have no loved ones. Nobody likes you. And it almost makes me sad for you that you're nobody. Even your mom ended up abandoning you. In 2040, after your city was saved – if you can say that – your mom… disappeared… without leaving a trace. Like that. She just left. Where is she now? Why didn't she stay with you if you really mattered to her?"

" **Shut up, you don't know anything about me!** "Mia yelled angrily.

"I was in your dad's mind, I was also in yours, while you were unconscious. And I learned some interesting things about you. You hope to become like your father. A hero. Green Arrow… Please, we both know that he's nothing like a hero, no more than you, Mia. Do you think you're like him? You are nothing Green Arrow! You're just a girl with a bow and arrow, whose father left when you were in the cradle, and your mom only lied to you all your life, and in the end, she let you down, like your dad. So let me ask you a question, who are you?"

" **Shut up!** "cried Mia, no longer supporting the Martian.

"You are nothing! They imposed this life on you without your having the choice. Your mom hid you for a long time, prevented you from having a normal childhood! She let Nyssa Al Ghûl train you because she was too afraid of losing you, and in the end for what? Your city in 2040 is ruled by corrupt people! It doesn't deserve that you save it… You think you're like your dad… you're not Green Arrow… You don't even have his name, Mia Smoak… And today, you're here… in that time and stuck on an Earth where you are going to die… was that really worth it?"

" **Stop! You are not my dad! You're not Green Arrow…** "exclaimed the archer looking away from the creature.

"Okay, I'll take another familiar face," replied the false Oliver with a grin.

And the Martian changed its appearance, taking that of Supergirl to the great disgust of the archer. The Martian with the form of the kryptonian began to walk around the prisoner with a grin.

"Do you like this face better?"asked the creature with Supergirl's voice.

" **You're not Supergirl!** "Mia replied in a loud voice.

"You appreciate Supergirl's company better than your dad's. That's true. Supergirl isn't a vigilante like Green Arrow. She's a hero who inspires hope in others. That's your feeling on her. You appreciate her because she gives you comfort and hope. You would risk your life for her, as she would for you. So cute. (And the Martian sneered.) And there, now, Supergirl's facing her worst dilemma. Reveal her secret identity to save you. Will she do it? Will she sacrifice herself at the risk of putting those around her in danger for you? Do you think she would take all of these risks for you? What do you think?"

" **I say that you are a monster, you aren't her, you aren't Supergirl!** "spat Mia at the polymorphic creature.

The fake Supergirl turned around Mia, while chattering with a sneer:

"You see in Supergirl the hero you want to be. If you had her powers, you would be able to save your city from the future and inspire hope in others. That's what you tell yourself, Mia. I saw your mind, no need to deny it. You would like to have a Supergirl in your future that helps you save your city. But the truth is that if Supergirl reveals her identity, she will no longer be able to help anyone, or even inspire anything. She will become an extra-terrestrial refugee condemned to hide for the rest of her life. And I'm not telling you about her family and friends, they will be walking targets for all of her enemies. You see, even Supergirl can do nothing for you. She might save you by revealing her secret to the world, but that's all she will do. She can't do anything for your city. You know like me that your Star City of the future is doomed, just like you, sweetie!"

Mia was starting to lose ground, but did everything to stay strong.

" **Shut up, that's enough! I forbid you to talk to me, motherfucker monster!** "she yelled.

"Oh, I'm a monster, really?" exclaimed the Martian, still with Supergirl's face. "All right, I'm going to change my face. In fact, taking on the appearance of this Kryptonian made me die of boredom."

The White Martian then assumed the appearance of William, which only increased Mia's fury.

"Are you going to make me scroll through all the faces of those I know?" retorted the archer with disdain.

"You catch on pretty quick, sis," replied the Martian, with the appearance of William. "I'm just following Diaz's orders. Torment you until you lose your mind! He asked me to read you, and make you suffer your worst nightmare! It's so simple to be a polymorphic to terrorize others when you can be anyone! Here I am with your brother's face!"

"I'm not terrorized! You aren't my brother, you aren't William!"

"No it is true! Our relationship is pretty weird when you think about it. We didn't grow up together. We have nothing in common except our dad. I was lucky to grow up in better conditions than you. I didn't have to learn to shoot archery. I never had to hide. I made the right decision when I left daddy and Felicity. I might have become like you. A pale copy of Green Arrow without purpose. Why are we hanging out together? You never listen to me, you do as you please. I might as well talk to a wall. It's rather hilarious to consider that William and you are brother and sister – oh, sorry I meant – half-brother and half-sister… We have nothing in common. Oh yes, I almost forgot, we were both disappointed by our dad. It is true that being the son of Green Arrow didn't really help William. Since he knew his father, all he had had was the death of his mother. Killed because of a man who hated Oliver Queen because your dad had killed someone close to him. This is the kind of hero your dad is. A murderer. All those who have the misfortune to cross his path all end up dying. What a pity that William, Connor and you found yourself in this time. Because your dad isn't the kind of role model. What do you think would have happened if our daddy had never disappeared? You think you would have been happy with him with his identity revealed an openly? For William, it didn't really succeed!"

" **Shut up!** "yelled Mia again.

"Not intimidating enough! I will take another face which I think will be much more disturbing!"

And he metamorphosed again, and assumed the appearance of Zoe Ramirez, much to Mia's horror. It was Zoe's appearance of 2040 just before her death.

"No!"exclaimed the archer in horror.

"Did you miss that face, Mia?"exclaimed the Martian with the appearance of Zoe. "Do you remember me? How could you have forgotten it? You were even there when I died. Me, Zoe Ramirez of the future! Do you have told my dad what really happened the night I lost my life? Did you tell him?"

"Enough, enough!" exclaimed Mia, about to sob.

"As always, you were too reckless, you did what you wanted! You go ahead without thinking, and you wanted to stop JJ! But it didn't work out! You were too stubborn and you almost died when little Zoe came to your rescue and it was just after JJ stabbed her in cold blood. Do you remember that night? Do you remember seeing your Zoe die in your arms? That's because of you, if she died! If you hadn't been so stubborn, maybe she would still be alive. Maybe little Zoe could have gone back in time and seen her dad from 2019. Do you think it's right that it was only William, Connor and you who are in the past? Why didn't I get it? I wasn't worthy to see my dad in 2019? Did I have to die for you so that you would meet a father who let you down when you were a baby?"

Mia closed her eyes, wanting to ignore this aberration that was masquerading as her deceased friend, but it was too hard.

"The truth is that I died by your fault, because of your stubbornness, that's what you should have told to Renee Ramirez," continued the Martian with the appearance of Zoe. "You've nothing of a hero, you will never be Green Arrow, even less Supergirl… you're not even worth saving… You remember the last words of little Zoe in her very last moments, then that she was dying? (The Martian pretended to moan while speaking with Zoe's weak voice.)… _Tell tell my Dad… Just tell tell him that I'm sorry about everything… That I love him…_ " _  
_

" **ENOUGH!** "shouted Mia, wanting to hold back her tears.

Then the Martian turned into JJ, with his Deathstroke's outfit. Mia screamed in rage.

"Are you going crazy? It's awesome!" exclaimed the Martian with the appearance of JJ.

"You had a lot of fun now, that's enough!"carried the archer.

"Oh no, the fun's just begun," continued the polymorphic creature. "I follow Diaz's orders."

"Why do you obey this son of the bitch?" added Mia.

"I don't care about Diaz or Leviathan, what matters to me is to make Supergirl and her friend the Green Martian suffer. What do you say about my new face? Honestly, I like it!"

" **SHUT UP!** "

"JJ, the poor boy! Like you, he didn't have an easy life either. Abandoned by his dad, for what? For someone else's son! Connor took my dad away from me, so I chose to follow Grant Wilson and become Deathstroke. Thank your dad's brother for that! (And he giggled.) You have to believe that Oliver Queen and John Diggle have something in common. They are both mediocre fathers with their children. Diggle is used to seeing his family become monsters. First there was his brother… and later his own son! Green Arrow and his vigilante friends are unable to save a city, let alone protect their families. Look at your dad, look at Diggle, look at Renee! You have no one around you who really cares about you! Your dad abandoned you, your mom did the same… Me, I'm Diggle's son who has become murderer and you, you're just a pale copy of Green Arrow. He was unable to protect those around him, and you are doing exactly the same thing as him. You have this in common."

Mia had tears in her eyes, and turned her head so that she no longer saw JJ's horrible face make him a grim grin.

" **SHUT UP, THAT'S** **ENOUGH!** "she cried, overwhelmed and enraged.

"You are weak, pathetic, miserable... like all Earthlings and Green Martians..." shouted the creature before resuming its true Martian form.

Mia screamed like a hysteric while moving her body. But her chains prevented her from reaching the White Martian. Then she calmed down and looked at the monster in disgust.

Finally, the Martian left the room, leaving the young archer alone.

Shaking her head, Mia couldn't concentrate, with the psychological tortures she had just suffered. Seeing all those faces that the Martian had displayed, had completely lost her grip on reality. Mia was so distraught that she couldn't think properly. She thought back to Supergirl. Was she going to reveal her secret to save her life. It was necessary at all costs to prevent this. But how?

As she did everything to drive out of her mind the cruel words that the White Martian had subjected her to, the young archer of the future felt her legs. Finally, she moved her legs. It had regained the use of her two members. The effect of Diaz's stun seemed to have faded. She was still in chains, but could at least use her legs.

_Come on, think, think, Mia! Supergirl mustn't reveal her identity to everyone on her Earth! You have to prevent that from happening! I was trained by Nyssa Al Ghûl so that I could defend myself! Not for me to die here! I refuse to die here! What would my father do? He would find a way to escape!_

While thinking about her means of escape, Mia also thought of finding a way to contact Supergirl, to avoid her having to sacrifice herself for her? She had to quickly find a way to escape from her dungeon!

* * *

Everyone at DEO was on high alert. The team did everything to try to locate where the video made by Diaz to the media came from. Dreamer had asked what the criminal meant as what Oliver Queen had inspired him to form this plan. Archer and Diggle were told them that on Earth – 1, Diaz sought to destroy Green Arrow by making a martyr of him, making him stop, reveal his identity, then cast him into prison.

The criminal had imposed an hour on Supergirl to disclose her secret identity to the media in order to save Mia. The sight of the girl being tortured had been heartbreaking for everyone including Kara, who was facing a terrible dilemma.

Time passed… All were gathered around the table in the DEO control zone.

"Brainy, tell me you found Mia," asked Alex, imploring and worried.

But the Coluan was just as helpless as them.

"Unfortunately, it is impossible, even for me, to locate the signal emitted by the video of Ricardo Diaz."

"We're the DEO!" the elder Danvers got carried away. "Come on, some lone wolf shouldn't have the resources to thwart our trackers."

"It reminds me of something," Dig muttered.

"In order for him to counter our radars and my capabilities, he must certainly have some help from Leviathan," Brainy explained.

"You mean they can manage without me?" cried William, surprised.

"Even Diaz from Earth – 1 had a lot of resources," added Oliver angrily. "That's why it was difficult for us to pin him down."

"If that's the case, then we are never gonna find Mia," said Alex.

"Half an hour has just passed. Our chances of finding Mia in another half hour are almost impossible," Brainy said.

A loud scrap noise was heard. Supergirl's grip around the table had just twisted the two sides where her hands were placed. She was so helpless that she nearly destroyed the table with the super-strength of her fists. William, Connor and Dig stepped aside, a little surprised.

Then without looking at anyone, she went to the DEO balcony. Upset, Alex went to join her, but Oliver stopped her.

"Don't, I'll talk to her!"he replied.

And the archer joined the Kryptonian woman running towards the balcony. He understood the dilemma Kara faced. He had been there when he was forced to reveal the identity of Green Arrow to arrest Diaz and he remembered what it had cost him. His stay in prison, then the looks of others on him. Threats to his family… He had managed to defeat Diaz, but the price had been heavy.

He didn't want this for Kara. However, things would turn out differently for her. Supergirl was not Green Arrow, and was not considered a vigilante. If she reported herself, she probably wouldn't end up in jail. Besides, the fact that Supergirl be sent to a prison similar to that which the archer had known seemed to him laughable, given the superpowers of Kara. But for those around her, it would be hell. Everyone close to Kara, her family and friends would become targets for anyone who wants to harm Supergirl and not just Diaz or Leviathan. A terrible threat would hang over everyone who was part of Kara Danvers' life. And her life will never be the same again.

No, it was not to happen.

When Oliver reached the balcony, Kara was looking at the city, but with fear and worry. With a look full of compassion, he approached her gently.

"I came to see how you were… and psychologically, I meant. Because I know exactly how you feel right now."

Supergirl turned away from the city and looked at Oliver.

"Every morning when I wake up, I imagine this moment. The moment when being Supergirl will cause someone's death. And I have push that fear so far down or I can't get out of bed. But tonight, here is it... my biggest fear is looking me straight in the eyes. And I don't know what to do."

Oliver always looked at her with compassion, replying:

"On Earth – 1, when my team and I were confronted with Diaz, even at the time when the fact that Oliver Queen was Green Arrow was only a rumor, the people of my city were ready to throw me wolves. When I chose to reveal my secret identity, I did so thinking that it would save my city. I went to prison with this certainty in mind. I stayed there for months, until Diaz could be arrested. I was a free man but… it wasn't like before. In everyone's eyes in Star City, I was no longer Oliver Queen. I had become an outlaw, a vigilante… People considered me a stranger, and I'm not talking about the Star City police. It was very hard to gain their trust. Many things in my life had changed. My son William chose to live with his grandparents instead of staying with me. Even if his departure upset me, I can understand why he didn't want to be with me. And when Felicity became pregnant with Mia, I knew that both of them were in grave danger if the existence of my unborn child were discovered. I knew that neither she nor her mother would be safe. That's why we kept it a secret for Mia. Only John knew about her. The others didn't know. Felicity and I left Star City to live in this cabin. One day, Mia was born. The three of us were happy… until Mar Novu arrived."

Supergirl nodded, pondering what Oliver had just told her. But she seemed more and more confused.

"I don't know how to describe how I feel," she replied. "I feel like I have a storm in my head. No matter how I think… my heart tells me to go save Mia. I want to save your daughter, Oliver."

"I know that, Kara," Oliver assured her gently, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Knowing you, I know you would do anything to save my daughter. I trust in you. I don't want you doubt who you are. This life I have lived has required many sacrifices. But what makes you a hero is your unyielding hope for others. And that, you should never doubt it. Even though you and I are very different, what we both have in common is our goal to protect the people we love and to prevent innocent people from being killed."

Never had she heard the archer speak to her with such sweetness. She felt soothed by his side. But Diaz's video showing Mia's torture and blackmail about her came back to mind.

"I don't know what to do, Oliver. If I don't reveal my secret, Mia will die… and if I do what Diaz asks me, I expose everyone I love to great danger. Alex, J'onn, Nia, Brainy, James, even Eliza and Lena… There must be a way to prevent this!"

"Then don't do that," said Oliver simply.

"What?" Kara exclaimed, confused.

"Don't reveal your secret identity," continued the archer. "If you do that, your whole life will change. People will no longer see you as Kara Danvers, let alone as Supergirl. Anyone who wants to harm you, will be able to strike where it hurts, even worse than kryptonite. And that will be my fault. I am responsible for this disaster. It was because of me that Diaz kidnapped Mia. I was negligent. I let this deceiver stick a plotter on my quiver which brought him to DEO… then, a White Martian read in my mind which allowed Diaz to know everything about me and his doppelganger of Earth – 1… And today, I was so angry with him because of this damn Black Mercy, that I didn't think about it. I went for it when I should have understood that it was a trap to attract my daughter. And now Diaz wants to force you to reveal your identity to me because of me. My fault! Kara, I refuse to let my burden become yours. What I experienced after revealing that I was Green Arrow, I do not wish it to Barry, or even to you. Because you don't deserve this. If your whole family is in danger, that will be my fault, and I could never forgive myself… so, please, Kara, don't reveal your identity to your whole city. That would be a serious mistake, and besides, that's what Diaz wants. He wants to see you broken like him he feels broken. The Diaz I knew wanted to make me a martyr, but in the end, he didn't get what he wanted. No matter that I was exposed as a vigilante, I did not let this monster win. That's why, you shouldn't get into his game, Kara. I forbid you to do what he asks you. Don't give him the pleasure he gains. Killing yourself with kryptonite would be too easy for him. He would like to see you suffer before you die."

"What about your daughter, Oliver?" reminded him of Supergirl, still anxious. "Diaz said he would kill Mia if I didn't report myself. If we can't find her…"

"Kara, Mia asked you to trust her, so trust her," Oliver replied, still optimistic. "I believe in my daughter! I saw what she was capable of! I'm sure she can do it on her own. I have the feeling that she will be able to free herself and alert us."

"How can you be so optimistic?" exclaimed the Kryptonian, amazed at the archer's calm demeanor.

Oliver smiled at her in response.

"It was you and Barry who taught me to hope, who taught me to see things differently. Kara, you are without a doubt the most incredible person I have ever met. And sometimes I think… Earth – 1 really needs a Supergirl. I feel hopeful when I am with you. Supergirl inspires hope to others. She inspires me too. And I'm sure you had that effect for Mia. Otherwise, she would never have told you not to sacrifice yourself for her. When she was poisoned, she didn't want you to sacrifice yourself to save her life. There, it's the same thing. You saw Mia on the video, she doesn't want you to reveal yourself to the whole world. So don't do that. Last year, I made the choice to make a pact with Mar Novu so that Barry and you can live so that you are a ray of hope for others. Not for you to reveal yourself to the people of your Earth. You don't have to pay for my mistakes, Kara. That would be unfair and immoral."

This made Kara blush significantly. Since Oliver arrived on her Earth, Kara had been more and more intrigued by him. Despite everything that happened, he was still strongly determined to be a hero both for his children and for this city. Kara had seen men collapse under ever lower stress. She had even seen her friend be in rage, at the sight of Mia prisoner of Diaz. And yet, in his mind, Oliver still retained a spark of kindness and hope.

But the Kryptonian still remained nervous.

"How do I know if Mia will make it? How can we be sure that she will signal us? And if Diaz…"

She didn't dare to finish her sentence. In response, Oliver offered her his arms, and Kara let herself be cuddled against him, much to her surprise. The archer hugged her. Despite being a normal human, Oliver's embrace was strong and welcoming at the same time and Kara liked being in his arms.

"Diaz won't do anything to her, Mia's strong! I know she will manage to break free and wave to us," replied the archer calmly. "You were there for me after this thing put me through… So let me be there for you."

"You're really a good friend, Oliver," Kara replied still in the arms of Green Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Mia caught her breath, while concentrating on her escape plan. She was still shocked by the emotional torture of the White Martian. Seeing all the faces of her loved ones in the guise of the alien had been horrible to bear. Despite her emotions, a thought worried her: Diaz had forced Supergirl to reveal her secret identity to her entire city or else, he would kill the girl archer. Mia couldn't accept that her new friend would sacrifice herself for her. The memory of her father being treated as an outcast in the future came back to her. Supergirl didn't deserve this. She was a hero who had saved the world more than once. Even alongside her father and the Flash. It was necessary at all costs to prevent Kara from making the mistake of revealing herself.

But even if she freed herself from her shackles, how could she be contacted?

She looked around, watching her chains connected to a large pipe above her head. Her gaze then fell on her jacket placed on a chair in front of her. An object caught her attention. Something sticking out of a jacket pocket. By squinting, Mia saw that it was a watch. Intrigued, she wondered what this watch was doing on her, and then she remembered. It was a watch that Supergirl had given her before they went to rescue William. A watch that could send a signal to alert the Kryptonian. A kind of cry for help to Supergirl. If she could get free, she could use the watch and call Kara before she shows up in public. Mia was reluctant to have this watch, but nevertheless decided to keep it anyway. Fortunately, she had the brilliant idea to keep it. She had to alert Supergirl as soon as possible. Hopefully it is not too late already.

She had to free herself. Diaz and the White Martian were gone. For how long? Not dragging, Mia swung her legs up, clung to her chains, while hoisting herself high enough, and dropped. The big pipe gave way under her weight and the chains fell with Mia.

The girl archer was free to move. But before she could make a move, the door opened with a rumble.

Diaz and the White Martian had returned.

"Did you think you could get away so easily?" sneered the criminal.

Mia rushed to the chair where her jacket was, while Diaz grabbed one of the chains lying on the ground, pulling the girl from the future to the ground. Mia had barely had time to reach for her jacket.

_I have to catch this watch! Come on Mia!_

She got up and grabbed her jacket pulling her towards her, while Diaz pulled on the chain, dragging the girl archer. Mia lost her jacket and dragged on the ground like a dog on a leash towards the criminal penguin.

"As you know, kid, my friend Martian can read minds. He read in your father's and yours. He told me you were planning an escape. You see, I had anticipated all your actions! I have a whole stock of alien weapons and even a lot of Black Mercy to knock you out. You're doomed, little girl! You can't escape from me!"

He grabbed Mia by the collar of her shirt and spat on her face. But the young archer kept a sly smile.

"Who said I wanted to escape?"

With these words, she activated the watch hidden in the hollow. Luckily, she had had time to grab the watch before losing her jacket. Immediately, the Kryptonian signal was triggered.

* * *

In the DEO, as Oliver hugged Kara, the Kryptonian suddenly jumped, as if she had taken a discharge. She heard the ring of her watch.

"What's the matter?"Oliver asked, frowning.

"This is Mia's signal. Oliver, you were right, your daughter sent me her position… I know where she is!"exclaimed the Kryptonian.

Oliver nodded and put both hands on Supergirl's shoulders. That didn't matter how Kara knew it, the explanations would come later. Mia was the emergency.

"Take me with you!"

His friend agreed and stood at the archer.

"Hang in there!" she said before taking off like a missile out of the building.

As Supergirl flew over National City buildings with Green Arrow in her arms, she contacted by her headset.

"J'onn, I'm going to need you. I'm sending you GPS coordinates."

* * *

Diaz had managed to grab Mia by the collar of her shirt, and lifted her to face him.

"I will continue to make you suffer, and twist Super Cousin's arm so that she decides to reveal herself in this city. When she will completely broken, you, your miserable existence will no longer have any value, because you will be…"

A gust of air pushed him back, freeing the young girl archer. Mia got up to see Supergirl and Green Arrow, ready for action. Satisfied, the girl of the future ran to join the Kryptonian, showing her her chain cuffs around her hands.

"I would need your great fists," she said to her.

Supergirl immediately broke Mia's ties, finally freeing her. Earth – 1's archer advanced towards his daughter.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm better now!"

Diaz got up and saw in disgust the two heroes who accompanied Mia.

"Do you think you can hide from us?" replied Supergirl in a loud voice.

" **You have failed this city!** "shouted Green Arrow with his filtered voice, brandishing his right bow at the criminal.

"You're just arrogant idiots," Diaz roared, walking towards them. "I have a whole arsenal of kryptonite on me. I can break you without blinking, Super cousin!"

"I know," replied the Kryptonian still in a firm voice. "That's why I came equipped."

She pressed the S of her suit, immediately an armor covered her whole body, with a large helmet that wrapped her face.

"Lex made you a metal arm, Diaz, I have this entirely anti-kryptonite armor. Courtesy of Lena Luthor!" she exclaimed.

Mia and Green Arrow watched the superhero in her blue armor with admiration.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" replied Diaz angrily. "I have allies including my friend White Martian who can break you!"

" **We too have a friend from Mars who has agreed to help us** " Green Arrow added with a cheerful smile.

It was then that J'onn J'onzz appeared out of nowhere, and landed next to Supergirl, Mia and the archer.

"I'm not late?" he asked.

"No," said Supergirl.

The White Martian roared, while J'onn took his Martian form. He and Supergirl rushed to attack the white monster.

While Diaz made extend his metallic arm like a snake and used it to strike the archer and his daughter. Both dodged his metallic member, then Mia fought the criminal with her bare hands.

"I broke your bow, you have no weapons on you, little girl, while I have a large stock!" roared Diaz.

"I don't need my bow to beat you up!" shouted the archer, hitting the criminal with her fists.

Diaz pushed the girl away with his metal arm, to be hit by Green Arrow, who beat him fiercely. The archer hit him, repeatedly on the faces, screaming in rage. Green Arrow still had the Black Mercy experience in mind, in more, the video where he saw his daughter being tortured by this shabby gangster. He continued his fight against Diaz, beating him relentlessly in the face with his fists.

" **Do you have any idea what you did to me?** " roared the archer of Earth – 1.

He wanted to hit Diaz again, but the metal arm blocked his hand, and the criminal sent Green Arrow flying through the air, before falling to the ground. He walked over to the archer, sneering.

"I fashioned a prison that you couldn't leave without sacrificing your heart's desires!" he shouted with an evil smile. "And I imagine it must have been like tearing off your own arm. You now know how I feel when I see these Kryptonian bastards."

Green Arrow stood up, staring at the criminal with a fierce look.

" **I'm not Superman, and what I'm going to do to you will be so worse than losing an arm! You have no idea what the hell I went through before I met you! You will regret having attacked me and my children!** "

"You're just a lousy archer fighting his demons. I know everything about you, Robin Hood!"replied the criminal.

" **If your friend Martian has read my mind, he must have told you about the Crisis that will come soon,** " replied the archer.

"Oh yeah, he told me about the Crisis, the end of the worlds, but I don't really care. If the multiverse is doomed, so enjoy the little time that remains to destroy the dirty Kryptonian. I would be a satisfied man."

He held his right metal arm up on the Green Arrow and fired several shots at him. The archer avoided the shots, and ran to join his daughter.

Supergirl and J'onn were fighting the White Martian. Supergirl crossed her hands and struck the creature with all her might. J'onn used his strength to repel his enemy. He spoke to him in the Martian language:

" _It's between you and me. Why do you associate yourself with this fool of a criminal?"_

" _To make you suffer, Green Martian!"_ answerWhite monster Martian language. " _I see clearly in your mind. I see your father, your children… your old life on Mars… The last Green Martian will die…"_

The two Martians flew into the air and fought with their bare hands. Supergirl also flew away and joined J'onn in his fight. The White Martian punched Supergirl away and fought J'onn again. It pushed his two opponents to the ground, creating a crater, causing an earthquake that shook Diaz, Green Arrow and Mia.

Diaz managed to get up and used his metallic hand and aimed at the face of the young archer of the future.

"I will kill you, little girl Robin Hood, and then it will be your father!"

Mia glared at him, but before Diaz could shoot, an arrow hit her metal arm, causing an electric shock, destabilizing the criminal. Mia looked at her father, who looked happy.

Diaz managed to pull the arrow out screaming in rage. He looked at the father and the daughter with fury and wanted to attack them with his arm… but nothing happened. Stunned, the criminal looked at his arm. He was completely inert. He couldn't even move his fingers. His metal arm was completely still.

"What's wrong? It's dead?" grinning Mia with sarcasm.

"What…" Diaz exclaimed, trying to move his metal arm in vain. "Why it doesn't work?"

He picked up the arrow that had hit his arm. He noticed that the tip of the arrow had a strange component.

" **Courtesy** **of Curtis Holt, a friend of mine from Earth – 1,** " replied Green Arrow triumphantly. " **Your metal arm is no longer useful to you now. It's nothing more than a simple harmless prosthesis. You have become an armless man.** "

Roaring in rage, Diaz used his metal arm like a bat and wanted to strike the two archers with it. But Green Arrow and Mia dodged his shots.

"You should have stayed in whatever happy fantasy the Black Mercy granted you!" roared the criminal to the archer.

He tried to hit the archer again with his metal arm.

Supergirl, who had just gotten up after a terrible confrontation with the White Martian, saw Diaz trying to use his metal arm to attack Green Arrow and his daughter.

She rushed at super speed towards him.

"Want some ice cream?" she shouted.

And she used her breath on the metal arm of her enemy, covering him entirely with ice. With her super strength, she hit the metal member, destroying it in pieces of ice. Henceforth, Diaz was only a criminal with a crippled arm, under the delighted gaze of Green Arrow and his daughter.

"Too bad your White Martian did not seen this!" grinning Mia to Ricardo Diaz with a sly look.

"Game's over, Diaz! You lost!" said Supergirl.

"Do you really think I'm going to surrender? In your dreams!"cried the criminal, activating a transmitter from his pocket.

Immediately Dominators came out of nowhere and attacked the heroes. Mia pushed them away with her bare hands, while Green Arrow shot his arrows at the aliens. Supergirl pushed them away with her super-strength.

Diaz took the opportunity to go to a huge container. Two Black Mercies came out of it which came to life and crawled on the ground.

After a bitter struggle, J'onn managed to completely neutralize the White Martian and left to join his friends to fight against the Dominators.

An alien managed to damage Supergirl's armor. Diaz took the opportunity to join her with a dagger with a greenish blade. He planted his dagger in the damaged part of the armor, causing the Kryptonian to cry out in pain.

"Supergirl!"exclaimed Mia, horrified.

She got rid of the Dominator and rushed towards Diaz, throwing herself on him, moving him away from the Kryptonian. She punched him in the face, with fists.

But the criminal succeeds in repelling she as an object, far from him.

"I've had just about enough of your dirty games!" he roared as he stood up. "It is time to finish it."

" **I agree,** "said a filtered voice behind him.

He turned to receive a punch from the Green Arrow in the face. Mad with anger, the archer of Earth – 1 beat up the criminal with his fists, screaming in rage.

" **You are no different from the Diaz that I defeated on my Earth! He was as arrogant and pretentious as you! This is what caused it to be lost! And** **you hasn't close to him** **! You are even more pathetic than him!** "

"And you are a fool, if you think you can stop me, stupid archer!" cried Diaz, mad with rage.

The two fought with bare hands.

Mia helped Supergirl to get up. The archer had torn the dagger from the armor. Kara took the opportunity to catch her breath.

"Are you alright? asked Mia.

"I'll be all right!" replied Supergirl, leaning on Mia.

Several Dominators threw themselves on the two women, separating them. Mia fell to the ground, and looked horrified to see a Black Mercy crawling in her way.

"Oh no, you're not going to touch me!"she shouted, crawling.

She got up and ran, wanting to escape the alien plant that was chasing her. She had no bow, not knowing how to beat this thing. She saw her father fighting Diaz with his bare hands, and seemed horrified to see a second Black Mercy crawling in the direction of Green Arrow. Her father was so busy with Diaz that he wouldn't see the plant coming to attack him from behind. Above all, her father shouldn't find himself trapped again by the Black Mercy.

She turned around, still saw the alien plant crawling towards her.

_This damn thing isn't going to let me go! And I don't have a bow or arrows to push that away! How do I get rid of it?_

Then she ran to join the two men who were fighting hand to hand. She did everything to get closer to Diaz and began to scream:

" **DAD, BE CAREFUL OF THE BLACK MERCY!** "

Green Arrow turned and saw in horror the alien plant crawling in his way. She was getting dangerously close to him, being only a few meters away.

Taking advantage of the surprise, Diaz knocked in the face of the archer knocking him over the ground.

"You should know that I am always the strongest! You can't do anything against me, Queen! With or without my arm, I am always dangerous!" he replied with a sneer.

" **Not today,** " replied Green Arrow with a sneer.

Supergirl destroyed Dominators with her heat vision, and saw the danger threatening Green Arrow and his daughter with the two Black Mercies.

"I will kill you, Queen, then it will be your daughter and Super cousin!"sneered Diaz, brandishing his dagger in the air.

Green Arrow stared at his enemy for a moment, feeling the Black Mercy approach him. Mia then understood what her father had in mind and joined Diaz.

Then the two Black Mercies leapt into the air to attack.

" **MIA, GET DOWN!** "yelled Green Arrow.

The girl dived to the ground, avoiding the Black Mercy which passed over her. The Earth – 1's Archer barely stooped, while the second plant passed just above him. The two plants met and rushed straight towards Diaz, whose sly smile faded.

"Oh no!" he cried, horrified.

He screamed in horror, as a Black Mercy clung to her belly, and the second clung to her leg. The tentacles of the plants wrapped around the body of the criminal who was screaming in horror, struggling with all his might in vain.

" **No… NOOOOOOO!** "

Supergirl joined her archery friends and looked with them, Diaz caught with two Black Mercies on his body.

Diaz felt his eyes close, and saw the cheerful face of the archer muttering to him with his filtered voice:

" **Sweet dreams!** "

Diaz closed his eyelids and collapsed to the ground.

Satisfied, Green Arrow watched Diaz unconscious with his two plants clinging to him. It was an appropriate punishment for what he had done to him. Now his enemy was trapped in his fantasy world which made him believe that he enjoyed great happiness. To believe in imaginary happiness was an even worse torture than death.

J'onn got rid of the last Dominators and joined our heroes. All were staring at inert Diaz on the ground.

"Two Black Mercy on one person! Does anyone want to wake him up?"said Mia with a sly smile.

" _ **No!**_ " replied Supergirl and Green Arrow in chorus.

"He fell into his own trap," J'onn commented.

"I wonder what he's seeing," said Supergirl, staring at Diaz.

Green Arrow knelt on the ground to contemplate the inert body of the criminal penguin before retorting in his normal voice:

"Whatever it is. It's too good for him."

He looked at Diaz, while imagining what his enemy could dream of as a dreamworld. A world where he is a truly gangster with both hands, where he thought he was happy… Unaware that he was living a great fiction.

* * *

Miles from here, Margot stood on a desk, meditating, when Gemma Cooper joined her.

"We've a problem. Ricardo Diaz failed! He is in the hands of DEO now! The kids of the future are now untouchable!"

"In this case, let's leave them and focus on our future projects," replied the old lady lost in thought. "We will have other opportunities to defeat the Kryptonian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue:**

Supergirl, Arrow, Mia and J'onn were victorious at DEO. The White Martian had returned to his cell in the agency. Mia had been examined by Alex for her injuries.

Oliver went to see his daughter at the DEO's medbay.

"So how is she?"

Mia rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Dad, I'm fine."

Alex hastened to answer:

"Fine which results in two broken ribs and a pulmonary contusion. I recommend a lot of rest. And that's not a request."

"I'm telling you I'm fine," retorted the archer.

"Mia, please, Alex told you to rest, so you rest," replied Oliver. "I know you are a fighter, I have no doubts about you, but you are not indestructible. So you rest. There is nothing to discuss."

"Are you talking as Green Arrow or my dad right now?"

"Both."

"Don't worry, Kara will keep you company," added Alex wanting to lighten the mood. "And more, she would like to do an interview to justify your rescue and that she did not have to answer Diaz's blackmail."

William joined them and looked nervous.

"Speaking Diaz, where is he?"

"Ricardo Diaz is currently detained in our cells at DEO with two Black Mercies embedded in the body," announced Alex proudly. "And for now… nobody here wants to release him. I shouldn't say that but... I prefer to leave him that way."

"The feeling is shared," replied Oliver with a smile.

The archer was resentful to the criminal for trapping him with the alien plant. He had planned to kill him, but this punishment relieved him. At least he didn't have to commit murder. And he was happy. Before the Leviathan crisis, Oliver had prevented Mia from killing Grant Wilson. What image of a father would that give him if he had killed Diaz? He had managed to curb his murderous impulses.

"The longer he stays in his dreamworld, the better that will be," replied Mia. "But do I really have to stay in bed?"

" _ **Yes**_ ," replied Oliver and Alex in chorus.

"Don't worry, Sis, I'm going to keep you company during your recovery," added William, settling down next to his sister. "Did I tell you how happy I am to see you again and that you're not dead?"

"I think you told me a good ten times," sighed Mia, tired.

"Seriously, did you really count?" wondered her brother.

Oliver and Alex shared a mischievous smile while leaving the children of the future to the medbay.

* * *

Supergirl flew over the city of National City, patrolling each building in search of Leviathan. She was assisted by Green Arrow, Spartan, J'onn and Dreamer. But since they arrested Diaz, it was as if the sect had disappeared. Two days patrolling the city, they all returned to DEO empty-handed.

"Do you think it's worrying not to hear from Leviathan?" asked Dreamer.

"William hasn't had any contact with them recently," said Oliver.

"We were wrecked them havoc," said Diggle. "In my opinion, they will be discreet."

"And with Diaz out of harm's way, they're not going to risk attacking the DEO again," J'onn added.

"I'm sure William and Mia won't be risking anything anymore," Kara replied. "You can leave on Earth – 1 in peace."

"That's what I thought," said Oliver.

"The day they come back, we'll be ready to receive them," added the Kryptonian.

The archer was convinced of his friend's reasoning. Leviathan had just competed against Supergirl and Green Arrow. Their enemies had surrendered from the power of the two superheroes. And that William and Mia were out of reach with their overprotective father. They were not going to risk attacking them again. And knowing that Diaz was defeated reassured Oliver. His children had nothing more to fear, just like Supergirl. He was relieved that his friend had not had to reveal her secret identity.

* * *

In more, Mia knew that Diaz had transmitted his blackmail to Supergirl to the whole city. She had asked Kara if there would be a way to tell the people of National City that she was saved and that Supergirl had not had to reveal her secret identity. Kara then offered to make an announcement via CatCo, the newspaper she worked for. She even offered to interview her. Mia had accepted while keeping her anonymity. In Kara's interview, she told how Supergirl had managed to find her and rescued her before Diaz had finished her. Green Arrow, being a vigilante from another Earth, Mia and Kara had agreed not to mention him. In the end, both were satisfied.

The next day, the front page of CatCo magazine unveiled the interview with the girl rescued by Supergirl, written by Kara Danvers.

"Was that enough for a first page?" asked Mia.

"You're kidding, my boss was delighted when I showed her the interview," Kara replied laughing. "Besides, Diaz was a madman. People will quickly forget him in no time."

Even Oliver was satisfied with the article and congratulated Kara for the interview.

* * *

Finally, Mia could leave the DEO's medbay. Before leaving on Earth – 1, Kara had proposed to Team Arrow, a karaoke evening at the Bar of Aliens to celebrate their departure. To everyone's surprise, Mia agreed and even wanted to sing on stage with Kara.

In the evening, Alex, J'onn, Oliver, Brainy, Nia, William, Diggle and Connor were gathered around a table, while Kara and Mia were on stage in front of the microphones. The two started singing " _We Are Powerful_ " and dancing at the same time.

" _We are invincible, we are unique_  
 _We Are incredible, we are free_  
 _We Are beautiful, we are a dream_  
 _We Are wonderful, you and me_

_We Are Powerful_

_We Are Powerful_ "

Their friends laughed and cheered them on. Oliver was stunned and laughing with happiness at the sight of his daughter singing. Even William and Connor were amazed to see Mia dancing and singing along with Kara.

"Did you know she was singing?" Oliver exclaimed to his son.

"Nope, I didn't even know it until tonight," replied William, ecstatic at the sight of his sister singing.

Kara and Mia continued their song while dancing:

_"We Are Powerful_

_We Are Powerful_ "

When they were finished, everyone cheered them on. Then they joined their loved ones at the big table. Kara congratulated Mia.

"That's really good!"

"Thank you, you're an excellent singer, Kara," replied the girl of the future.

"Oh thank you, Alex says I put the "Kara" in "karaoke"," clarified the Kryptonian. "And more, I always had a liked the Wizard of Oz."

"Really?" exclaimed Mia joyfully. "My mom made me discover this film very often when I was a kid. That makes us one thing in common."

When the two women settled in, Oliver hastened to congratulate his daughter:

"You were amazing! I don't think that it was Nyssa who taught you to sing like that!"

Then he laughed, imagining Nyssa Al Ghûl teaching her daughter to sing.

"Sorry Dad, but it's a secret from the future," replied his playful daughter.

"Oliver, I like your daughter," replied Kara, amused.

"Well come on, it's my turn to sing," replied Alex, going on stage.

And the elder Danvers began to sing " _Breathe_ ":

" _2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake_  
 _" Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_  
 _I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season "_

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_   
_Like they have any right at all to criticize_   
_Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason_

_And 'cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_   
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_   
_No one can find the rewind button, girl_   
_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe, just breathe_

_Oh breathe, just breathe "_

* * *

The moment had arrived. Oliver, his children and his team were going back to Earth – 1. Before leaving, Supergirl had asked to see Mia. She had taken her to a DEO equipment room, and brought her to a large case.

"Before you leave, Mia, I want to give you something," said the Kryptonian with a smile on her lips.

She opened the clasps of the case and invited the young archer of the future to open it. Without questioning Kara's secret about the contents of the box, Mia approached the table and opened the case. Her jaw dropped when she saw a brand new bow almost identical to the one that was broken. With a puzzled smile, Mia took the bow in her hand and felt it.

"I felt guilty that Diaz destroyed your bow, so I asked Brainy to do that," said Supergirl, beaming. "Technology of 31th century. The arc is made from a Nth metal. A metal that comes from a planet called Thanagar. It is a hundred times more resistant than steel. The strongest in the whole galaxy. Even I couldn't destroy it."

"No way?"exclaimed Mia stunned.

"Yes," assured the Kryptonian. "I thought it would be unfair for you to go back to your Earth without a bow. I saw you did and… I told myself that it was necessary to remedy your broken bow."

Mia inspected her bow, amazed by her new weapon. She raised the bow, lightly testing the cord before turning to Kara, her smile as big as hers.

"That's… That's perfect… Wow! I can't wait to use it. Thank you, thank you very much…"

"You're welcome", replied Supergirl blushing.

Towards the entrance to the room, Oliver stood nearby. He watched his daughter from a distance with Supergirl. He was grateful to his friend for making her a new weapon. Mia put the bow down and turned to her friend.

"Supergirl Kara … … Thank you for helping us save… William… save me too… and I was really happy to have met you. Meeting you was the best thing that could have happened to me. Before you, there was my father… Team Arrow… for a time, I thought the vigilantes were rotten. I know today that I was wrong. In 2040, for some Green Arrow is considered a hero, others see him as an outcast. And when I see you… I understand what people see in you. What you represent for them. You are a real hero. A symbol of hope. That was what I needed. The people of this Earth are very likely to have a Supergirl. I really wish I had someone like you in 2040. If my future had had a Supergirl, I'm sure things would be very different. There wouldn't be all this corruption and chaos in Star City. It may be selfish to say that…"

"No Mia, it's not selfish," replied Supergirl. "It's _human_. And I'm very flattered that it looked that way on the outside. Today is in 2019. It's not too late to fix your future. Make it better. One thing I learned by saving the world with your dad and the Flash is that you can control your destiny. And that there is no fatality. There was a time when there was only me and my cousin. And it was when I met Barry Allen and your dad that I realized that heroes existed even though they weren't Kryptonians."

"I'm glad you didn't reveal your secret to the whole city," said Mia. "My dad's reputation was never the same after he denounced himself as the Green Arrow, and I feared you would suffer the same fate. You really didn't deserve this, and I would have wanted to."

"Your dad is to be congratulated on this," replied Kara. "Because I was on the verge of doing it. But he assured me that you were strong and that you would send us a signal. And he was right."

"I think I owe you an apology," added Mia.

The Kryptonian raised her eyebrows, while the young archer continued:

"When we met, I was not very nice to you, and I'm sorry."

"No, you don't… I understand you… When I met your dad for the first time, at first, it was hard to get along both. We didn't like each other at all. Then we had to save the world together. We worked together, that's what made us friends. And honestly, even if you weren't able to grow up with him, I think you look like him… more than you think."

In his corner, Oliver, who was listening, could not help smiling wistfully as he remembered his meeting with Kara during the invasion of the Dominators on Earth – 1. Mia was touched by Supergirl's words and hastened to continue.

"By the way… don't blame my father for his pact. Before we went to rescue William, I heard you on the balcony. I'm not a Kryptonian, and I don't have super-hearing, but I can listen. I know what my dad sacrificed to save you and the Flash. And I think he was right to do so. It was the right decision. I don't want you blaming him for doing this."

"I don't blame him, Mia," Kara assured him. "What bothers me is that it forced him to abandon you and that you had to live without him."

"If my dad had never left, I don't know what would have happened to me, and anyway, we'll never know," replied Mia, shrugging her shoulders. "Today, I finally have the opportunity to be with my dad… and I met you. Thanks, Kara. Thanks to you, I know what the word hope means. Now I have hope for a better future. And it was you who inspired me."

And to Supergirl's surprise, Mia came to hug her. Kara returned the hug, moved.

"Your dad wouldn't do that to me!"replied the Kryptonian.

"Really, Kara?"

The two turned to see Oliver coming towards them, a smile on their lips. And he also came to hug Kara against him.

"I thought you didn't like hugs, Oliver!" exclaimed Supergirl.

"People are changing, Kara," replied the archer. "I'm not a Kryptonian, and I don't have super-hearing, but I, too, can listen."

There was an awkward silence, then Mia closed the box and took it with her.

"I'm going to go see William and Connor. I can't wait to go back to Earth – 1."

As soon as the young archer walked away, Supergirl looked at Oliver.

"I was delighted to have seen you again."

"Me too. And thank you for what you did for Mia and for William. What I told you how you and Barry inspired me, I was serious."

Supergirl smiled, then looked nervous.

"Your children don't know about your fate in the Crisis?"

Oliver shook his head in response.

"You will have to tell them soon…" Kara continued.

"I know that."

"Whatever Mar Novu may say, I hope we can prevent that! I can accept that you sacrificed everything you had for Barry and me, but I cannot accept that you die for us. Oliver, there must be a way."

"Kara, I hear you," Oliver assured her with a smile. "But I have a feeling that everything will be fine. And whatever the outcome of this Crisis, always continue to do Good around you. You are Supergirl and you symbolize hope. I hope everything will be fine for me, and for Mia and William."

Supergirl nodded, then added with a smile on his lips:

"Honestly, I think fatherhood is doing pretty well for you, Oliver. You and your daughter have a lot of similarities. Like father like daughter."

"It's weird, isn't it?" replied Oliver still smiling.

"No, I like it, and it makes you smile", added Supergirl, laughing.

"Kara…" said the archer, groaning a little.

* * *

Later, all were gathered in the center of DEO. The heroes said goodbye. Dreamer saluted Team Arrow.

"That was a pleasure to meet you," said the young hero in blue.

Then Oliver came to shake J'onn's hand gratefully.

"Thank you again for your help, Mr. J'onzz," said the archer to the Martian.

"It's J'onn. And you don't have to thank me. I was a father a long time ago. Today, I consider Kara and Alex to be my daughters. I know exactly how you feel."

Oliver nodded, then hugged Alex.

"Thanks for everything, Alex."

"You're welcome. Thank you for what you did for my sister."

Connor and William came to hug Supergirl against them.

"It was great to have you meet Supergirl," said the young black man.

"And thank you for freeing me from Leviathan," added William. "I finally hope that we will return to Earth – 1 without incident."

"If it doesn't work, I have my extrapolator for Earth – 1," assured him Supergirl.

Then it was John Diggle who greeted everyone and hugged Kara. Finally, all were ready for departure. Mia clutched the box in her hand, impatient to use her new bow, while Oliver pulled the extrapolator out of his outfit and activated it, creating an interdimensional breach.

Dig, William and Connor were the first to cross it.

"See you soon," greeted Diggle as he walked through the portal.

William and Connor greeted everyone and joined them in the vortex.

Mia took one last look at the Kryptonian.

"Supergirl, if you ever find these Leviathan bastards, say goodbye from me."

"I will," Kara replied, nodding.

"Goodbye, Kara," said Oliver.

"Goodbye Oliver, goodbye Mia," Supergirl said to them. "Take care of yourself."

"You too," replied the young archer.

And finally, the father and daughter made their way to the portal which closed in on them. They finally returned to Earth – 1.

Supergirl, Alex, J'onn, Dreamer and Brainy looked at the location of Team Arrow.

"You have great friends, Kara," said Dreamer.

"I know," said Supergirl.

"Green Arrow is an amazing friend. Do you think we will see him again soon?" asked Alex.

"I think we will soon see it again, with what will happen soon," replied Kara, thinking back to the future Crisis.

* * *

**Earth – 1; Star city**

In the dark alleys of the city, two thieves tried to escape from the police force by sneaking behind containers. Once the police sirens were silent, the two criminals sighed in relief.

But they ignored that they were being watched by two archers, above them. Green Arrow stood on a roof, with his daughter Mia, near him, brandishing her new solid bow.

Mia shot several arrows which neutralized the two thugs. She smiles as she looks at her new weapon.

"Thanks for the bow, Supergirl."

Green Arrow approved his daughter, satisfied.

Not only did Mia hold the bow in her hands, but also kept the Supergirl signal watch on her handle. Because she still had hope. She had learned to hope. See a better future than the one she knew. And she would fight for it. She would fight to the end.

"Dad, you really have an amazing super friend!"

" **The best,** "replied Green Arrow, delighted.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it that I had to write it! 
> 
> And I still want to thank Amelia-Queen-Black, for inspiring me. It is thanks to her that this story was made possible. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!
> 
> For the karaoke scene, I had the idea of making Kara sing with Mia. Because Mia's actress, Katherine McNamara is also a singer. And we've already seen actors from the Arrowverse sing.
> 
> And Alex's song Breathe is a reference to the Grey's Anatomy series, where actress Chyler Leigh sang this same song in an episode of this series.
> 
> While waiting for a new story, take care of yourself and see you soon for a new story. But if you have story ideas related to "Lost Children" I am interested.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.
> 
> I would like to thank Amelia-Queen-Black because it was by reading her story "Entre deux mondes" that made me want to write a story crossover of Supergirl and Arrow. A story that is great, by the way. For those who don't know it, I invite you to read it, because even I sometimes read it again, even today. Thanks to Amelia-Queen-Black. Without this author, this story wouldn't exist.
> 
> I promise that Oliver will appear later in the story. We start with Mia, Connor and William first.


End file.
